Playing with Eddie
by twihigh1475
Summary: Bella is a spoiled brat new to Forks from Phoenix who likes to play games with boys. Edward is the playboy of Forks High School used to getting everyone he wants. Can they finally change for each other? Drama ensues. OOC, AU, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So…I am new to fan fiction, and I for sure never thought I would be writing one myself. All the stories I have been reading on here are really and truly great, written by some very talented people. This is just for fun. Stephanie owns Twilight. Rated M for the usual.**

* * *

BPOV

I am in the seventh circle of Hell.

Forks, Washington. I was shipped here this weekend due to Renee being sick of my 'rebellious behavior'. I cannot believe that I, Bella Swan, am being subjected to living with my non-existent up until now father, Charlie, in this podunk town. Unbelievable. They are actually forcing me to finish up my senior year here, at Forks High.

I had a busy social life back in Phoenix. Underage drinking, parties, and hooking up with the occasional varsity football player. I don't know if they even know what a party is around these parts. I've been here exactly 2 days, and tomorrow is the first day of school. I can't say that I am even remotely excited. And Forks High School? Forget about it.

I have been coming here in the summers to visit Charlie for as long as I can remember, but that was only for a week at the most. I never remembered it being _this_ depressing. The trees are all covered in a green wet moss, and it rains all the time. Ok, so I'm a little lacking in the tan department, but I like a little sunshine and heat in my life. This year is most definitely going to suck.

I am making my way to FHS in my "new" welcome home present. A hunk of junk 1960's red rusty truck. _Thanks for the humiliation, Charlie_. I cannot believe Renee took my beautiful new BMW away. At least she took pity on me and let me keep the credit card. God, if I had only not thrown the biggest and best party of the year at Phil and Renee's when I thought they were going to be away. Let's just say they busted me with alcohol and god knows what all over the house, and a couple of stupid priceless baseballs missing out of Phil's memorabilia.

Phil is a hometown hero, a local celebrity if you will. He's a pro baseball player for the Cardinals, and was born and raised in Phoenix. I have had everything I have ever wanted for the past 5 years since he and Renee have been married. He knows if he keeps me happy, Renee will be happy. _Fast learner_. Long story short, their flight was cancelled and I was fucked.

So, I got myself up, took time to blow dry my long mahogany brown locks, and actually took some time on my makeup and finished it with my signature strawberry gloss. I put on a power outfit today, knowing nobody in this shit town will be dressed impeccably like I would be. Skinny jeans, black boots with 4 inch heels, and a low cut black top that really shows off my tits. Let us not forget the scarf, black leather bag, and designer sunglasses. I had to look hot today, for I could never be a social pariah.

When I finally made it to my new school, I ignored all the gawking and cat calls going on from the underclassmen in the parking lot. _Oh, please. Take a picture__._ I finally found the main office and received my schedule from a woman with a very interesting hair color. _Isabella Marie Swan_: _First period: Calculus._

I stroll into my first class with my shoulders back and my nose in the air and hand the math teacher my paperwork. I glanced around the classroom. All eyes on me per usual.

"Miss, Swan, please take the empty desk between Mike and Alice if you will," Mrs. Sorryididntcatchhername said.

I walked forward and checked out the people I would be sitting in between. This Mike guy was definitely a tool, boyish, and didn't exude any kind of sex appeal. Gross. Alice had a cute face and wild spiky hair, and had on a Gucci jacket from this season. Hmmm. I wondered if Forks really wasn't the town time forgot.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen," she said and stuck her too eager little hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I said, giving her a small smile.

"So, how has the grand Forks been treating you so far, Bella Swan?" she asked, a huge grin on her face. Was she on some sort of uppers? If so, I need some of what she's on.

"Honestly, I haven't been here long enough to really know yet, Alice Cullen." I said.

"Oh that's right, you just got in this weekend," she giggled.

"How'd you know?"

"You are big news around here, babe. We don't have very many new people come to Forks, especially not the Police Chief's daughter."

"Oh, ok, makes sense I guess," I said. She was eyeing me up and down, cataloguing my outfit it seemed, when I heard a voice coming from my right and turned my head.

"So, uh, Bella, what up, the name's Mike Newton. Was wondering if you would want me to take you on a personal tour of the school after this class?" He extended his hand and wagged his eyebrows. I looked at his hand like it had some sort of flesh eating virus. Was _he_ really trying to hit on _me_?

"No." is all I said. He looked shocked, as if he had never turned down before. Doubtful. I shrugged and tuned my attention back to Alice. She was wearing Gucci in Forks fucking Washington for chrissakes, so she had to be one of the few people in the know.

"Ugh, Mike's a loser," she said smirking.

"So, Alice," I asked, "What do the wayward boys and girls at this school do for fun? You know, parties, booze, and what have you?"

She chuckled, "Actually, I'm super excited you asked!" Yeesh, she's a perky one.

"Why?"

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure."

"We all thought you were going to be a total loser, you know being Chief Swan's daughter and all. But honestly, I think you'll fit in just fine. And when you walked in here looking all superior and gorgeous, I knew you would fit in perfectly with us! No offense of course."

"Thanks, none taken. And who exactly is 'we'?"

"Well, the group I hang out with basically rules the school. We say jump, everyone asks 'how high?' It's funny actually. We caught wind that you were coming and totally came to the conclusion you were going to be a total dud. Like Chief Swan would ever let you out of the house knowing the things we do around his precious small town. But, you know, maybe you could be an advantage. No more getting busted by the cops!"

Did she just say that last part out loud?

"Unless you're narc, that is." She eyed me up and down skeptically.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "The reason I have been imprisoned in your Forks, dear Alice, is because I threw the biggest party my school back in Phoenix has ever seen. Drinking, debauchery, sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. So, no, I can assure you I am no narc. Plus, I hardly even know Charlie."

"Sounds good to me! So, um what've you got going on Friday evening?"

"Obviously nothing," I said and studied my manicure.

"Well, one of the underclassmen, Jake is having a huge party this Friday at his dad's house. Are you game?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Of course I'm fucking game!"

The bell rang and we faced forward, to listen to the teacher drone on and on about god knows what. I heard something hit my desk and realized Alice had thrown me a note.

_Sit with us at lunch! I want everyone to meet you. Great shoes by the way._

I scribbled and threw it back.

_Thanks and of course. Where do you guys sit?_

She read it and smiled.

_You'll know._

The bell rang and I collected my things. I got up and Alice tapped my shoulder.

"What's your next class?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Biology with Banner."

"Oh, great! Jazz and I will walk you. My twin brother Edward is in that class, too."

We walked toward the door when I looked up and saw a very tall strapping young man looking up at us with a smirk. He was definitely yummy. He had blonde shaggy hair, and a long, lean body. Alice walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Shit, he's taken. I wonder what else Forks had to offer.

"Jasper, this is the elusive Bella Swan."

"Hey there, sweetie, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Damn! And I had a thing for southerners. We walked toward the science hall and they walked me to the door of my biology class.

"Here we are," Jasper said in that too cute southern accent. Alice was looking down the hall and around the room mumbling something about 'dumbass' and 'late'.

"Well, thanks for walking me guys. I'll see you at lunch, and make sure to save me a seat."

"No problem, Bella," Alice said, " I'm looking forward to you meeting the rest of the gang. Bye." They turned and left, Alice whispering in Jasper's ear as he nodded.

I was feeling a lot more confident at the moment knowing I had made a friend and that I actually had plans on Friday night. I had only been here an hour and a half. I didn't expect too much less of myself though, to be honest. I walked into Biology in the same manner as I did math. Tits out, head up, tossing the hair. I gave my papers to who I assumed was Mr. Banner. He told me to sit at the empty lab table, which suited me just fine. I made my way to the table not making eye contact with anyone. I could tell everyone was watching me again as I unpacked my bag. When I settled in I began to hear the whispers.

"Oh my god, Chief Swan's daughter is hot!" and "Who does she think she is?".

_Whatever, catty bitches_. I got my notepad out, and scanned the room. I wonder which one is Alice's twin brother. I looked for a male, maybe 4'11-5'2 at the most, with spiky black hair and a button nose. It didn't appear as though he was present today. I was tuning out Mr. Banner's incessant banter when half way through class I heard the door click open.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Cullen. I assume you have a pass for me to sign?"

"Don't I always Mr. Banner?" I heard the smooth, sexy velvet voice reply.

Wait a sec. Cullen? I looked up and saw the back of Mr. Cullen's form talking to Banner. He was _tall_. But Alice was so small. I looked him over, and at least from the back he looked more than decent. When he turned around, his eyes met mine for a brief moment. I was totally and utterly shocked.

_Well, well well._ Mr. Sex-on-a-stick had just walked into my life and was making his way toward me. Forks wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

He was the finest male specimen I have ever seen. Bronze wild hair, beautiful green eyes and a perfectly symmetrical jaw. His body was fucking lovely. I never saw a high school boy in Phoenix who looked remotely like this. Why was I feeling so intimidated? Bella Swan is not intimidated by boys. _She_ brings _them_ to their knees. Shit, he's coming closer. I realized the seat next to me was the only empty one in the class. I felt weak. I tossed my hair, sat up straight and arched my back. Shit, keep your cool, Bella, he's just a boy. He threw down his bag and slid into the seat. Oh My God. His scent wafted over me. He smelled like heaven. I just want to put my nose in his chest and never leave. Do you think he would accept a marriage proposal ?

"Hello." I heard the smooth voice from before say. Was he talking to me?

"Edward Cullen." I looked down and saw his hand extended. I took it and shook.

"Bella Swan." It was hard to get the words out.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He looked me up and down approvingly with a killer smirk on his face. I want to die. I can't lose my cool, but he had me at hello.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Edward." I gave him the best sexy voice I could muster at the moment. I realized we were still shaking hands slowly. He let go and turned forward. OK, Bella, hell if you are going to let a boy make you feel intimidated. You know the game. Well. Play as usual. After a few minutes of me contemplating this, I snapped out of it. Mr. Banner was yapping on about planaria and microscopes, and everyone around us was passing around lab worksheets.

"Ahem. So, Edward," I whispered seductively, "are you going to be my partner?"

He sighed." Looks that way," he said nonchalantly, not looking directly at me.

What? It was obvious I was trying to flirt with him. Is he dense? I am not used to rejection.

"Great," I said in my normal Bella voice, "Let's get started on it, then." Fuck him.

We worked on the lab for a few minutes talking scientific jargon when he pulled out his cell and checked his texts.

"So, you met my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper?" Edward said, smooth voiced again. I wonder what that text said.

"Yep, they're great." I was now giving short answers, trying not to look at him, trying to seem disinterested. Though I was very very interested in him ravaging my body after school.

" So, Bella, you're coming to Jake's Friday night right? Alice mentioned she invited you." Smooth Edward said. I looked up and made eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said seeming disinterested in his question. His faced dropped into a scowl. Heh heh. Gotcha.

"Uh, great I guess. See you at lunch." He got out of his seat and walked rather fast toward the door a few seconds before the bell actually rang. God, he was such a beautiful douchebag. I decided at that moment I was going to play with Eddie Cullen.

EPOV

Why was that new girl bothering me? I'm confused. Usually, it takes no effort whatsoever to have a girl fall for me. I could have sworn she was trying to flirt me in the beginning, but I blew her off so she would want me more. That's how it usually works. Ignore them, and they throw themselves at you. Not this Bella Swan chick. She's just the same as the other bitches in this school. Right? Ok, ok, I had to admit there was a little something different about her. She had those big brown eyes and full glossy lips I wanted to suck on, and that skin, my god. She smelled like my favorite fruit and had a body that stopped my brain from functioning. She also managed to get us an A on the lab today without even knowing our curriculum. There is no way she isn't interested or doesn't find me attractive. Why is she making me question myself? Something was wrong with her. Definitely a lesbian. All women love Edward Cullen. I could go fuck our 60 year old administrator Mrs. Cope right this second if I wanted to.

But really, acting standoffish to me? I think not. She should have certainly heard about me by now. I was late to Biology again today because I had been fucking Jessica in the back of Emmett's jeep. Stupid girl. I can't believe she told me she loved me today. Laughable. She is the most clingy girl I have ever met. Whatever, I would toss the other dipshits in the school my leftovers soon. I felt a buzz in my pocket as I was making my way to the cafeteria.

_How was bio with sex on legs ? _It was from Jasper.

_Who? _

_Bella fucking Swan, man._

_Oh, OK I guess. Nothing special. _

_OK?? I would have taken her out back and ripped her clothes off myself if I wasn't with your sister. Did you see the tits lips hair body eyes on that girl? Your fucking with me right now, aren't you?_

_Eh, not interested at the moment._

_What did she do to you, bro? Spill it._

_Shut the fuck up, Jas. She's just not that interesting to me. _

_OK, Cullen, you are officially gay. It's all good, there are plenty of guys interested in her. Bets on who fucks her first? See you in 5._

Huh. That makes me apprehensive for some reason. Just wait till she gets to lunch, everyone with a Y chromosome will be dying to talk to her. I haven't had her yet, so she has no rep and everyone would be trying to get the first piece. I make or break the hot girls in this school. I give all the guys in our group the play by play of certain sexual situations and hook ups I've had. After I'm through, all males in school know if you are good or bad in bed, or if you can suck a dick or not. I provide a service, really. I must admit I am so bored of all these girls, and I was up for something new. At least I could give the others a report so they aren't going in blind. I was going to have Bella Swan whether she knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was walking to the cafeteria when a felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into deep brown eyes.

"Bella, right?" he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I was getting sick of all the formality.

"Right. And you are?" He looked young. Yeah right Frosh.

"Jacob Black, nice to see you."

"Oh, right, you're the 'Jake' that's having a party this Friday, right?" I inquired.

He chuckled, "So you've heard about that. I was just coming over to invite the new girl. You know, just to be nice and all."

"Thanks. I'll be there." He wasn't bad looking . Younger, maybe, but he had a nice body and russet colored skin. Nice, teeth, too. But, he was no Edward Cullen.

"Say, Bella, do you remember me at all?" He inquired. Wha-?

"Uhhh…am I supposed to?"

"Naw, it's all good. We were really young. You came here one summer to visit your dad and we played together a couple of times. Our fathers are friends." Wait a sec. I think I did remember him.

"Actually I think I do. You live up on the reservation, right?" I asked as we started making our way into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I still live up there. I got kicked out of the rez school, so Forks High was my only other option."

"Oh. Actually, I think I remember you dad, too. Really tall guy right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately my dad got into a bad car wreck which left him wheelchair bound, so, not so tall anymore."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, Jake."

"It's all good. He was awarded a big settlement check and built us a huge house on the cliffs in La Push. He's never there. He remarried and is always taking trips with his 25 year old wife." He chuckled, and put his arm around my shoulders. Kind of overstepping boundaries, but fuck it. He was a nice enough guy.

"So, I actually _do_ know someone here on my first day...sort of," I laughed

"Yeah, and I hope to be seeing more of you." He was boring holes into my skull. Down, boy.

"Hey Jake mothafucka, come here, dude!" I heard a booming voice call out to him. " I'm stoked about Friday. Should be good times." Thank god for the interruption.

This guy walking toward us was probably the biggest in the school. Tall, muscular, dimples, dark hair. Gorgeous. Everything is looking up at the moment.

"Hey, Em, I got someone you need to meet." They hit fists. The big guy looked down at me and held out his hand.

"Emmett McCarty, my dear, how may I service you?" I could think of a couple of ways.

"Bella" I said, "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Damn, J she's fly."

Jake led me to the long lunch table that I guessed was reserved for cool kids only. I had just laid eyes on the only girl that could rival me in the looks department at this school, but she was my opposite. She had long coiffed blond hair and was tan. She shot me a small fake smile. Emmett went to her and kissed her on the neck. Huh. I thought for sure she would be Edward's girlfriend.

"Babe, this is Bella," he said.

"Pleasure, Bella. Rosalie Hale. Just call me Rose." No hand this time. She just gave me a bitchy little look. I could tell she and I would be friends.

"Pleasure's mine." I gave her a fake smile to show her ass I was not intimidated.

"So, Bella, can I get you anything from the lunch line?" Jake asked, a little too eager. I got this little puppy dog wrapped around my finger already. Too easy.

"Actually, I'll just take an apple."

"K, be right back with that," and he gave me a wink. Whatev, Jakey, think again.

I took a seat near Emmett and Rosalie.

" Heya, bitch," I heard Rosalie say. I turned and there was dear little Alice standing over my shoulder.

"Hey, Rose. Everyone playing nice?" She turned and stared questioningly at Rosalie. She seemed a little perturbed at my presence, but I'm sure once she gets to know me she'll change her tune.

"Shut it, Alice," Rose replied, "of course we are, aren't we Bella?"

"Yeah, I've never met a girl more welcoming than Rose."

"See, Alice, told you." Rose replied. Alice took a seat next to me. While I was waiting for my Jakey to bring me my apple, I saw Edward and Jasper making their way over to the lunch line. God he was sexy. But he had a big ego and I was not willing to stroke it at this point.

"How's everything going so far Bella ?" Alice asked in a sweet voice.

"Honestly, classes are a snooze fest. I learned most of this stuff last year. No big deal, though. Easy A's." I really wanted to pry about Eddie but didn't want to seem too obvious.

"So, Alice, I am going to need the rundown on the Forks High social ladder. I'm still trying to figure it all out."

" Oh, yeah, of course. For starters, this side of the table is reserved for A-list seniors only, which includes me, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, and whoever he's 'dating' at the time. And now you. That side is B-list. A couple of seniors but mostly underclassmen that we keep around for our advantage. And then there's everyone else." A-list, B-list? How retarted.

"And who exactly is Edward 'dating' at this time?"

"Oh god, I hope you aren't interested in him. His is such an asshole. And I'm beginning to like you Bella." Shit.

"No, no Alice. Of course not, I just wanted to see who else would be sitting with us." I just lied through my teeth.

"Her name is Jessica Stanley. She was totally B-list until Edward started dating her. It hasn't been long. A month maybe? She's ok though."

"So, does he 'date' a lot?"

"Not really. He's more of a fuck 'em and chuck 'em kinda guy. I think he's getting ready to dump Jessica though. Promise not to say anything, but she said the 'L' word today."

I laughed out loud. "What a dumbass."

Alice shushed me. "Here they come."

I began to size up this Jessica. Eww. I really expected more from Eddie. Jessica was really preppy looking, all decked out in a Polo and tennis skirt with horse teeth and flyaways. Double eww. She couldn't touch me.

They walked up to us and she looked in my direction.

"Jess, this is Bella," Alice said.

"Oh, hey Bella" she cleared her throat and looked me up and down. Instant intimidation. I seemed to have that effect on people.

"And, Edward, I think you met Bella in biology?"

"Yeah, hey." He didn't even look at me. He just kept looking around the lunch room like he was bored. Hmph.

"Like Bella, honestly, not to be rude or anything, but your sitting in my seat," Jessica said, still eyeing me.

Rose shot daggers at her. "Like, Jess spare me. Bella's new and she's sitting here today, OK?"

Wow, the frigid bitch really might be warming up to me some, or she really didn't like this Jess person. I think it's the latter.

"Why don't you two just sit on that side with Rose and Emmett," Alice suggested. I honestly wasn't aware of the assigned seating. What are we, in kindergarten?

"Ok with you, boo?" She looked at Edward for approval.

"Yeah, whatever, doesn't matter," he said.

They took their seats directly across from me when Jake walked up with my apple. Or apples I should say.

"Bella, I didn't know what kind to get so I got all three." I stood up and looked directly in his eyes. I could feel everyone including Eddie witness this exchange.

"Oh, Jake, no problem," I said seductively," I like the red ones. They're more juicy." I took the red apple still making eye contact with Jake and took a bite out of it. Then, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, no problem Bella. Anytime, really."

After the shock wore off, he turned and sat down at the 'B-list' table. I turned back and took my seat and continued to eat my apple and gossiped with Alice some more.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, nothing, I think he's kind of adorable."

"Whatever you say, girl. So, I had a great idea! I thought you know, if you weren't doing anything after school that you could come with us girls to go shopping in PA."

" Who are the girls and what is 'PA'?"

" Port Angeles, silly. You didn't think they actually have any good shopping around here did you? And it would be me, you, Rose, and Jessica."

Perfect.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I could not wait to get details about Eddie from Jessica. Besides, he is going to dump her ass anyway, better to have an advantage.

"OK, great! Meet me in the parking lot after school. We can ride together."

EPOV

Jake Black? She has got to be kidding. The kid was a total douche. Ok, he had a great house on the cliffs in La Push, and had insane parties, but that was the only reason we kept him around. He was only like 12 years old or some shit, and I could have sworn he had a girlfriend. Well at least Bella Swan was no lesbian. She totally just eye fucked Jake and said he was 'adorable', and she let him put his arm around her. I heard Mike Newton was shot down in the first minute she got here. Hmm.

I hoped she was going to see what I was about to do. I turned to Jessica who was yammering on to an annoyed Rose, took my hand and forced her to turn her head to me. I ran my finger down her face and placed my finger under her chin as she stared at me with wide eyes.

I looked down at her and said smoothly," Baby, I'm bored. Let's get out of here."

I proceeded to make out her neck for a little longer than necessary. She started softly moaning. I kissed a small line up her neck, jaw and then a final kiss to her mouth. Take that Bella.

" Mmmkay babe, " was all she could say.

I stole a glance at Bella, who was too busy looking in a mirror applying her lip gloss to her perfect lips to even notice. God she was sexy. She looked totally unaffected by my public display of affection.

"Gross, Edward. Take that bullshit somewhere else," Rose said sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, we were just leaving," Jessica said as she pulled me up by the hand.

I looked around the table and announced, "Well, guys this sure has been _fun_, but we're out."

Bella didn't even look up. What gives?

"Ok, Ed, but not in the Jeep, ok?" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, and don't forget, we're meeting at _your _house after school today, " Jasper said, "you got the booze, right?"

"Yeah, bitch I got it." I replied.

It was my turn to have the bastards over for video game and booze night. We did it Wednesdays while the girls went shopping. They usually stopped by afterwards. I was leading Jessica toward the double doors when I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to steal another peek at Bella. To my surprise, she was looking right back at me over her shoulder with those sexy eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me and slowly shook her head. Game. On.

We finally made it out of that god awful school and out to my car in the parking lot when Jessica slammed me up against it and began kissing me violently. I was becoming breathless and had to practically scrape her lips off of mine.

"Whoa, watch the paint on the Volvo, damn." I really wasn't planning on doing anything but smoke a j with her. The PDA at lunch was all an insinuation. A show for Bella. Besides, I already got some from Jess this morning and she was getting dull.

She put her lips up to my ear and whispered," Edward, I love you and I want you to make love to me." I rolled my eyes. She really is crazy.

"Well, I just want to chill. Get in and smoke with me or go back to class." She walked around to the passengers side all huffy and slammed the door after she got in. Oh hell no. No way is this chick going to get attitude with me and take it out on my car. Who does she think she is? I opened the driver's side and stuck my head in.

"On second thought, Jessica, I want to be alone. Get out." She looked like I had just bitch slapped her or something.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Nope. Now get the fuck out of my car!"

"You are such an asshole, Edward. Fuck you!" she yelled. She got out, and slammed the door _again _and took off.

"I already did bitch!" I yelled after her as she ran back toward the school. Whatever. Time with her was coming to a close anyway. No need to dwell. I got in my Volvo, opened the glove box and pulled out a fattie. I lit it up, turned up my music and got s-t-o-n-e-d. I decided not to go back to class today.

All I wanted to do was sit there and think about a certain girl.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Thank God. The school day was finally over. The rest of the day dragged. I was looking forward to the shopping trip with 'the girls.' I couldn't wait to get some much needed info about Eddie from Jessica. I need to know his story. Plus, I really _did_ need some retail therapy. I called Charlie at the station to tell him that I met some nice friends and they were taking me shopping and out to dinner in PA. He told me to be home at a decent hour. Right. I was making my way toward the school parking to meet Alice so we could drop my car off at my house, and make our way to the mall.

I was scanning the parking lot looking for Alice when I saw him. Eddie. He and Jasper and Emmett were play fighting by a silver Volvo. I stopped and pulled my strawberry lip gloss from my purse, swiped in on and walked toward them with a little swing in my hips. I looked at the line of cars as I approached and knew right away which car belonged to whom. The bright yellow Porsche was Alice's for sure. The candy red convertible Mercedes was Rose's. Jacked up Jeep, Emmett, and the old GTO had to be Jasper's. So that leaves Edward with the bitch car? Ha ha. I guess I shouldn't think that way as I have the ugliest car in existence, but I used to have an M3 for crying out loud.

"Hey, boys," I said, to get their attention. The three of them stopped to look at me. Jasper smirked and nudged Edward.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Edward said nothing, of course.

"Hey. I was just wondering where Alice was. She's supposed to take me shopping?"

"Oh, she's with Rose, they should be here in a minute," Jasper replied.

"Ok, thanks." I was turning around to walk toward my truck

"Say, Bella?" Jasper called after me. I turned back around to face them.

"Yeah?"

"You're coming to the Cullen residence after your little shopping trip, right? We're just having a couple of cocktails, and hanging out, you know, the usual."

I looked over at Edward eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't know Jasper, am I even invited?"

Jasper and Emmett both turned to look at him waiting for a response.

He looked back at me, shrugged his shoulders and replied," Well, I guess so, I mean, I'm sure Alice would want you to come." What. An. Ass.

I shrugged my shoulders and responded calmly with a hint of bitch, "Then I _guess _I'll see if I can make it."

"Damn!" Emmett exclaimed. "She's feisty, and I like it!"

I rolled my eyes and turned, walking to my truck when Alice, the ball of energy, came running toward me.

"Bella, I was looking for you! Are you ready to shop your ass off, or what?"

"Of course I am," I replied, "let's get the fuck out of here."

"Ok, I'll just text Rose and let them know we'll meet them after we drop off your car. I'll see you at your house in 10."

"You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, we usually try to avoid going anywhere near the Chief's house. See ya in a bit."

I got into my truck feeling little annoyed. Why was Eddie being so fickle? I caught him smirking at me earlier when he was walking out of the lunchroom. I knew that little PDA session with Jessica was contrived so that I would see. He really didn't seem like the kind of guy who makes out with his girlfriend in public. Huh. I pulled up to Charlie's and ran upstairs to change into ballet flats because I couldn't bear go shopping with these damn heels on. I heard tires on the gravel and music blaring, so Alice had arrived. I bolted down the stairs and got into her car.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey, Al. Thanks for picking me up, I am so needing this, you have no idea."

"Ha ha," she laughed, "anytime, babe, shopping is my favorite pastime, you know. Oh, also, I wanted to make sure that you are definitely coming over later for our weekly get together. Jasper said my asshole brother was not exactly too welcoming."

"Yeah, about that…why is Edward being such a douche to me? I mean, I was trying to be nice to him in class and he blew me off, in the cafeteria he blew me off, and blew me off in the parking lot." I'd really like to blow him off sometime soon, though.

"I don't know, Bella. Ever since this girl he dated, Tanya, moved away, he's been a total asshole to all woman kind. I think he really liked her and it fucked him in the head." Yes, this information was useful.

"Well, he'll find out soon enough that I don't take kindly to bullshit like that."

"Just be a bitch back to him," she laughed," it works wonders for Rose. And please come over later, don't mind my dumbass brother."

"No, it's fine. I'm coming as long as Charlie doesn't care."

"Just lie and say you're tired and dinner ran late."

"I'll try. I'm still in a little trouble, but he may let me just to spite Renee."

"So what's the deal with the family back home anyway? Tell me more about why they made you come here."

"Well, Phil's a professional baseball player and my mom is his groupie. They were out of town all the time. It was fucking fantastic. The only rule was not to have parties, and the one time I did, I got caught. And it was some party. Maybe it's for the best though, it was kind of getting old in Phoenix."

"So, did you leave anyone behind? You know, a boyfriend?" she inquired.

" I had a boyfriend, James, but we broke it off before I even knew I was going to be shipped here. We still talk, though. It was a physical thing, really. Nothing like you and Jasper."

"Yeah, we're pretty much soul mates. He's honestly the best person I've ever met. I already have my engagement ring picked out for after college."

"That's great, Alice, really. I have never had anything like that."

"You will someday." She patted my hand reassuringly.

We made our way to the Port Angeles mall when Alice opened her buzzing phone.

"Hey, bitch I'm here. Quit blowing up my phone, me and Bella are talking, gah." I was guessing Rose was on the other line.

"She never met up with you? What happened?" Pause.

"Oh, I see. Well, meet us in the usual spot, Bye." She slammed her phone shut.

She turned to me."I swear to god, Bella, I am so sick of my brother throwing away women. I always try and include them to be nice, and right when I think someone might stay around, he goes and fucks it all up." Interesting development.

"Well? Spill it," I said a little too eager.

"After he and Jessica left after lunch, they got in some sort of fight. He ended it officially after school. She's devastated." Even more interesting.

"Alice, I mean, she kind of had it coming. She said she loved him. It's only been a month, right?

"True, Bella, that was pretty stupid of her, but I just wanted him to find someone again. He used to be so different. I should have known, though." Alice was honestly too nice for her own good. Men like Eddie usually don't change.

We walked up to the front of the mall to meet a waving Rose. She was dressed fabulously. These girls were definitely stylish, thank god.

"Hey, bitches, took ya long enough." She said as we came to greet her.

"Shut up, you know I drive fast." Alice said as she gave Rose a hug. I could tell they had been friends forever. I secretly hoped I would be included in their little circle soon. All my friends back home were typical bitches. They would stab you in the back and steal your man in a heartbeat.

"So, Bella, do you have a preference on where to go?" Rose asked.

"No, just take me anywhere with shoes. I have money to burn," I replied.

"Aw, a girl after my own heart," Rose replied. I guess Alice had convinced her to be nice to me finally.

We shopped and shopped and got to know each other better. Rose was actually very cool, and we had a lot in common. I had bags upon bags full of new sexy clothing and I was going to make the newly single Eddie notice me. We were all shopped out and the girls were missing their men, so we decided to head back. Ugh, crap. It dawned on me that I still had to call Charlie to see if I could stay at Alice's. I walked away from the girls so I could lay it on thick.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" for effect, of course.

"Bells?"

"Hey, dad. So I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I'm still here in Port Angeles with Alice and Rose. Shopping ran a little long and we are sooo hungry and tired. We wanted to stop and get some food on the way back, and since her house is closer than ours, well, I was wondering if you cared if I just stayed at Alice's."

"I don't know, Bella, you don't have any of your stuff for school. It's kind of last minute."

"I brought my backpack, and I bought some clothes at the mall. She can give me a ride to school in the morning. I'm just so tired, dad. It's been a long day."

"I don't know, Bells, you are supposed to be grounded."

I started begging. "Please, dad, I really want these girls to be my friends. Please be cool, dad and let me stay." I was whining at this point.

"OK, but I'm always cool." I rolled my eyes. "I guess that'll be fine, just as long as Carlisle and Esme know."

"Thanks dad, you are seriously the best! I love you!"

"Love you , too. Bye."

I was so glad Charlie was new to this parenting thing. Anyone else would never have been able to get away with that. I told the girls I would be staying over, and Alice jumped up and down with excitement. We walked through the mall on the way back to the cars and I started feeling a little nervous and then a little excited. I mean, Eddie lived at Alice's. I realized I wanted to change into something more appropriate for the occasion. I stopped by the bathroom and chose a perfect outfit; a short black dress and a pair of gray slouchy boots. I touched up my makeup and hair and met up with Alice and Rose. We got to the cars and made our way home to the boys.

* * *

a/n: So, Bella's allowed to stay over. I wonder what will happen next? Hmmm. Booze + Edward + Bella. EPOV up next. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I'm a little hung over due to the St. Patrick's day festivities last night, so I hope this chapter makes sense. There may be some lemony goodness this go round, kids! Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

"Dude, you could have at _least_ made her feel welcome. Alice really likes the broad. Why are you acting so fucking weird today, man?"

" Shut it, Jas, seriously, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah, bro, she's so hot! Why wouldn't you want her to come over tonight? I mean, we can at least look at her." Emmett said.

"Whatever, Em, maybe she'll stop by. Listen, I gotta go take care of some shit, just meet me at my house in half an hour."

They jumped into their cars and drove away yelling obscenities at the underclassmen.

I was thinking upon this whole Bella thing. She was a straight up bitch to me and showed very little interest. I never had to 'be nice' to a girl before to get her to want to do me. I really didn't get it. I hope she shows tonight. I needed a little one on one time with her, maybe we could start over, you know? I could try to be nice. I wanted that, but I had some unfinished business to tend to. I needed to officially end it with the crazy bitch Jessica. This isn't going to be pretty. I whipped out the cell.

_Jess, come meet me. We need to talk._

_I'd say so, Edward. Where?_

_By my car._

The bitch kept me waiting for about ten minutes when I finally saw her bounding toward me. I sized her up. What the hell was I thinking fucking around with this girl? She was a nobody compared to Bel- god, why does it even matter? I mean, shit, about to break up with my girlfriend so I could hook up with her? I may not even have a shot in hell. Oh well, here goes…

"What the fuck was that earlier, Edward? You pretty much seduced me in the lunch room, and then kicked me out of you car when I thought you- I mean, all the mixed signals." She moved closer and put her hands on my chest and looked into my eyes.

"I love you. You have to know that, Edward. Don't treat me that way. Tell me you love me too and I'll forgive you."

Who the fuck was this girl? I need a drink. I pryed her hands off my chest.

"Listen, Jessica, I can't say that to you because I honestly don't think I really ever liked you that much. So please stop saying that fucking word. Listen, I don't think we should date anymore. It's over."

"Wh-wh-what?" Here come the waterworks. She started blubbering and crying. God, this was so annoying.

"Yeah, so that's that I guess. I hope we can still be friends." Closure. I was feeling better already. I turned on my heel and unlocked my car and got in. She was still standing there in shock with tears running down her face when I pulled away. Eh, oh, well.

I pulled up to my house and Jasper and Emmett were already there waiting for me. Esme and Carlisle were away on they're 27th honeymoon so we had the house to ourselves this week.

"What's up, Romeo? Heard you broke up with Jessica." Emmett stated. Wow, word travels fast around here.

"Yeah, it was about time. Let's go inside dipshits. I need a fucking drink after that." They both laughed.

A few hours passed and Jasper, Emmett and I were helping ourselves to a few beers, and were having a Halo tournament. I suddenly became very bored with it. My mind was somewhere else.

"I'll be right back." I got off the couch and walked toward the music room.

"OK, Ed, but I'm taking your turn." Emmett said.

"I really fucking don't care."

I walked into one of the many unused rooms in the Cullen mansion and shut the door. The music room. This is where I kept my old piano. I hadn't played in a year or two, but suddenly felt the urge to do so. I played softly for awhile when I heard the door open slowly. It was Jasper.

"Hey dude. Sorry to interrupt," Jasper said."Are you fucking playing again!?"

"Yeah, it's really weird. I just felt the urge."

"That's great, man. The whole time I've known you, you loved to play. And then you just stopped one day. I was just shocked to hear it is all."

"No, it's all good. I'm done now."

"OK, uh, the girls called."

" So when are Rose and Alice getting here?" I said, trying not to sound obvious. I didn't want my friends thinking I cared if _she_ came over or not.

"Actually, all three of them are coming. Bella got the go ahead to stay the night and they should be here in a few." What? She's _sleeping_ here? I had to go change, freshen up a little. Wait. Since when did I care? I always looked good.

"Ok, I gotta go take a leak. I'll see you guys in a minute." I walked rather fast toward the first set of stairs leading to my room.

"Oh, and Edward?" Jasper called up to me.

"Yeah, Jas."

"Alice said 'be nice' or she's going to cut your dick off while you're asleep." I love my sister.

I made my way to my room, and started shuffling through the closet. I changed into my favorite tee shirt and a pair of distressed jeans and looked myself over. Hmm, perfect. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put on my signature French cologne. I was starting to feel a little anxious. What was I going to say to her? I didn't do nice very often, especially to women. I heard the garage door open. Shit. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a beer and jumped on the couch with Emmett.

"Hey, girls!" Emmett called out.

Alice and Rose walked in and jumped on their mates. I peeked over the couch and saw her walk in behind them. I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't swallow. Be cool, Edward, shit. She looked amazing. I willed myself up from the couch and walked over to her in the kitchen where she was eyeing the liquor.

"Hey." It's all I could get out.

"Hey," She said not looking up from the bottles.

"So, uh, can I get you a drink or something?" I asked. She finally looked up at me.

"Sure," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, uh, what's your poison?"

"Grey Goose on the rocks," she said. I got a small glass from the pantry and filled it with ice. I took the bottle of Grey Goose and poured a little in, and handed it to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What, do you think I'm a fucking baby? Hand me that bottle." I handed her the bottle of vodka, and she filled it almost to the top.

"There. That's better. Thanks, Eddie." Eddie? I hated that name.

"So, uh, Bella, uh, how are you liking Forks?" I didn't know what the fuck to say. She looked up at me with those brown sex eyes and sipped her drink.

"Oh, so you're making small talk with me now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Forks is rainy. But other than that, not too bad." There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence until she spoke.

"Say, Edward, why were you being such a douchebag earlier?" Hmm, wasn't prepared for that one.

"Uh, yeah. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Like thinking about dumping your girlfriend and leaving her in the parking lot?" Damn, she's harsh.

"Yeah, that's not really any of your business, Bella. But, sure, that could have been a reason."

"OK then, just wanted to clear the air." She brushed my arm as she walked past me heading toward the den. She didn't seem so thrilled at my explanation.

"Hey, Bella?" I called after her.

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at me.

"Come back over here. Please." I motioned for her to come back.

She walked back over to me and stared up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Look, I owe you an apology. I was less than welcoming to you earlier. Let's start over, ok?" I stuck my hand out.

"Friends?" she hesitated and shook it. I knew I could do the whole nice bit.

"Ok Eddie, but no more douchebaggery. I can be a real bitch." Yep, she definitely likes me. Her hand was soft.

"Let's join the others. Shall we?" I put my arm out for her to take. She threaded her arm through mine and I led her to the den.

* * *

BPOV

Wow, I was impressed. Eddie actually apologized to me and seemed nervous about it. Things were looking up. Alice mouth fell open when we walked into the den to join them.

"Well thank god," she said, "I was beginning to worry we would have to separate you two."

"No, Alice we kissed and made up," I replied. He wishes.

Jasper piped up, "Ok, now that you guys are here shall we play a little sexual truth or dare? Sexual questions and dare's only. No cheating, and you have to answer the questions truthfully."

"Absolutely, " I said. I tossed my drink back and took a seat in between Edward and Rose. I was a little worried about this game. I wasn't going to like blow Emmett while Rose watched or anything.

"Rose, truth or dare," he said.

"Truth."

"Where was the last place you and Emmett had sex?"

"That's easy. Last night we were in the heat of the moment in the Cullen's garage, and just _had_ to have sex…on the hood of Alice's Porsche."

"Bitch! You are paying tomorrow to have my car detailed. Twice. You knew, Jasper. You totally set that up! You asshole. Why didn't you tell me?" She punched Jasper in the chest. Alice was about as scary as the Easter Bunny. I laughed out loud.

"Alice," Rose said."Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How big is Jasper's peen?"

"Why do you want to know, perv!?" Alice said.

"Just answer the question, Al. It's all I could come up with."

"It's hard to tell without a ruler, but I'd say at least 8 inches. I mean it's so long and beautiful." Eddie and Emmett were fake vomiting. This game was fun.

"Ok, Bella, your turn. Truth or dare," Alice said. I was sick of all this truth business. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my brother. Make it good, too. Edward, you must stay completely still, and no touching." Thank. You. Alice. I looked over at Edward who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Lean back, honey, I won't bite." I pushed him back up against the couch, lifted my dress a little and straddled him. I could feel him through my panties, already hard. It felt _big_. I put my hands around his neck and looked into his eyes for a few seconds. I ran my one of my hands up his neck and through his hair slowly and placed it back down on his shoulder, still making eye contact. I could feel his cock twitch below me as I did so. Oh, so he likes that. I took my other hand and pulled it through his hair, and yanked his head back a little. Twitch. I leaned in slowly, giving him my best sex eyes looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. I placed a kiss…upon his forehead. I scooted off of him quickly, hiked my dress down and took my seat.

"Wow, Bella, that was great!" Alice was clapping.

"Fuck you Edward! Haha!, "Rose said. They all got a kick out of it. Eddie looked down at me.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What, Eddie," I said innocently," She didn't specify that it had to be on the lips."

He smirked and brought his lips to my ear and whispered," That was the best cock tease I've ever had." This made me smile. I was thinking of something clever to say back, when the doorbell rang. Over and over. Edward jumped up from the couch and walked briskly toward the door, adjusting himself before he opened it.

"Edward , can we talk? Please." All I could hear was a girl's voice. Alice and Rose were shushing the boys to get a better listen.

"Jessica, please. We've already talked. It's over. No need to show up at my house, ok?"

"Edward, why won't you just come out here and talk to me. Or I could come in?"

I was about to end this for him right now. I felt I needed to do Eddie a little favor since I just gave him blueballs and all. I stood up and snuck around the other side of the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing," Alice whispered. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. Edward and Jessica were still exchanging words when I tiptoed through the dining room and to the wall on the other side of the door. I turned my head over and fluffed my hair. I walked around to Eddie, put my arm around his waist and looked back and forth between them.

"Is there a problem, Edward? I wanted to finish the game." I said. I looked into his eyes and stuck my bottom lip out. He caught on and put his arm around me.

"No, Bella, there is no problem." I looked at Jessica and smirked. Her jaw was on Edward's front stoop.

"What the fuck, Edward!??" She pointed to me. "And you, you fucking bitch, I'm going to beat your ass!"

"Ha ha, bring it sweetie," I replied still smirking.

He was choking back laughter and said, "Goodnight, Jess." before slamming the door in her face. We both busted out laughing in the foyer. He took my hand and led me back to the den. Everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, still laughing.

"Take a guess," he replied.

"Well, Eddie, I think you owe me a drink."

"Absolutely, Bella. That was the funniest shit I've seen in awhile."

I took my place on the couch and waited for my drink.

"Don't skimp, me, Eddie! I want a real drink," I called to him in the kitchen.

He came back with two full glasses of vodka on ice and handed me one.

"Cheers." We clinked glasses and I took a huge swallow. Edward and I sat on his couch and talked for awhile. It seemed like he was really starting to open up to me, and I to him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but we were having a great time together. I was feeling a little tipsy.

"Thanks for doing that earlier," He said looking into my eyes.

"No, problem really," I said slurring a little. I went to smack him on the arm when he caught my wrist.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yep. What is it, Eddie?"

"Can I kiss you? On the mouth, I mean, not on the forehead."

I feigned shock."I thought we were friends!"

"We are. Friends can kiss sometimes, you know."

"Uh huh, you can kiss me, Eddie." He looked into my eyes and slowly brought his lips to mine. He smelled so good. We pressed our lips together eagerly and I felt some sort of energy between us; an electricity. I wonder if he felt it too. Our tongues wrestled around with each other. He tasted so good. I wonder what the rest of him tastes like. I pulled his lips from mine and began licking a line up his neck.

"Mmmm," he moaned. I took his hand and ran his fingers lightly up my leg.

"I want you to touch me Edward." I looked at him in his beautiful green eyes.

"But I thought we were friends," he said to me smirking.

"Friends can touch each other sometimes, you know," I said, biting my bottom lip.

He chuckled. He ran his hands up and down my legs, lifted my skirt and slowly slid my panties down. The anticipation was making me crazy. He slid two of his fingers up my folds.

"Your so wet, baby," he whispered.

He plunged his fingers into me and I whimpered. He thrusted them in and out and worked my clit with his thumb while I moaned quietly. God, he was good and I wanted to touch him, too. I stopped him and pulled at his belt. He unhooked it unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down, boxers and all. Well ,well. Hello, Eddie Jr. He sat beside me and began kissing me and thrusting his fingers into me again. I took his cock in my hand and began pumping. He let out a deep moan.

"Mmmm, Bella, hold on."

He took my hand off of him, unzipped my dress and pulled the top part down. He unhooked my bra and flung it across the room. He began kissing my breasts, rolling my nipples around with his tongue. He lifted his head.

"You're beautiful, you're so beautiful," he whispered, looking me over.

I took him in my hand again and pumped as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me and bite my nipples. I could feel the pressure building and I knew I was a goner at any moment.

"Oh, mmmm. Faster."

He began thrusting faster as I rocked my hips and I pumped him faster too.

I whispered, "Ohhhhhh! Eddddiee!" I was trying not be loud. I didn't want the others to hear us. My breathing picked up and the feeling washed over me.

"Ahhhhh," I breathed. He just made me come so hard. Most boys don't know what they're doing down there, but he hit every spot. I looked up at him when it was over, and he was still watching my face. I heard moans coming from him.

"Bella," he said breathlessly,"your going to make me come."

He put his lips on mine and kissed me deeply. I felt his hot, wet juices spill all over my hand as he shuddered over me. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed the top of his head as he lay on top of me panting. I just had me some Edward Cullen, and I felt great.

A few minutes later, we were cleaned up and dressed.

"Bella, join me for a cigarette?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go." We stepped onto the sprawling Cullen patio. He lit my cigarette and I took a pull.

He looked down at me and cleared his throat , "So, uh, should we, um, keep this kind of between us? I mean, I don't want people thinking…you know what I mean."

Ouch. That stung a little. I shook it off.

I looked up to him, grinned, and said, "Secret's safe with me, Eddie."

* * *

a/n: What did you think, kiddies? Hopefully I'll be able to put up a new chapter tomorrow. Ta Ta!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I am pleasantly surprised at how many hits my little story has received. Awesome.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up on the Cullen's couch this morning feeling like shit. I had a terrible hangover. At least I think it was from the alcohol. I lay there pondering on the events of the night previous. Edward telling me I was beautiful, having a really passionate moment together, and then Edward telling me he wanted me to keep it 'between us'. I was confused. Maybe even a little hurt. I usually never felt a knot like this in my stomach after a hook up. One thing I did _not_ feel was regret. I had seen a different side of Eddie and I liked what I saw. But, I was definitely going to fulfill his wishes. He wanted to act like it didn't happen? Then it did not fucking happen.

I needed to get myself the hell up and get ready for the new day, because Bella Swan does _not_ dwell on shit like this. I grabbed my newly purchased items from the mall and ran up the stairs of the Cullen mansion to find a bathroom when I stopped in my tracks. There was an endless hallway of doors. I really, really did not want to run into Edward yet. So I decided to text Alice.

_Alice?_ I waited for a minute in the hallway, wondering which one was his room.

_Just woke up. Where are you?_

_I'm looking for your bathroom. I need a shower. Do you have an extra toothbrush?_

_OK, there's a guest bathroom down the hall 3__rd__ door on the left. There's plenty of stuff in there that you can use. Be ready in 30._

I went to the door and opened and shut it quickly and dropped my things. I peered up at myself in the mirror. God, I looked like shit run over twice. I turned on the shower, got in and scrubbed the ever living shit out of myself. I was trying to get every last bit of Edward off of me. I got out of the shower and checked the time on my phone. No time to blow dry the hair. I found some gel in the medicine cabinet and decided to wear it big and wavy. From my bags I pulled out some R&R skinny jeans, some black heels, a low cut fitted tee and a grey pinstripe vest. I wanted to show off my assets today. I put on my eye makeup and lip gloss and looked myself in the mirror again. Much better. I opened the door slowly peering around the corner. The coast was clear. _Buzz_.

_Bella? Hey I'm in the car, hurry up! I don't want to be late._

I ran down the stairs and walked toward the den to make my way out to the garage. It was quiet. Whew. The only thing I could hear was the very faint sound of some sort of classical piano music being played on the stereo in q far away room. I walked faster than necessary to the garage and hopped into Alice's bright yellow Porsche. Her tires squealed as she pulled out.

"Morning, sunshine," she greeted me.

"Good morning, Alice," I smiled, feeling a little car sick. She drives like a maniac.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess. I passed out on the couch right after you guys went to bed."

"Oh, wow. Edward is such a gentleman. We have like, four guest rooms." She didn't seem suspicious.

"No big deal, really, I had fun, thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem, same time next week?" Hmm.

"I have to see what's up with school work and everything, but maybe."

"Oh, shut up! You'll be there." I let out a small fake laugh. I really didn't know if I was going to be there or not, given the situation.

We pulled up to the school, and my head was in a fog. I felt a little wobbly as I got out of the car. A group of people were staring at us and whispering as we walked up toward the school. I looked them up and down and rolled my eyes. Fucking shit talkers. My second day of school wasn't starting out so well. We were on time to Calculus but I couldn't focus. I was feeling the knot again as the minutes ticked away and I would have to face Edward in Biology. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So, Bella," a voice whispered," I was wondering if you were going to Jake Black's party tomorrow night?"

God, this Mike kid didn't get the hint the first time? He looked like a little boy. Fuck it, I'll be nice. I looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there."

"Great, maybe we can meet up for a drink?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders not answering the right.

"Ok, then. See you there."

I turned forward and stared at the clock. Only fifteen minutes to go. I was fidgeting with my pen, when the person behind me tapped my shoulder and dropped a note on my desk. She whispered, "From Tyler." I scanned the room and a boy with dark hair and features waved at me. I scowled. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I opened the note and read it.

_Hey Bella. I'm Tyler. Was wondering if you are going to Jake Black's Friday?_

I scribbled back.

_Yeah. _

I tossed the note over my shoulder and got it back within what seemed like seconds.

_See you there._

I crumpled it up. I wasn't playing this game anymore. Why were the boys who were so afraid to speak to me yesterday suddenly want to know my Friday night plans? Boys like them just don't grow balls overnight. The bell rang. Shit.

"Bye Bella," Mike said. He and this Tyler guy met at the door and walked out together. Oh, so they're friends.

"What was that all about?" Alice inquired.

"I have no clue, both of them just asked if I was going to be at Jake's tomorrow."

"Eww."

"I know."

"Well I have to go meet Jasper, so I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Alice waved at me as she skipped toward the door.

I was walking slowly toward the science hall, when the knot in my stomach showed up again. I arrived to Biology and sat at the empty lab table and got out my things. Thank god he wasn't here yet. I crossed my fingers in hopes that he would skip bio today.

Nope.

I looked up and saw him running his hands through his hair and walking toward me. Last nights events flashed into my head and the knot got tighter. I felt like vomiting. I mean, I let this guy finger me and I hadn't even known him twenty four hours. But boy, did he. He threw his books down on the table, slid in his seat and looked over at me.

"Hey," he stated.

"Hey," I said back I looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"So, how you feeling today?" He asked.

" I could be better. I have a killer hangover."

"Yeah, me too. Can you believe we polished off a bottle of vodka?" He said smirking.

" I can believe it," I said. I faced forward and stared blankly at Mr. Banner. I had no idea what he was saying, but I wanted to act interested to take my mind off the boy sitting next to me.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up this morning feeling guilty as shit. I thought about Bella. I didn't want her to think I took advantage of her or anything. Last night was…was… I don't even know. We were drunk. She was so sexy. When we kissed for the first time, I felt a shock run through my body. What the hell _was_ that? Did the others know what happened? Did she really not tell Alice this morning? Her body was amazing… and her face when she came, oh my god. I couldn't wait to do that to her again…wait, what? I had to pull it together. I wasn't going to start thinking like some pussy. I got up and took a long shower, thought about her some more, and rubbed one off. I couldn't help it.

I needed to clear my head, so I ran down to the music room and sat at my piano. I didn't hear anyone, so I figured they were all at school. I played for awhile and got so frustrated I slammed my fist onto the top of the piano. I hope she doesn't hate me. I hope she doesn't say anything. Did I care if she did? I was not used to this. I had only felt this way after I had hooked up with a girl only one other time. I never gave a shit about the other girls I had tossed away, and I didn't even know if I even liked Bella.

I got in the Volvo and drove faster than usual to make my way to school. I loved this car. This car had seen a lot of action. I could do things to Bella in this car. Shit, Edward, chill. First period dragged. I couldn't wait to get to Biology to feel her out.

I walked in and saw her. She looked gorgeous. Radiant, even. She was concentrating on her science notes. I remembered how she looked naked, and I felt my cock harden a little. I sat down in my seat and looked over at her.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say.

"Hey." She smiled. Ok, making progress.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I could be better. I have a killer hangover." I have a Bella hangover.

"Yeah, me too. Can you believe we finished off a bottle of vodka?"

"I can believe it." She turned and faced forward listening intently to Mr. Banner. I fucking knew it. It was awkward. I took out a pen and paper.

_I had fun with you last night._ I slid the paper to her. I was anxiously waiting for her reply while she scribbled.

_I had fun with you, too._ She slid it back without looking directly at me, but had a smile on her face.

_Can we still be friends?_

_Why wouldn't we be? _She wrote.

_Well, after what happened…_

She slid the paper back to me, put down her pen, and folded her arms. She didn't look mad, but I could tell the conversation was over.

_Nothing happened, remember?_

As I read that line I knew something was off. I thought back to what I said to her last night and internally slapped myself. She misunderstood. I didn't want people to find out we had hooked up, because I didn't want to have to give them the play by play. I didn't want Emmett and Jasper to know how good she was, and how she smelled. I certainly didn't want them talking about it to the other guys in the school. Again with the pussy talk, but dammit, I wanted that memory to myself.

* * *

BPOV

It was finally lunch time. Bio with Edward was totally awkward and I didn't want to think about it anymore. At least he knew I didn't tell anyone our little secret. I was exhausted and wanted to go home. Only a few hours left. I made my way into the lunchroom, and was walking toward the 'A-list' table. Alice saw me from afar, smiled and waved. I did the same. I was really glad I had met her.

I passed all the B-listers and was almost to Alice when I lost my footing. I hit the floor with a loud _smack._ It didn't hurt but I was in shock. How embarrassing. I felt someone strong pull me off the floor, and I turned and looked up. Jake. I got my bearings when I realized there was some sort of commotion going on behind me. I heard laughter. And yelling. I pulled away from Jake.

"Fuck you, bitch!" I turned and looked into the face of an enraged Jessica. I get it now. That bitch _tripped_ me.

"What the fuck, Jessica?" I yelled back. There was another girl standing behind her ready to pounce on me.

"You know what the fuck you slut!" She poked her stubby little finger into my chest. Before I could say anything I heard more yelling behind me.

"Back the fuck up, Jessica! I will fucking hurt you!" I turned around to see Rose coming at us, fists clenched. Alice was right behind her.

"Shut up, Rose this has nothing to do with you!" she yelled back.

I turned back to Jessica. "Stay away from me you shady bitch!" I pushed her. Then, the bitch swung at me. I ducked. Rose pushed me out of the way and hit her square in the cheek. Jessica fell on her ass. Rose quickly looked around to make sure none of the school administrators saw her. "C'mon, Bella!" She pulled me quickly by the hand. She, Alice and I took our seats at the lunch table. I took a peek down at the B-list side. Jessica had made her way off the floor and was holding her face while bitching to her minions. They were shooting us evil looks. I saw the boys from class earlier looking at me snickering. Assholes. I turned to Rose.

"You didn't have to do that. But thanks."

"Yeah, I did. I have wanted to hit that bitch for months. I don't know who the fuck she thinks she is." We all laughed.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked up to the table with their food in hand, a look of shock written on their faces.

"What the fuck just happened, Rosalie!?" Emmett looked over at Rose.

"Babe, I had to knock that bitch out, ok? She tripped Bella."

"She tripped you?" Edward asked me. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, but I came out unscathed, thanks to these two." I looked at Rose and Alice smiling.

"Bella, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw Jake standing there.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thanks floor picking me up off the floor." I patted his hand.

"Dude, you saw it all? I want the play by play, I mean, every detail!" Emmett said to Jake.

Jasper Emmett and Edward all listened intently while Jake explained. I was going to have to watch my back from now on for sure. I knew Jessica would be at the party Friday. All this over stupid Eddie. Ugh.

All the boys sat down on the same side as each other while us girls gossiped on the other.

"She's been going around calling you a 'slut' and 'easy' after she saw you at our house last night," Alice told me.

"Fuck her," I said, "but that totally explains the balls those dickheads had to talk to me earlier in math. They think I'm easy."

"Whatever, Bella, she's jealous. I am so glad Edward broke up with her." Rose chimed in.

She looked over at him."You can really pick em, Edward," she said.

"Shut it, Rose. So, you're ok, right Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Good. Sorry about her. She's a lunatic," he said smiling at me.

"It was my own fault. I didn't know what I was getting into," I laughed. I felt a buzz in my pocket and took out my cell.

You have one new message from:

J.

I sighed.

_Hey babe, how's it going so far? When are you coming back?_

Shit. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I knew if I didn't he would just keep texting me over and over. Buzz.

_Hello? Bellllllaaaa???_

_Fine. Everyone is really nice._

_That's surprising. You actually like it?_

_Yeah, I do. _

_I miss you, Bell, I want to come see you_. I'm sure you do.

_Well, plan a trip. Maybe you can stay with me one weekend when Charlie's out fishing._

_I just may do that._

_Good. Listen, I gotta go, but call me later, ok?_

_I will._

"So who's that?" Alice asked. She had been reading over my shoulder the whole time. That little bitch.

"You know, that guy I told you about from back home? James?" I said this louder than necessary.

She nodded. "The ex?"

"Yeah, you'll get to meet him. He's going to come stay with me one weekend soon."

"Oooh, that should be fun," she said. "You could give him the grand tour of Forks!"

"Or you could just stay in." Rose said slyly.

Eddie choked on his Coke. Ha. Did Eddie not like that? I knew it. He didn't like to share.

I really was looking forward to James coming. Eddie needed to see that I wasn't like the other girls here. I wasn't going to wait for him to come around.

* * *

A/n: Game on! Jake's party coming up next!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I had been getting along fine today minus the awkwardness. Of course I still put on my; you-finger-fucked-me-but-I-don't-care-about-you façade. Even though I did care a little about what he thought. I hoped I was doing a good job to cover it up.

I had funny feelings when I was around him. Like nausea or something. I'm just glad I didn't see him but twice a day.

It's finally Friday night, and boy did I need to unwind. Rose picked me up and we were heading over to Alice's to get sexy for the evening. I picked out a strapless black mini dress and black heels to wear. Simple. Charlie let me out again without a hitch, as Rose charmed him in the kitchen earlier. 'Oh, Bella and I are just going to get a nice dinner and maybe a movie.' He ate it up. I didn't think he realized she was dating Emmett McCarty.

Alice greeted us at the front door.

"Hey bitches, I can't wait to get my drink on! Let's go get ready."

We walked up the staircase and into the hall to Alice's room. She popped a bottle of champagne and turned her music up. We were having a lot of fun. Dancing around, putting on our makeup and teasing each other's hair. The door flew open.

"Alice! Where the fuck are my…."

We stopped dancing. He stopped in his tracks. Fuck. Eddie Cullen. My makeup wasn't done yet, and my hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions.

"Oh." He looked between the three of us and began snickering.

Rose looked at him with annoyance.

"Hey, asshole! Can't you knock? What do you want?" Alice said to him.

"I just wanted to know where my new pants were. I left them in the laundry room and now they're gone!"

"I put them in your drawer, ass! Now get out."

"Ok, ok...You girls look lovely by the way."

Alice threw a book at him as he closed the door. "Fucker!"

I was a little embarrassed that Eddie had seen me in my Robert Smith moment.

We had finally pulled ourselves together and I may say we looked damn hot. Alice and Rose decided to coordinate with me and wear strapless dresses but in different colors. We walked downstairs to meet the boys who had patiently been waiting for us. They looked and smelled great. Edward especially. I felt the nausea coming on.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! Damn!" Emmett called out as we walked down toward them. Jasper smiled and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. Edward looked me over.

"You…uh…you um, look really nice."

"Thanks, Edward, you do too," I replied. I loved that I had tongue tied him.

We were walking out the front door toward the cars.

"Hey, guys you can go ahead. We have to go pick up some booze and herb."

Oh. I didn't think I would have to ride alone with Eddie.

"Yeah, see you there in thirty," Edward called to him. They got in Emmett's jeep and drove off.

I was walking around to the passenger's side of the Volvo.

"No, no no." He motioned me away from it.

"What?" He took me by the hand and led me to the six car garage. He typed in a long code and the door opened.

"We're taking my baby out tonight." He motioned toward the first car. I was getting wet just looking at the beautiful piece of machinery. A black on black Aston Martin Vanquish S. If he was trying to impress me, I was impressed. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in.

"So, uh, this is _your _car?"

"Yeah, Carlisle bought it for me a year ago. It was a guilt gift. Alice got a Porsche and I got this. They're never around, so they buy us things and think its ok." Oh, poor you.

"But you drive a Volvo and you have _this_?" He shot me a look.

"Sorry," I said.

"I love the Volvo. It was my first car." Ok, but it's still for soccer moms.

We drove for awhile in awkward silence and I began to recognize my surroundings. I could hear and smell the ocean. I _had_ been to La Push before, just like Jake said. We pulled up to a sprawling house on the cliffs that looked like it was made out of mostly glass. Gorgeous. Eddie drove us into Jake's garage. I guess he had something worked out with Jake as to keep his lovely Aston Martin garage-kept while he partied. Figures. He came around to my side, opened the door for me, and took my hand to help me out. Hmm, maybe he's not such a dickweed after all. We walked around to the front door and I could hear music blaring and laughing coming from inside. Two very large Quileute boys were standing by the door looking at us.

"Sup Edward?" One of them said.

"Hey, Quil. Having fun turning away freshman?"

"Ha Ha, yep. Who's this?"

"Uh, Bella Swan, meet Quil and Embry. Jake's buddies."

"Hey." I gave them a small smile.

"Oh, right. Bella. I've heard of you," Quil said. Great.

"She's hot, Edward," He said looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Yeah, we're not together or anything," I said before Edward could finish.

"Oh," this Quil guy got a little more confident. "Well, I'll see you inside, gorgeous."

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly.

Edward gave him a look. "In your dreams, asshole."

"Psh. Yeah, whatever, Edward."

Edward looked uncomfortable as we stepped through the door into Jake's house. A little jealous? Maybe? I hope so. The music was pumping and everyone was laughing and drinking having a great time.

"Is everyone else here yet?" I asked him.

"They should be here in a minute. You want to go grab a drink?"

"Of course I do."

We walked down the hall past the stairs into the kitchen. People were staring at the two of us as we walked by. I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye talking with a beautiful girl with dark features. She looked familiar.

"The usual?" Edward asked as we made our way to the bar in the kitchen.

"Oh, Eddie, you know me so well," I said to him with a smile. Might as well lighten the mood. Things between us were too awkward.

"I got ya. Be right back." I stood around for a few minutes looking around, when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Bella!" I turned. Jake and the girl were walking toward me.

"Hey Jake!" He walked straight up to me and pulled me into a hug. Over his shoulder I spied Edward walking toward us with the drinks. I hugged him back with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Ahem." I looked over at the girl who cleared her throat. She was tapping her foot looking impatient. After our too long embrace, Jake turned to me.

"Bella, this is my um, friend Leah." She looked me up and down. Uh-huh. From the way she was looking at me, I could tell they were involved in some way.

"I think we've met before, like when we were little or something," she said to me.

"Yeah, you look familiar. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah." She took Jake's hand.

Edward walked up to us and handed me my drink.

"Sup Edward, how's it going?" Jake asked him.

"Great." Edward kind of gave him the cold shoulder.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Outside?" Edward asked. What was this all about?

"Yeah, sure." I turned back to Jake and Leah. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok, Bella, we'll have a drink later," Jake said to me and gave Edward a look.

"You kids have fun now," Edward called after them.

He led me out onto a huge deck that stretched the length of the house. I looked over the side and down to the cliffs and the ocean, and took a large gulp of my drink. Edward leaned on the ledge.

"So, uh, you like that kid?" He asked, looking over the ocean. Where was this going?

"Who, Jake? Yeah. We've known each other since we were little. Plus, he saved me from the floor when I was tripped by your girlfriend. He's nice. Why do you ask, Eddie?" I'll just put it out there. I waited for a response.

"No, it's nothing. I was just wondering."

"Thanks, but I can look out for myself, really. What did you want to talk to me about?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you alone about the other night."

" Well. We were alone the whole car ride here; you could have said something then." I was getting annoyed.

He held up his drink. "I won't lie. I needed a little liquid courage."

"What about it then?"

He sighed. "Well, I know you can tell things have been a little awkward between us the past couple of days, I just don't want it to be awkward anymore. I had a really good time with you, Bella, and I just wanted you to know that." I know you did. Eddie Jr. made that very clear. I said nothing to him.

"Well, did you? I mean, like it?" he inquired.

"Eddie," I said and patted his shoulder, "Of course I had fun. But it was just a one time thing, right? I mean you said it yourself, you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, about that. I have a reputation, Bella. If people knew we hooked up, they would want to know _everything_. And I mean every single thing."

"What about Jessica? I think she presumed we did and spread it around."

"No one believes it until I say it's so. People asked. I denied."

"Oh, well then I guess it is for the best that we not tell anyone then. Next time just try not to make me feel so cheap, ok?" I laughed. Shit, did I just say 'next time' out loud? Yes, yes I did.

He scooted closer to me and looked up into my eyes. "You felt that way? I didn't mean to-"

"No, Edward, it's fine. Really. Let's just pretend nothing happened, ok? We'll start over… for the second time," I laughed.

He then did something very unexpected. He stood straight up and took my face in his hands. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella," he breathed," I don't want to forget that happened, ok? I have _no_ regrets."

I smiled up at him. Wow, he was actually being sincere. I stared into his eyes and I felt my girly parts start to tingle. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. It was just kind of a lingering peck, but I felt the jolt again. I'm in too deep here. Was I actually feeling something for him? No. Right?

He looked over my shoulder and suddenly dropped his hands. I heard Jasper's voice and turned around, stepping away from Edward.

"Bitch, where have you been? I have been looking _everywhere_ for you! And Bella, Alice and Rose are worried. They think someone kidnapped you or something. Come on, let's party, fuckers."

We walked back inside to where the rest of the group was waiting for us. The boys were all talking to each other. Emmett turned to us.

"Later, ladies, we're going to go…uh, chill." As Edward followed behind the two of them he slyly grabbed my hand and squeezed as he walked past. Alice pulled me closer to them by the arm. I looked at the two of them and wiped the smile off my face.

Rose had her arms crossed. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Where've you been?"

"Oh, just talking to your brother outside."

"Oh, really. I hope he wasn't trying to lay it on too thick. I see the way he looks at you sometimes." He looks at me?

"Oh, no, it wasn't like that. He was just showing me around."

"Ok, whatever you say." She eyed me suspiciously. "Let's go do some shots."

An hour and four shots later, I was feeling loose. I wanted to find Eddie.

"Hey, girls, I need to use the ladies room. I'll be back."

"Ok, bitch," Alice slurred. She and Rose were laughing their heads off, Alice stumbling around.

I walked around to the large living room and looked around. There were people everywhere. I scanned the crowd. No Eddie. I walked around to the stairs and started walking up.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up and saw Mr. Mike Newton standing on the landing with his little friends. Ugh.

"Yo," was all I said and walked passed. I felt a hand grab me by the elbow. "So uh, Bella, where are you off to?" I turned and looked at him.

"Nowhere that concerns you. Bye."

"Wait." His grip tightened. " Let's go have a drink together. I want to talk to you."

"Um, no thanks."

"Come on." He was pulling m my arm now.

"Let the fuck go of me asshole! I don't want to fucking go talk to you!" I was yelling at this point.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" He laughed. "I thought you liked the boys, Bella. Just come with me." He put his hand on my ass.

"Mike, what the fuck!! Let me go!" I yelled.

Someone whizzed past me and Mike let go of my arm. I looked up. Edward had him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. I ran to the top of the stairs and watched.

"Listen, Newton, I don't know what the _fuck_ you think your doing, but you need to stop."

"Whoa, whoa, Edward. I was just trying to talk to her! Shit, man, your choking me."

Jasper and Emmett pushed past me ran down the stairs and stood behind him. He slammed Mike up against the wall again with more force. I heard Edward's words. He was speaking calmly but they were threatening.

"You don't look at her. You don't talk to her. She does not exist to you. Do. You. Understand."

"Yeah, yeah. Please, let me go," he choked.

Edward released him and stood back. He was gasping for air. Then Emmett took him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Consider yourself warned, Newton. That goes for the rest of you, too." He looked around at the other boys standing there with him. Jasper and Emmett walked down the stairs and away.

Edward turned to look at me and ascended the stairs. When he reached me he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. Without thinking, I took his hand and led him quickly down the hall. I opened the first door I saw and pulled him in with me. Nice. A bathroom. I closed the door and slammed him up against it. I looked into his eyes and crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back and tangled his hands in my hair.

"Bella," He breathed. He pushed me backward and lifted me onto the bathroom counter and stood between my legs.

"What are we doing?" He asked me breathless.

"I'm just thanking you for saving me," I looked into his eyes. "Don't ruin it with questions."

He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. His hands ran up and down my legs while he kissed my neck. He lifted my skirt with both of his hands and I wrapped my legs around him. He rubbed himself on me. I moaned. Nice and loud.

I looked up at him. "I want to suck your cock, Eddie."

I made sure to use the sex eyes. He looked at me surprised. Yes, I did just say that. I unwrapped my legs and loosened his belt. I pulled down his pants and boxers and dropped them to his feet and took him into my hands and started pumping. He groaned. I lifted myself off the counter and got on my knees on the floor.

"No, no. Get up, baby." He took my hand and I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Bella Swan, get back on that counter right now," he whispered. Yes sir. I lifted myself up again and he turned to me. " I want to taste you first."

* * *

EPOV

Emmett Jasper and I were chillin in a bedroom smoking a bowl and talking when we heard it. A girl yelling. It was kind of muffled but we heard it. I opened the door and looked down the hall to see what the commotion was. Then I saw her on the stairs. And heard her clearly; I was fucking enraged.

"Mike, what the fuck!! Let me go!" She yelled.

Mike Newton was grabbing her ass and pulling her toward him. Fuck no. I ran down the stairs and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. I threw him up against the wall.

"Listen, Newton, I don't know what the _fuck_ you think your doing but you need to stop."

"Whoa whoa, Edward. I was just trying to talk to her! Shit, man, your choking me." I squeezed my hand harder around his neck.

"You don't look at her. You don't talk to her. She does not exist to you. Do. You. Understand."

"Yeah, yeah. Please, let me go," he said.

I was pretty sure he couldn't breathe well. I let him go. My boys came up behind me and roughed him up a little more. I had to see if she was ok. It wasn't fair to her that some asshole like Mike thought he could touch her like that. This was all my fault. I was going to have a word with Jessica about spreading rumors about my friends.

The guys at school kept asking me if I hooked up with her, how she was, etc…I denied it of course. I didn't want any of them thinking they had a chance. I especially didn't want Alice to find out. She would kill me for hooking up with her friend. When I talked to her earlier, she said I made her feel cheap before because of the whole secrecy thing. That stung, because I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She took me by the hand and led me to one of Jake's bathrooms and we started fooling around. Then she told me what she wanted to do. Fuckin A. It surprised me how forward she was. But I liked it. Bella Swan wanted to suck my dick and I was going to let her. But not yet. I was too curious about how she tasted.

" I want to taste you first."

"Well, I'm not going to object," she said, a smirk on her face.

She got back on the counter and spread her legs for me. Gorgeous. I ran my hand up her side and unzipped her dress.

"I don't want you wearing anything," I said.

I lifted her dress down and off and she was only in her panties. She had a beautiful, flawless body. I began trailing kisses from her mouth, down to her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach. I could feel her body shivering beneath my mouth. She moaned. I looked up at her. She had her head back against the mirror with her eyes closed and she was biting her bottom lip. She was by far the sexiest girl I had ever hooked up with. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took her panties and ripped them off with one hand. I think I actually tore them. I looked down at her pussy. It was waxed. My dick twitched and got so hard it was almost painful. I know, buddy, I wonder what it's like to be in there, too. I stuck out my tongue and licked her once up her folds. Heavenly. She whimpered.

"Don't you tease me, Eddie," she whispered.

I would have normally stopped this 'Eddie' business by now but for some reason I let her call me that. I looked up at her and licked again, except this time I sucked her clit into my mouth. She moaned even louder then the first time. My dick was throbbing at this point.

"Bella, baby, you are going to have to be a little quieter. You're hurting me."

She opened her eyes, looked down at my cock and chuckled. "Sorry."

I took two of my fingers and plunged them into her while my tongue rolled her clit. She began rocking her hips and breathing very heavily, trying to hold back her moans. I could tell she was enjoying herself. I felt her muscles tighten and I knew she was going to come at any moment. I took my fingers out of her and moved them to work her clit. I wanted her to come on my tongue. I plunged my tongue into her and pulled it in and out the best I could. She was not doing a very good job of holding back those moans.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm going to come," she breathed. Her legs started shaking as she came. "OhhhhhAhhhh." She was not a very quiet girl. Just wait till we're alone with no one else around. I 'll really give her a reason to scream. She took my hair into her hands and pulled my head away and up, so she could look me in the eyes.

"That was…there are no words," She said. She pressed her lips firmly against mine and began kissing me. I knew she could taste herself on my tongue. I palmed her breast squeezing her nipple between my fingers and lifted her off the counter and onto her feet. She pulled away and looked up at me. "Your turn."

She got down on her knees and wasted no time putting me in her mouth. I wound my fingers in her hair. "Bella, oh my god, your mouth."

She began working me over stroking me and licking me. I never took my eyes off of her face. She took my cock and sucked on the head while her little fist pumped away. My balls were not neglected either. I could feel the pressure building, and was kind of embarrassed at how short of a time it was taking her to make me come. Oh well, fuck it. She took me all the way into her mouth and swallowed. I couldn't believe the skill she had becasue I knew I wasn't small. I took her head into my hands and held it still. I started fucking her mouth being careful not to push too deep. She never gagged once.

"Bella, your going to make me come. You may want to-"

Too late on the warning. My cum shot into her warm little mouth. I held still riding this one out. She continued to move her mouth up and down my cock until it was over. She swallowed every last bit. Perfect little angel.

I helped her get dressed, as she did me. I cleaned up the bathroom counter and handed her the ripped up panties. She threw them in her purse.

"You owe me one pair of expensive underwear, Eddie."

I smiled at her," I'll pick you out a pair."

We kept looking at each other and smiling. I watched as she fixed her makeup and hair. She was absolutely stunning.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I think I should go out first. You know, so it's not suspicious or anything."

"That's fine," I said. "I'll see you out there." She walked up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I looked her in her brown sex eyes. Round two?

"Thanks for everything, you know with Mike and all. That was really…decent of you."

Nope. I smiled at her." If I get _that _for saving you, I'll make sure do do it more often."

She laughed. "Ok, Eddie, gotta run." She turned away from me and walked out of the bathroom cautiously.

I missed her already.

* * *

a/n: That chapter took me forever. I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I walked out of the bathroom feeling nervous. I was crossing my fingers that everyone was too drunk to realize Edward and I had been gone for so long. . Hopefully no one would put two and two together.

I made my way down the stairs into the living area and a lot of the partygoers had cleared out. Thankfully, I hadn't run into Jessica tonight. What a relief. Where was Alice? As I was looking around I could feel someone behind me.

"Having fun?" Jake asked. I turned to him.

"Absolutely," I replied, "You know how to throw a party." And I have missed some of it because I was defiling your bathroom.

"Great, how bout that drink?"

"Sure."

We walked back into the kitchen, went to his bar and talked for a little while. The kid was pretty funny, and I was actually starting to like him.

"Where's your girlfriend, Jake?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Bella…gah. I'm not attached at the moment." He said looking me in the eyes.

"She acts like it and she should be. She's gorgeous."

"She's ok, I guess.…But I can think of someone better."

I knew where this convo was starting to go. I needed an out. I scanned the room for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse. And then I met his eyes. Eddie. My friend with benefits. My friend who had just satisfied two days worth of pent up sexual frustration. He raised his eyebrows as he looked back at me. The group was assembled behind him playing around and falling over drunk. Were they waiting for me? Oops. I turned to Jake.

"Listen Jake, sorry to cut our conversation short, but it's getting kind of late and I need to get home."

I stalked off toward them. I looked back over my shoulder and Jake was still standing there mouth hanging open. I gave him an apologetic face. I stopped in front of Edward and looked into his eyes. He looked pissed or confused or…I don't really know.

"Hey, buddy," I punched him in the arm playfully, "How's your night been?"

"You know, Bella? It's been better." He said. I didn't recognize the tone of his voice.

"Ok, well, you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, I can. Let's go," He sighed.

We said our goodbyes to the group. Alice was so wasted she had been throwing up over the side of the deck the whole night while Rose held her hair. Emmett and Jasper had personally escorted Mike and his friends out of the party and were equally as drunk. I just hoped none of them suspected anything.

It kind of looked bad on both of our parts, hooking up twice within three days and keeping it a secret. It looked especially bad on mine. I had fooled around with Edward the first day I met him. I always withheld for boys I was interested in. I had just made an exception this time is all. I was making up excuses in my head while he led me to the garage. This time though, he just walked straight to the driver side and got in. What, no more chivalry? This perturbed me a bit. I slid in the car and shut the door.

"What were you talking to Jake about?" He asked as he pulled out.

"Nothing interesting, really. Just small talk," I replied. Why do you want to know, Eddie?

"Well, I didn't like the way you were looking at each other." Well, well.

"And how was that?" Why am I even defending myself?

"I don't know, Bella. I just didn't like it."

"Ok, Edward, but your not my daddy." I crossed my arms and pouted.

He chuckled. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have said anything."

"We were just talking…really." I felt the need to reassure him.

"There's just something about Jake that rubs me the wrong way is all." He placed his hand on my knee and began rubbing small circles.

"Well, he's an alright guy, I promise." I placed my hand on top of his and held it. I started to feel that nausea thing again. He began tracing lines up and down my thigh while he drove. Then he went a little higher.

"Mmmm. I forgot. You're not wearing any panties." He said with a smirk in his face.

I swatted his hand away, "Don't even think about it, Eddie. You're cut off for the rest of the night."

"You're such a tease." He said as he laughed. We pulled up to Charlie's and he looked over at me.

"Bella?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Things aren't going to be weird like they were, right?"

"No way. I'm just glad we talked about it. I'll see you at school, ok?"

I decided to be bold. I leaned over and kissed the shit out of him. He took my tongue in his mouth and I bit his lower lip. He put his hands on my face and began to breathe heavily. I pulled away. "Thanks again. Bye." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Tease!" He called as he pulled away.

***

The next couple of weeks at school were not at all awkward like I thought they would be. Edward and I talked more and more every day, and tried our best not to flirt with each other in front of the others. I found out a lot of things about him that I never thought I would. I got to know everyone better for that matter. Alice and I had become super close, and I was over at the Cullen's with her almost every day after school. I actually got to meet Carlisle and Esme once.

The only shitty thing was that Edward and I were hardly ever in a place to take advantage of each other's benefits. We would sneak kisses here and there, mostly at the weekly get together, but someone was always around. I needed some release.

Rose Alice and I were sitting around the Cullen kitchen one day gossiping about everyone at school. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were off doing their own thing. I was really enjoying having them all as friends.

"Did you see Jessica's haircut? Sick." Alice said.

They laughed. I was fidgeting with a magazine on Alice's dining room table while they talked. I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie's amazing hands and fingers, his mouth; and Eddie Jr. of course. God, we just needed to hook up again to get my mind off of it. I was uneasy. Maybe we could plan a secret meeting or something. But where? I needed to think.

"I'll be right back, ladies, nature calls."

I decided to head up to Edward's room to think a little bit. I had only been in here a couple of times. He pulled me in to make out with me when Alice wasn't looking. I sat down at his desk to ponder. The whole secrecy thing was kind of a thrill, but it was hard, too. I was really ready to fuck him. Where could we go and have a sex-filled weekend together without anyone knowing? I slapped myself in the forehead. Fuck, we're fucked. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

_Buzzz…buzz…_

The sound made me jump. I looked around and saw Edward's cell phone buzzing on the corner of the desk. Well, well. Bella Swan is not above snooping. I snatched the cell phone and looked at it.

_Messages full._

I opened the inbox/outbox and scrolled through the messages. Bella, Bella, Em, Jas, The Twin, Bitch, The Twin, Bella, Tanya, Em, Jas,- hold the phone. Tanya? Who the hell was Tanya? Think, Bella. Think. Then it came back to me. Alice told me about her the first day of school. She fucked Eddie's head all up_. _I held my breath.

_  
Select. Open_.

_T: Hey babe? I haven't talked to you in awhile. How's everything?_

_E: Fine. You?_

_T: Good. I was just thinking about you today. It's the date of the day we first met, remember?_

_E: How could I forget?_

_T: LOL. So, I'm going to be around soon. Let's meet up._

_E: Eh, I'll have to see. When?_

_T: This weekend. I'll be in the area visiting my aunt. _

_E: Maybe._

_T: Maybe? I need to see you. I would hope you could take some time out of your busy schedule for me, Edward. I miss you._

_E: Ok, ok. Just call me and let me know._

_T: I will. Tell everyone I said hello, and that I'll see them soon._

_E: I will._

I threw the phone down on the desk. What the fuck? Fuck Edward.

I was steaming. Ok, Bella, calm yourself. Maybe I should try not to jump to conclusions here. Maybe there is a good excuse for this. He's a player. He played you. You fucking dumbass. You got played. He used you. Oh, fuck it, why do I care? I got up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I put up a very calm front.

"Guys, Charlie called. He wants me home for some reason."

"Is everything ok?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure it's just something stupid," I said.

Just then the three of them thundered through the house.

"Sup, bitches?" Emmett called to us.

"Hey baby," Rose said to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Edward walked up behind me as I was quickly getting my shit together to leave.

"And where are _you _off to so fast?" He pinched my side, trying to tickle me. I was in no laughing mood.

"Gotta go home," I responded without looking at him. I pushed passed him and down the hall. He followed.

"Where are you going, seriously?" He turned me so I was looking at him.

"What, do you think I'm lying? I just…have to go," I said with a little acid in my voice. He let go of my arm with a look of confusion on his face.

I opened the door to my rusty old truck and slammed the shit out of it after I got in. I was seriously, majorly pissed that this Tanya bitch was going to be with Edward this weekend. Ugh. I pulled up to Charlie's, ran to my room, and threw myself on the bed. I almost wanted to cry. I have come to the realization that I have feelings for Eddie Cullen. Fuck. But I was not going to be played for a fool. I don't like to share my men, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like sharing, either. Just then I had an idea and grabbed my cell.

_James??? _

_Yo._

_I know it's short notice, but can you come out this weekend? I need to see you._

_I think so. Are you ok? _

_Yeah, just homesick. _

_Will Charlie be there?_

_He's fishing this weekend, so no._

_I'll talk to my parents. So, what are we gonna do when I get there?_

_Anything you want. _

Ha! Take that Eddie Cullen. Fucker.

* * *

EPOV

I was laying on my bed listening to music, thinking about my blue balls. God, Bella was such a little tease. I liked it, though. We haven't been able to be together again since Jake dumbass Black's party a couple of weeks ago. It made me horny every time I thought about it. She was so fucking beautiful while she sucked me off. But there was more to her than that. She had a brain. She was scared of spiders. She liked it when I kissed that spot behind her ear. She made me start playing piano again. My phone buzzed as I was pondering.

_Hey babe? I haven't talked to you in awhile. How's everything? _What the fuck? Tanya? I haven't heard from her in months.

_Fine. You?_

_Good. I was just thinking about you today. It's the date of the day we first met, remember? _Was it? Oh, yeah.

_How could I forget?_

_LOL. So, I'm going to be around soon. Let's meet up. _What? Hmmm.

_Eh, I'll have to see. When?_

_This weekend. I'll be in the area visiting my aunt. _This fucking weekend?

_Maybe._

_Maybe? I need to see you. I would hope you could take some time out of your busy schedule for me, Edward. I miss you. _I'm sure you do. I don't know if I miss _you_ anymore.

_Ok, ok. Just call me and let me know._

_I will. Tell everyone I said hello, and that I'll see them soon. _Oh, they will be _thrilled._

_I will._

I threw my phone down and pulled my hair in frustration. Shit. Motherfucker.

I honestly hadn't thought about her lately. The last time I had seen her was three months ago. Visiting her family again. They couldn't have seen much of her, as she spent the majority of her time with me. In my bed. Our relationship didn't end badly before, it's just…she moved away. Suddenly. She was my first girlfriend and I actually had strong feelings for her. We were young, though. I don't know if I loved her, but maybe I could have one day.

After she moved, we continued to have little trysts when she would come visit her family. Sometime I had a girlfriend I blew off for her, and sometimes she had a boyfriend. I had let this continue for the past couple of years, because I hadn't really ever been over her.

Until now. I was really developing some kind of feelings for Bella. Feelings like I didn't want to hurt her, or that I would kill anyone who did. I certainly didn't want Jake Black or any other guy touching her. I didn't know if she felt the same way, though. I hope she did. I was getting tired of all the secrecy and sexual tension. Fuck the others, I don't care if they know. I needed to talk with her and see where I stood. If it went well, I could ravage her anytime I wanted, and I liked the idea. If not, then I would go on my way, letting Tanya pop in and out of my life for god knows how long.

Tanya. Why didn't I just say, no? I think I just needed to find out for myself if I am really over the bitch. But what about Bella? I really didn't want Bella to meet Tanya, but I didn't know a way around it. She's here all the time. Fuck, this weekend should be interesting.

* * *

A/n: Damn you modern technology! Damn you to hell! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Lata.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

BPOV

I drove to Forks High still quite annoyed from yesterday's events. Eddie was a player. I should have known. I mean, look at what he did to Jessica. Of course you wouldn't be the only girl he was fucking around with. Stupid Bella. He was the one guy so far that I couldn't make fall for me. I mean, I can usually have whoever I want. Fuck, this was really bothersome. Because I wanted him to myself. I took extra time to look sexy this morning. I wore my shortest skirt and pumps, and a low cut top to show off the assets. He is going to pay.

I entered Calculus in a vengeful mood. I had practically begged James to come see me this weekend and he accepted. I wanted to show Eddie that I could have other men, too. I hadn't broken the news to everyone yet about my visitor; I was waiting until lunch, when I knew he would be there listening. I really wanted to see if my news would elicit any kind of response from him.

I took a seat at my desk and looked over at Mike. I laughed internally. The kid didn't even look at me anymore. And if I spoke to him, he totally ignored me. I guess he got the message from the roughing up he got at Jake's.

Alice walked in and gave me a warm hello.

"Hey, Al," I said trying to be cheerful. I failed.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why'd you have to leave early yesterday afternoon?" Shit, in all my self loathing, I had forgotten to make up an excuse for leaving so abruptly yesterday.

"No reason, Charlie just wanted my help with…something." Good one, dumbass.

"Oh, well…ok," She eyed me suspiciously. "So guess what?"

"What," I asked only half interested.

"Edward's bitch ex girlfriend, you know, the one I told you about, is coming to visit him this weekend. I am so pissed. He told me last night and swore me to secrecy. I still haven't told Jasper." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, I didn't think they spoke, still." Well, at least I can get a little more back story. Fuck it.

"Oh, she comes and goes every couple of months or so. It's seriously fucked up, Bella. She'll come for a long weekend, they'll be together, and then she leaves and doesn't call again for like two more months. She's been stringing him along going on two years. Plus, everyone hates being around her but Edward. I just don't get it." Uh-huh.

"Well, to each his own I guess. He's only hurting himself in the long run," I said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, but I want him to have a normal, healthy relationship with someone. Something meaningful. I want the best for him, and she, my dear, is not it. Oh well, at least you'll be there for moral support," she giggled. Ga-reat.

***

I was seriously dreading Biology because I didn't want to deal with Edward. This feeling was way worse than the first time we had hooked up. I would just have to put on a happy face and get over it. And I vowed _not_ flirt with him any further. This whole sneaking around bullshit thing was over as far as I was concerned.

But when the time came, I felt really, really sick to my stomach. He looked beautiful today. He wore a fitted button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his amazing body. And he just had to throw in my favorite pair of jeans that showed off the first thing I ever saw of him. His hair was disheveled as usual and he wore that stupid crooked grin as he walked over to his seat. He looked me over.

"Bella, you look fetching today." Hmph. Good.

I gave him a halfhearted smile."Thanks, Eddie." I looked forward to pay attention to the lesson, when he slipped my a sheet of paper.

_Are you trying to kill me today with that getup?_ Yes.

_No, don't be silly._

_I think I'm dying._ I hope you do.

_Seriously, I need to pay attention. Stop_.

He withdrew the sheet of paper and folded it up. I saw him fidgeting with something under the desk._Buzzzzz._My cell went off in my purse. I got it out and looked at it.

_Bella, you don't need to pay attention. You know everything there is to know about Biology. Pay attention to me. _I typed back.

_I'm not avoiding you. I'm interested in this lesson. _He started snickering beside me. I giggled, too. It was such a blatant lie.

_You've got it bad for Banner, don't you? I fucking knew it._

_Shut it, Eddie. _He still made me smile even though I was pissed as shit at him.

_Hey, so I need to talk to you. _

_Talk._

_Not here. Oh, your boyfriend is coming, I'll talk to you about it later._ No, my ex is, but you don't know that yet.

I hid my cell between my legs as Mr. Banner walked up to our table.

"Something funny, Mr Cullen? Ms. Swan?"

"No, sir," Edward said.

"No," I said.

"Stop the giggling."

As he turned and walked to the front, I felt a jolt. I gasped and almost jumped out of my chair. Edward was turning his laughter into hysterical coughing. Mr. Banner looked at him. "That's one more warning, Mr. Cullen." That sneaky asshole sent a text and made my phone buzz between my legs. I pulled it out and opened it.

_You like that, don't you?_

I snorted and threw the damn thing in my purse. No more flirting.

***

The time had finally come. Lunch. I walked up to the table all confident and ready to reveal my plans for the weekend, when an arm fell over my shoulders. I paused. God, he had bad timing.

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Bella." He greeted.

"What's up?" I asked him hurriedly. Then I glanced over at Edward who had his eyes on us, an eyebrow raised. I scooted a little closer to Jake, and put my arm around his waist knowing this would piss Eddie off.

"Just wondering what you were up to this weekend? I thought we could hang out or something." Per fucking fect.

"Oh! Actually, I have a friend coming in town." Everyone looked up at me. Alice poked me in the rib.

"What friend?! You didn't tell me!"

"Alice, I totally forgot. It's my friend James. You know, the guy I told you about?"

"Oh," she cooed. "Good for you! You must _really _need to see him."

"Awesome, Bella," Rose said as she turned to Alice. "I've seen a picture. He's sooo hot!"

Jake dropped his arm."Ok, then. That answers my question. Have a great weekend." He stalked off toward his seat. I rolled my eyes and took my seat right in front of Eddie. He was looking down at his piece of food stabbing at it with a fork.

"Well, we'll just have to show this James guy how Forks gets down! You'll be at Alice's Friday, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, of course we will," I told him, still eyeing Edward.

"Well, alright! Party on!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice looked over at me. "You know, you guys can stay with us this weekend. Carlisle and Esme are in Fiji, and you wouldn't want Charlie, um, coming home unexpectedly or anything."

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that, Al." Yes. Parading James in Eddie's face all weekend? Absolutely.

Edward looked over at Jasper and Emmett. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Tanya's coming up this weekend." He stole a glance at me as I continued to eat my sandwich, doing my best to look unaffected.

Jasper's smiling face faded. "What?"

Alice sighed.

Rose pouted.

Edward continued, "Yeah, she'll be here Friday night."

Emmett shook his head, "When are you going to be through with this broad, Ed?"

"Yeah, Edward, please stop forcing us to hang out with her," Rose said.

"Shut up. It's only for a couple of days, anyway…" he said.

I looked at him, "Who's Tanya?" I asked.

He glared back at me. "Oh, you know. Just a _friend_," he said, venom in his voice.

His leg began bouncing up and down as he went back to murdering his food. He wouldn't look at me the rest of the hour. Gotcha, asshole.

* * *

EPOV

I felt sick to my stomach. The thought of another man with Bella was really beginning to upset me. I had the best intentions to discuss where we stood with each other, and I got my answer without having to talk to her about it. She didn't want me like that. God, she's hard to read. One minute I think I may have a shot with her, the next she's having ex boyfriend's stay with us in our house doing god knows what. I would just have to show her it didn't bother me. Fuck it, I would make a show of it, because I could. Show her what she's missing.

The past couple of days were weird between us. She hardly spoke to me, and I definitely wasn't going out of my way to talk to her. We didn't flirt, or kiss…or anything. I was starting to feel us drifting apart. This whole thing was a mistake and I needed to get the fuck over her. I mean, I've only known her what, a month?

Tanya would be here very soon, and all I could think about was Bella and that guy. They got here a few minutes ago and I was still too chicken shit to come out of my room. I could hear them all talking and laughing downstairs. My friends are traitors.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I made sure to put in some extra effort tonight to look and smell my best, and I have to admit, it worked. My phone buzzed. Tanya.

_Babe, I'll be there in thirty._

I took a deep breath and opened my door to go downstairs. I could hear boisterous laughter. That's just great. They're all getting along. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the den when I saw her. I froze. Fucking Bella, why'd she have to be so goddamn beautiful. She was wearing a red, sexy frock that I'm assuming is a dress. It sure as shit was short enough. Her hair was down and her lips were so glossy. Damn stupid strawberry lip gloss. I was suddenly snapped out of my daze.

"Edward!" Alice ran up to me and dragged me to right where I did not want to be.

"This is James."

I looked the fucker up and down. He was a typical meathead. Tall, blonde, tan, and built. I couldn't see the appeal. Was she kidding? I looked over at Bella who was smiling and laughing with Rose, not paying attention to our exchange.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Eddie. James." He stuck out his hand.

I shook it hard. "It's Edward, actually."

He pulled his hand back quickly. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't aware. Bella always calls you Eddie." Oh, so you've heard of me.

"Yeah, it's sort of a bad habit of hers. Nice to meet you."

Everyone went back to normal drinking and talking. Bella and I still hadn't acknowledged each other and I needed a drink. I was downing my third shot when I felt someone behind me. I could tell it was her. She gave me goosebumps when she was near.

"Well, aren't you going to share?" I heard her say. I turned and stared down into her beautiful brown eyes. She smirked at me with those damn full glossy lips. Holy blueballs.

"Well?" She nudged me. I guess I was staring for too long. I needed to get a grip before Tanya showed up.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry." I poured some of the vodka I had been downing into her glass and some into my shot glass.

"Cheers," she said, and clinked her glass with mine. "To a lovely evening." She turned and walked away from me, hips swaying. I took my shot. She walked up to meet James. He put his hand on the small of her back and let it linger down to her ass as he led her outside. I wanted to break his fucking hand for touching her. Just as I was plotting my murderous scheme, the bell rang. Ah! Show time. I practically ran to the door and flung it open.

"Edward!" She flew into my arms. I hugged her back, but I didn't feel the usual tingle I had once felt when we embraced. Damn.

"Hey, Tanya."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Did you miss me? Where is everyone?"

"Of course I missed you," I lied. "Everyone's out back on the patio. Let's get you a drink." She walked ahead of me as I sized her up. Ok, she was pretty, but not stunning. She was a bottle blonde. She had a nice body, but it was nothing compared to Bella's. Why were all my thoughts straying back to _her_. I mean, I could have Tanya anytime in any position I wanted. Other men would be envious.

We walked to the kitchen and I made Tanya her drink with a knot in my stomach. She was just seconds away from meeting Bella, and I was nervous. I handed her the drink and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go say hello, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's." She put her arm around my waist as we walked through the French doors and onto the patio. I couldn't really breathe. Everyone was gathered around the long table talking and playing drinking games. The pool was illuminated and steaming. I wanted to drown myself in it. I cleared my throat as we came closer.

"Well, hey there Tanya!" Alice leapt from her chair and gave her a quick hug. At least I could count on a fake warm welcome from her.

"Hey Alice, so good to see you." She nodded toward the rest of them, "Rose, Emmett, Jasper."

I knew they all despised her, and that she knew it too. They all nodded back, Rose with a look of disgust on her face. Just when I thought I would have to do the unthinkable, Bella surprised the shit out of me. She jumped up from the table and had a huge smile on her face.

She stuck her hand out. "Tanya, I'm Bella Swan. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

A/n: Ruh Roh. I will update ASAP. BPOV up next! Thanks for the reviews!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: My humble thanks to the people who review, please leave more if you feel the need!(wink wink.) This is Bella's POV. Things may get a little…dramatic?? Hmmm…

* * *

BPOV

"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you, too," Tanya said as she shook my hand and sized me up.

This Tanya chick was exactly what I had expected. Peroxide hair, fake tits, spray tan. Ha. This is the girl who fucked him up? Pa-lease.

"Oh, this is my friend, James," I said. They shook hands, and I caught him staring at her tits. Typical. She and Edward took their seats across from us.

"So, now that everyone's here, let's play a game," Rose suggested. Oh shit... not another game. Everyone agreed.

"What's the game and what are the rules?" I asked a little worried.

"It's called, 'Never Have I Ever.' It's a simple game, and you really learn a lot about people. Someone begins by saying 'never have I ever' and then they say something they have never done. If you _have_ done said thing, you drink. Make it interesting though. Then we just go around the table. You have to be truthful, and you must explain if it is asked of you." She looked around the table as she said this.

"Alice, why don't you go first."

"Never have I ever…" Alice began as she looked at Rosalie, "had sex on a Porsche."

"Oh, you bitch." Rose said as she and Emmett drank at the same time.

"Ok, Jasper, your turn," she said.

"Never have I ever…kissed Rosalie Hale." Emmett, Alice, and Edward all took a sip of their drinks.

"What? Explain." I exclaimed without thinking. I was shocked.

"It was a dare! They remember." Alice exclaimed as she poked Jasper.

"It was eighth grade," Edward said, "and she was the hottest thing in school. Until she opened her mouth, that is. Long story short, I got her to kiss me, and I wanted to throw up afterwards."

"Well, I gargled with bleach the remainder of the month, if you have to know," Rose spat back at him. Emmett was laughing. I guess he already knew about this. "Ok, Edward, your turn."

"Never have I ever…blown off a guy in a bathroom." What was he playing at? Alice, Rose, Tanya and I all drank. The boys we practically falling of their chairs laughing.

"Explain!" Emmett yelled.

"No!" We all yelled at once.

"Fine, fine ladies. I'll let you off the hook."

"Tanya, your turn," Rose said.

"Ok, ok. Never have I ever…cheated on a boyfriend."

"Bullshit, bullshit, you're disqualified!" Rose yelled.

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" She spat back.

"Tanya, let's be real here. You come around here every couple months to fuck Edward, ok? I _know_ you've had boyfriends when you come around. I call total bullshit and you aren't allowed to play anymore." I raised my eyebrows and smirked. This was getting good.

"Whatever, _Rose_," she said. "Honestly, I think you have something to hide. This game is dumb anyway."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good," Rose spat. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some refills."

"Hey, hey." Edward said his velvety voice. "I'll get us refills. Tanya, you can help if you want."

"Yeah, babe, I'll help you."

Her eyes narrowed at Rosalie as they walked inside. God, Tanya is dumb. I would never want to piss off Rosalie Hale. I needed a break from the damn game anyway. I got up and walked over to the pool and lit up a cigarette. James followed.

"Hey, are you having fun?" I asked.

"Of course. I see why you hang out with these cats. Shit gets interesting."

"Yeah, very." If you only knew.

"When are we going to get some alone time?" he asked as he snaked his arms around me.

I broke away from his grip and looked at him. "Not yet."

"Ok, ok. Damn. Is something wrong?"

"No, James. Nothing's wrong. Sorry." Tanya is what the fuck is wrong. And Edward is wrong.

"It's ok. Later." he said as he kissed my head.

"Come on fuckers! Let's go!" Jasper called to us from the table. We walked back over and took our newly refilled drinks. I straightened my red minidress and took the seat right across from Tanya and Eddie. Emmett was smirking at us.

"Who's turn is it?" I asked, looking around the table.

Edward spoke, "Emmett, go."

"Ok, get this. Never have I ever,ever… made out with Bella Swan. But I've definitely thought about it." He chuckled.

Rose wrinkled her nose and smacked him in the arm. I saw James take a gulp out of the corner of my eye. I looked across the table and held my breath. Don't do it, Eddie. Don't you dare. He looked down at his drink. He hesitated, said 'fuck it' and then downed the rest of it. I cringed.

"Oh, fuck man, I knew it! I fucking knew it!!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper looked back and forth between us smiling, "Nice!"

James laughed. Rose's mouth was hanging open. Tanya sat there smacking her gum, staring daggers at me.

"Holy…shit." Alice said as she turned to me. "Ex…fucking…plain."

"Uh…" Edward and I started at the same time. "Bella, please, why don't you go ahead," he said sarcastically. I had to think. And fast.

"We were drunk. It happens," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Yeah it happens over and over until you can't stand to be in the same room with him without thinking about jumping his bones.

"It was at Jake's house, wasn't it?" she asked. I kind of panicked. "When we couldn't find you and you two were on the deck?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "You caught me."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Rose you didn't believe me, I told you!" Then she pointed her finger at me. "You liar! It's ok though. I'm not mad." I narrowed my eyes at Edward. Thanks a lot, asshole. Alice and Rose began whispering something to each other.

Rose looked over at me and spoke up.

"My turn."

" Never have I ever let Edward Cullen finger me, and Tanya, you aren't playing." Aw fuck. They were trying to figure out if it went further. Should I admit to it? Yes. If we're going to go, let's go all out. I stood up, and looked Eddie in the eyes. His mouth was hanging open.

"Cheers." I tilted my glass toward him and took a sip.

Then I stormed off into the house. I couldn't take this bullshit anymore. I heard heels clicking behind me.

"Bella! Bella, ok sorry, that was mean." Rose said from behind me. I turned around to face her and Alice.

"Let's go to my room and talk. Please." Alice said, and took my hand.

"Ok," I sighed. "But we'll need this." I walked up to the kitchen island and grabbed a very large bottle of vodka. They started laughing. Alice and Rose pulled me up the stairs to Alice's room. We all sat on the bed.

"Ok, spill time," Rose said.

I took a deep breath and started the story. I explained the first night we had hooked up, the time at Jake's and how I lied about the deck thing, and about all the sneaking around and flirting. I also apologized for not telling them and explained why Eddie wanted it to be a secret. They were taking all of it very well, listening and nodding their heads.

"Well, you guys did a good job hiding it," Rose said.

"Not really," Alice said.

"Whatever, Alice. I had no idea. I don't think anyone else did either."

"Rose, he's my twin brother for chrissakes. He has been happier since Bella moved here. I can tell these things."

"So you guys never slept together?" Alice asked.

"No, but it's not like I didn't want to. But, now that Tanya is here…"

"Oh, fuck her!" Rose said.

"What about James, huh? Why'd you invite him here, if you had this thing going on with Edward?" Alice asked. I made myself another drink and downed it.

"Ok, I did something bad. I shouldn't have done it."

"Well?" They both said.

"I looked through his phone one day when he left it here, and saw they're texts to each other. So I invited James here to kind of get back at him, you know. Revenge for playing me." Rose smacked herself in the forehead.

"Listen, I know it was wrong, ok? But it doesn't matter. Eddie doesn't like me like that anyway. If he did, Tanya wouldn't be here. I looked at Alice. "You said yourself he still loves her."

"_Loves_ her, Bella? No way. I said he had feelings for her. And who knows if he even does. And I don't know why she's here. You need to ask him."

"Eww, Edward does not love her," Rose exclaimed. "Bella, I think the two of you need to talk about all of this. Like, right now."

"I know, we will. Thanks for talking to me about this, girls."

"Anytime, Bella, really." Alice said.

"Yeah, of course," Rose said reassuringly.

I felt liberated. Like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was also feeling a little tipsy. I took another drink. We got up to leave when Alice grabbed my arm.

"If you keep something this _big_ from me again, I will cut you." I laughed it off knowing she was only half way serious. We walked out of Alice's room, and halfway downstairs and I could hear laughter.

I turned to walk back up. "I can't do this."

"Bella, get your ass down here right now. You _can_ do it." Alice said as she pulled me back down with her. I walked down stairs and stared into the den. I scanned the room and saw James talking with Tanya. Jasper and Emmett were doing some kind of goofy dance. Where is he? I felt a familiar hand grab me back and underneath the stairs.

"We need to talk," the smooth voice said. I turned to look at him. His eyes were pained. Good.

"Follow me." I pulled Edward up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room. I shut the door quietly behind me. Here fucking goes.

"Listen, Edward, I-"

"Shhh." He had his hands on either side of me, pinning me up against the door. He looked deeply into me eyes.

"Bella, there are a few things I need to say." He ran a hand up and down my side, and took my hand. He led me to his bed and we both sat. I took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Listen, Bella. I should have talked to you about this sooner."

I looked up into his angelic face.

"I have strong feelings for you, Bella. And when I see you with someone else, it makes me want to kill them." He spat the last words. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I have feelings for you, too. I have to admit something-" He cut me off and put my face in his hands.

"I don't want you with anyone but me."

This took me a moment to process. I felt like I was going to cry. Wait a tick. I was crying. He ran his hand across my cheek.

"Don't cry, baby." I was blubbering now.

"Just…just let me talk." I forced it out.

"I only invited James here to make you jealous. Nothing else. I looked through your phone. You left it here, and I found the texts between you and Tanya. When I read them, it made me feel like I was one of your sluts."

He began laughing.

"What," I said," it's not funny."

"No, it's not, but that explains _a lot_!"

I wasn't laughing so his expression became serious again.

"I should have never let Tanya come here this weekend. I just never knew where we stood. I should have talked to you about it and I just never did. And Bella…"

He took my face in his hands again. "I've never thought of you as one of my sluts."

This made me laugh. He looked me deep in the eyes and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues danced around with each other as we kissed urgently. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head back.

"Eddie, you have to send Tanya away."

"I know." He started licking and sucking my earlobe. I pulled his head up again so he would meet my eyes.

"Because the only girl spending the weekend in your bed is me." He smiled at me with that crooked grin. He stood me up and wrapped his arms around me.

He began to unzip my dress and suddenly stopped. "And what about James?"

"That won't be a problem," I said quickly. " He's dead to me."

He chuckled, and my dress slipped to the floor. I stepped out of it and kicked my shoes off. I put my hands on his chest and tore at his shirt which he took off quickly. I let my fingers dance over his chest and abs and made my way to his belt which I unhooked. My hands worked frantically to pull his pants and boxers down. He pulled me close to him and pressed his erection up against me. I groaned. He hooked his fingers through my panties and slid them down, and we were completely naked staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Then have me, Edward."

He leaned down and kissed me with even more urgency than before as he led me to the bed and laid me down. He kissed his way down my neck, along my collarbone. He took one of my already hard nipples into his mouth and began sucking and biting it. I couldn't help but whimper. He made my body feel so good. He traced a slow line down my stomach and rested his hand on top of where I needed him the most. Teaser.

"Please, I need you," I whispered and kissed him on the top of his head. Without hesitation, he plunged two fingers inside of me and began thrusting in and out of me rapidly.

"Fuck, your wet," he whispered.

I was groaning loudly, and I didn't fucking care if the whole house heard me. I looked down at his huge bulging cock and wanted him inside me that very moment. I swatted his hand away, and he looked up at me confused. I rolled on my side and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to fuck me, Eddie. Now."

He smiled. I lifted up from the bed and got on my hands and knees. He got on his knees behind me and kissed a line down my back and down to my ass. He drew his hand back and smacked it hard. I let out a yelp.

"You like that, don't you, my dirty little girl. You want me to fuck you from behind?"

"Yes! Please, Eddie," I begged. He smacked my ass again and made me jump.

"Hard?"

"Yes.." I whispered.

I could feel the tip of his cock teasing my entrance for a few moments. He stuck the head in and pulled it out quickly. I was annoyed. "Put it in me, Eddie…goddammit!" I pleaded. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "God, I love teasing you." I was about to say something smart when he plunged his cock so deep, I screamed. "Oh…Fuck!"

He groaned loudly. "Fuck Bella, you're so tight," he whispered.

He pulled it out slowly and pushed into me even harder.

I screamed again." Eddie, fuck!" He moaned.

"Stop." Thrust. "Calling." Thrust "Me." Thrust "Eddie." Thrust.

"No!"

With that, he plunged into me hard and fast over and over. I was holding on to his headboard for dear life. He reached his hand around my hip and began rubbing hard circles on my clit with his talented fingers. I let out a series of loud moans. He was playing me like a fiddle, and I was very, very close. I guess he could tell, because he pulled out. "Turn around baby, I want to see your face when you come." I turned toward him, knees shaky. I was surprised when he lay down on the bed next to me facing up. Oh, he wanted me to _ride_ him.

I straddled him, bent down over his face and placed chaste kisses on his lips. I lifted up and slid his cock into me. We moaned in unison. I bounced up and down on his cock while he fondled my breasts. After a few minutes, I could tell he was as close as I was. He grabbed my hips hard, holding me still while he pumped into me from underneath. The pressure was really building now, and I was doing my best to hold on.

He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted himself up so that I was now sitting on his lap. Our hips began grinding together as he licked and kissed my neck. I pulled his hair and brought his lips to mine as my orgasm began to take hold. "Oh...S-h-h-hiiittt." I screamed against his lips. My body shuddered on top of him as I flung my head back. I had wanted this for weeks, and he finally gave it to me.

He hugged me closer and cursed. I could feel his cock twitch and release deep inside of me. When I came down, my brain was cloudy and I was having trouble catching my breath. The orgasm he just gave me was definitely in my top five. He was still inside me and breathing heavily as looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella, that was fucking incredible." I smiled back.

"I know. Let's do it again."

"I'm going to need a little break, ok?"

"Fine," I said sarcastically. He lifted up and lay me on my side pulling out of me. Hmph.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled the sheet up over us, and began placing kisses on my shoulder when I spoke up.

"Eddie, promise me something."

"Yeah, whatever you want." He now had his face buried in my hair.

"No more of this 'friends' bullshit, ok? I don't want to be your friend anymore."

* * *

A/n: Never Have I Ever is a real game I used to play when I was younger. Shoot, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be down to play it now. Did you enjoy?


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I jerked awake. Was that a dream?

No. My Bella was fast asleep in my arms muttering something. I wrapped them tightly around her. She begged me to fuck her doggy style for our first time together like a freak; and I liked it. Shit, how long have we been asleep? I took care not to move her too much as I leaned to look at the alarm clock. 4 am. Where was everyone? I heard nothing but silence. Bella began to stir under me.

"Edward? Mmmm,"she whispered.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here."

I didn't get a response. She just turned over and started lightly snoring. Was she dreaming about me? I kissed her on the forehead and tried to get up off the bed without causing her to wake. I picked some shorts and a tee out of my drawer and got dressed, wanting to go check out the house. I opened my bedroom door cautiously and slowly, trying my best not to wake my girl. The lights were off and the house was eerily silent. Guess no one was up. I went to the kitchen and to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water to bring back upstairs, when I heard it.

Was that….splashing? I turned and looked out the window and out to the pool and squinted my eyes. Was that? Why, yes, it was. I ran over to the window and crouched by the sill and watched as James had Tanya pinned up against the pool wall, her fingers in his hair. I laughed out loud.

"What is it?"

That made me jump. I looked up at Bella, dressed only in one of my collared shirts. Sneaky little girl, I didn't even hear her come down.

"Come here. You _need _to see this."

Bella came and crouched beside me and stared out the window. She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Holy shit," she said as she giggled. I'm glad she thought it was funny. In a way, it occurred to me that this could be kind of disturbing. We were watching the people that we fucked, fucking each other.

"Oh, I know that move. Not very effective," she said as she looked on.

"Bella, please keep that to yourself," I said, scolding her.

"Oh, right. I forgot that up until a few hours ago, I was a virgin," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You see that face Tanya is making?"

"Uh huh."

"She's very close."

"Ok, I get your point."

A few second later a familiar sound was screamed into the night. Tanya. Bella and I both chuckled. She stood up and took my hand.

"Come with me. I bet I can put her to shame."

"You already have."

"Oh, and Edward," she whispered. "You're lucky I'm on the pill. Asshole." Oops.

She led me up the stairs into my room, and locked the door behind her. I was seriously considering locking her in here for eternity to be my sexual slave. She went to the french doors on the other side of the room and opened them. I knew what she was doing. My room overlooked the pool. She turned to me and raked her hands up and down my chest.

"I like my shirt on you." I leaned down and kissed her slowly, as I unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt. "But I like it better off." I whipped it off of her and flung it across the room. She giggled. Round two has commenced.

***

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I rolled over to cuddle with Bella when I hit an empty space in my bed. I kind of panicked. Where did she go? She didn't leave did she? I looked around and surveyed the damage in my room. God, she liked it rough. After a few seconds of pondering; I heard laughter and talking coming from downstairs.

As I strode into the Cullen kitchen, I saw Bella dressed in my collared shirt and a pair of my boxers flipping pancakes. I loved how she was not afraid to flaunt to the others we had been together last night with just my clothes as an explanation. Alice and Rosalie were cooking up something as well, while James, Tanya, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the bar laughing and talking.

"Hello, handsome." She walked up to me spatula in hand and kissed me. She tried to pull away when I put my hands in her hair and took her deeply into my mouth.

"Ok, we get it assholes," Emmett stated. She stumbled back and I slapped her on the ass.

I took a seat at the bar and watched Bella cook. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Just a few short hours before, I fucked her up against the wall while she screamed obscenities.

"I love your huge cock! Shit!" and "Oh, fuck me harder, you fucking bitch!"

We knocked over most of my baseball trophies and some of my pictures. It was a bit of a show for James and Tanya to hear, but I loved how she wasn't afraid or timid. She wasn't like other girls I had been with. Most of them just laid there and took it, or just rode me or sucked my dick with little enthusiasm. Even Tanya couldn't compare. Now that I had a taste of how it should be, I never wanted to let her go. I kind of started to get a funny feeling in my stomach, knowing what the guys would be asking me soon.

I was snapped out of it but loud giggling. Pssh. Tanya. I looked to my left and saw James feeding her strawberries. This is just fucking twisted. I wonder if they are going to leave anytime soon so I can just forget about her. Bella set my breakfast in front of me and smiled.

"Eat up, Eddie, we're going out today."

"Thank you_, Isa_bella."

"You know I hate that, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I hate _Eddie_, so I'm not letting up until you do. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you on a date."

"You know you don't have to wine and dine me, Bella."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm taking you hiking."

"Hiking? You don't really seem like the type."

She sighed. "Fine, it's not hiking. It's short walk really. I want to take you somewhere I used to go as a kid. Maybe I'll pack a picnic."

"I'd love to, Isabella."

I stuck my finger in the whipped cream that was on my pancakes and smeared it on her nose. She gasped. "Eddie!" She was reaching for the can when I hopped up and grabbed her and turned her toward me.

"Poor baby need me to clean her?" I said and licked the whipped cream off her nose slowly with the tip of my tongue. She looked up at me with those brown sex eyes and bit her lower lip. Oh fuck it all. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She kissed me back with much intensity. She began pulling her hands through my hair as….

"Guys! Seriously!" Alice was standing there with a hand on her hip pointing a spatula at us. I pulled away from Bella's lips and shrugged innocently. All eyes were on us.

"Behave, Edward. Don't make me use this!"

"Sorry, Alice, shit."

Bella tiptoed back to the counter and began shoving down her breakfast and I did the same. I wonder where she was taking me today.

***

We got showered and dressed and were packing up the Volvo. Bella kept good on her word and packed a cooler with food and drinks for later. She looked sexy in her little cut of shorts and tight tee shirt.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Oh, and I'm driving. Give me the keys." This was hard for me. I never let girls drive my car. Fuck it.

We drove down familiar windy roads for awhile, talking and laughing. I was nervous at first about her wrecking my car, but she put my mind at ease with how slow and carefully she drove. I was teasing Bella about her snails pace and she smacked me hard in the arm.

"Ok, Mister Impatient. Here we are."

I looked at my surroundings. We were on a dirt road surrounded by the usual green mossy trees. I looked to my right and spied a narrow path that led into the woods. I gathered our things as she led the way through the thick forest.

"God, Bella, are we there yet?" I fake whined.

She shot me an eat shit look. "Shut it, Eddie. Just a few minutes more."

After awhile we started to come up to some sort of clearing in the woods. The sun was shining down onto the grass and I could see all kinds of colors of flowers.

"Well, this is it." She looked up at me and smiled and motioned toward the clearing.

"This is my meadow." It really was a cool place, actually. Grass, trees, flowers, and sun.

We walked into the clearing and she began to set up our little picnic under a big tree. She laid out the blanket and all the food and some drinks for us. We sat indian style next to each other and ate our lunch.

"So, you used to come here as a kid?"

"Yeah, I kind of found it one day when I was running around playing in the woods. I haven't been here in so long."

"I must admit, it's a pretty nice place."

"I know, silly, that's why I brought you here. I just wanted to get away from everyone…you know, and be alone," she said sincerely.

She took my hand in hers and rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on top of hers. It just felt right. Like she belonged there right next to me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go steady with me?" I held my breath.

She giggled. "Only if you let me wear you letterman jacket and carry my books."

"So then, I'll take that as a yes?"

She shifted off of me and looked into my eyes, hers sparkling.

"Edward Cullen, I would be honored to go steady with you."

My heart did a back flip. Yes! God, I am turning into such a pussy. I put my hands in her hair and gently pushed her back onto the blanket. I began kissing her, our tongues wrestling around for awhile. I kissed down her smooth neck and down to her collar bone. Her skin tasted so damn good. My hands slid under her shirt.

"Lift up, buttercup."

She lifted her arms and I pulled her shirt off of her and over her head. I unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her and did the same with her little cut off shorts. I shed my clothing and lay in between her legs, admiring her. She was underneath me now, looking beautiful in this light, with flowers and a carpet of grass surrounding us.

"Bella," I breathed, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She smiled up at me. "Do you tell all of your girlfriends that?"

"I'm being serious."

Then her little cheeks blushed pink. "Thank you."

She ran her hands through my hair and kissed my cheek. My cock was resting in between her folds, and I could feel her wetness pooling and making me hard. I leaned my hips back a little and slid into her very slowly, still looking in her eyes. She gasped, and I let out a moan that I was trying to hold back. I was still not used to how tight and slick she was. I didn't want to pound her this time. Not that I didn't enjoy her screaming and pulling my hair. I just wanted to kind of do it slowly, gently. I wanted to show her I was serious. I hadn't felt this way ever about a girl. Even Tanya.

I slid my cock in and out of her slowly, keeping her eyes on mine, and planting small, meaningful pecks on her lips. After awhile, she began to breathe more heavily and dug her nails into my back and buck her hips. She needed more friction. I picked up my pace and slid my hand down, put pressure on her clit and rubbed her. A loud moan escaped her lips. Yea, baby, I got what you need. I felt her walls clench around me and that was enough. I let go and spilled into of her, groaning out into the empty meadow.

"Oh, FUCKING SHIT!" She cried out. I laughed, still inside her. I guess she couldn't help the screaming. When she came down, she was laughing too. She looked me in the eyes and played with my hair.

She sighed."Edward, that was so sweet."

"You are so sweet," I said and kissed her nose. God, what a pussy.

I rolled off of her and onto my back, looking up at the clouds, coming down from my Bella high when I heard an ear piercing shriek.

"AAhhhhh!!! Fucking bitch motherfucker! Get off!"

I jumped up, and before I knew it, Bella was running full force across the meadow, bare ass naked. What the fuck was she running from? I looked down and around and saw a spider the size of a quarter crawling near where she had been laying. Oh. I couldn't help but chuckle. I flicked it gently back into the grass.

"Bella, the murderous spider is gone! You can come back now!" I yelled to her.

She jogged back over to me, her tits and hair bouncing up and down. Up and down. Up and-

"Edward. You saved my life." She breathed and ran straight into my arms.

"It was nothing, really." I held her for a moment and stroked her hair. Who knew. Tough ass Bella Swan was really afraid of a little spider.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" She said as she got dressed and threw me my clothes.

We made our way back to the car and I threw her the keys.

"Really, Eddie? You are going to let me drive again? Oh joy!" She said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Swan. I never let bitc-…I mean girls drive my cars."

"Well, good. I'm no girl. I'm your _woman_." I smiled as she said those words.

We got in and she started driving us home.

"So, uh…when are you going to let me drive the uh, Aston Martin, hmm?"

I looked over at her, shocked. How could she even think that?

"Never."

"What? Are you serious? Come on. Come on, let me."

"Bella, seriously. Not gonna happen." She huffed and pouted. God she was cute.

I reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Bella," I cleared my throat. "Thanks for this date. Really. It's the first time a girl has ever taken _me_ out."

She laughed. "_And_ you got some."

We pulled up to the house when the sun was beginning to set. Jasper and Emmett's cars were both in the driveway as well as Tanya's rental. Great. We walked inside and to the den and I assumed everyone was doing their own thing somewhere. Bella turned and kissed me.

"Be right back. I want to go take a shower after that creepy little thing was crawling on me."

She padded up the stairs, and I went into the kitchen to grab a beer. I was staring into the fridge when I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and touched my chest.

I smiled and took one of the hands. "That was the fastest shower in history."

"What?"

I spun around and faced the top of a blonde head.

Tanya.

* * *

A/N: So Eddie and Isabella are officially official!! But I hope you all didn't think the dramz would be over yet! I'm just getting started. Leave your love. Thank ya.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

EPOV

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered to her as I took a step back.

"What? She's in the shower."

"Um, no thanks." I turned back to the fridge and cracked a beer, trying my best to ignore Tanya's advance. She's pulled this shit with me so many times; I'm really getting sick of it.

"Edward. I don't care that you have some little girlfriend. I need you." She placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me. I pulled back. What was she thinking?

"No, Tanya. No fucking way." Not this time.

"What?" She looked hurt.

I whispered. "Tanya. It's over. I'm with Bella now and I really like her, alright? Just go fuck James or something." I don't know why I said it that way. I really didn't care if she did.

"Are you mad about that? You just totally left me to go fuck around with that Bella girl. What did you expect?"

That Bella girl? I was getting pissed now, and I really didn't care about her revenge fuck. I just suddenly wanted her out of my life. I have always known this little thing would have to end sometime, and at the moment I don't feel any remorse.

"No, I'm not mad. I just kind of want you to go away. For good."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"Fine. If that's what you want. I'll leave in the morning…I…just…can't believe you're doing this. To me of all people." I saw tears forming in her eyes. Shit.

"Listen, don't cry. I'm sorry. Listen, what we had was in the past, Tanya. I need to move forward. With Bella."

"Whatever, Edward. I'll be gone in the morning. And you can't undo this."

I sighed, "Good," and walked passed her and to the doors leading outside. I didn't feel like dealing with her anymore.

***

BPOV

I let the water run over me and thought about my date with Edward. We had the sweetest sex I had ever had in my life. I was getting that nausea again just thinking about it. He was being so real and sincere. I can safely say I have never ever felt this way about a guy before. I really liked him. Like a lot. I laughed to myself and it dawned on me. Eddie Cullen was my boyfriend. I did a little victory dance.

I turned the water off after scrubbing away spider germs and threw on a towel and headed into his room. I was getting ready to drop my towel and change when I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't alone. Sitting on the corner of Edward's bed was the fake bleach blonde Tanya. What the fuck was she doing here? I hope not waiting for Edward. She had her arms crossed looking up at me with a smirk on her fake tan face.

"Are you lost?" I asked looking her up and down.

"No, no. You were just the person I was looking for."

"Um, ok." This was weird. I crossed my arms waiting for her to speak.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Bella."

"Well, what do you want to say?"

"I just wanted to give you some advice, you know, from one of Edward's girls to another. I know you are…ahem....serious now, and I just wanted to warn you about him so you don't get hurt."

"Um…you aren't his girl, and I think I can take care of myself. So if that's all..."

"Bella, he's a player. He has had so many different girls come and go, and I just don't want you to think that he will actually keep you around, that's all. He's not going to change for _you_. Just save yourself the embarrassment." She looked me up and down as she said that. Is this bitch serious?

"Hmmm. You _do_ seem to be lost. Let me help you find your way." I motioned to the door. "Here is the door. Now get the fuck out of here!"

She hopped off the bed and stormed up to me, her face just inches from mine.

"Who do you think you are? Edward is mine. He's always _been_ mine, and he'll always _be _mine, girlfriend or not." She walked passed me and stormed out the door and down the staircase.

Wow. I was taken aback a bit by her comments. What if she was right? He could use me and throw my away at any moment. No, I shouldn't think that. If I had been Jessica, Tanya would've come anyway, and he _would _have fucked her. I'm different to him. Aren't I? I put on a pair of boy shorts and a tee shirt and went downstairs to look for Edward. I had to tell him about Tanya's little outburst. I looked in the kitchen and the den. Where was everyone?

"Bella, Bella." I turned to the face of the familiar voice. Why the fuck is everyone sneaking up on me?

"Hey James."

"Hey, beautiful." Ugh. Eye roll.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you. Listen, my flight is in the morning and I just wanted to spend some time with you. You were gone all day and I haven't seen you at all since I've been here." He stepped in closer and looked into my eyes. I backed away.

"Uh, James, sorry about all of this. Edward and I are kind of a thing now."

"Oh, well, then why did you ask me to come out here?" Fuck, I may as well come clean. James and I had been on pretty good terms for awhile.

"Honestly…I just wanted to make him jealous."

"Oh, so you just used me to make some guy jealous? I see." He chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. I know that's pretty shitty of me. Sorry you came all the way out here."

"No it's fine, really. It was nice to see you again."

"You aren't mad?"

"Nope. I fucked that Tanya chick anyway. She's totally crazy." Well, at least he's honest.

I chuckled. "Tell me about it. So really. No hard feelings?"

"No. Really. I had a good time. You're friends are pretty cool. Just don't be a stranger. Oh, and if that Edward guy fucks with you, let me know."

"I think I'll be ok. Thanks, though."

I was feeling good about this whole James thing. I almost forgot that he had been here. And surprisingly not mad at me for dragging his ass all the way out to east bumble fuck just to make a boy jealous. We definitely had a past with one another and I'm glad he was so understanding about it all.

I walked over to the bar in the kitchen and made myself a drink, when a pair of hands snaked around my waist, and a soft pair of lips kissed me behind my ear on my favorite spot. I felt his hot breath on my neck, and it made my hair stand on end.

"Hello there, my beautiful girl," the smooth voice spoke. He licked and kissed my neck while I poured my vodka. He pressed himself up against me, and I could feel his excitement. I cleared my throat and turned to face my Eddie.

"We need to talk."

He dropped the façade.

"Shit, Bella. What?"

I sipped my drink and took a deep breath. "Your friend Tanya paid me a little visit in your room." Edward's eyes grew wide.

"What did she say?" He demanded.

"She told me that you were a player, not to trust you, you aren't going to change, and that you were always going to be hers." Without a word, he stormed away from me.

***

EPOV

I stormed up the stairs. How dare that bitch even _think_ about talking to Bella about me and my past? I threw open the bedroom door. What was behind it didn't surprise me in the least. James was hovering over Tanya in mid- belt unfastening. They both paused and looked at me in shock.

"Tanya! Get the fuck out of my house, now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping to get the point across.

"Whoa, bro, you need to chill out." James was up and off my ex-girlfriend, and walking toward me. Tanya began to cry.

"Excuse me? _Bro?"_ See, I knew I didn't like this James guy.

"Edward, just calm down, man." He was just a few feet away from me, his arms crossed.

"No, I will not calm down," I pointed at Tanya and then to the door."You. Out. Right now!"

"Edward, you are such a fucking asshole!" She screamed in between sobs.

"Yeah, well, you're a fucking bitch. I don't want you talking to Bella. Ever. Now, go!"

"Fine!" Tanya screamed back at me.

"Dude, seriously, chill. We will both leave in the morning, no need to throw her out right now!" James said.

"No_, dude_, you will both be leaving right now."

"Is this about Bella?" he questioned while Tanya began quickly gathering her things.

"Yes it fucking is."

"Listen, no offence _Eddie_, but do you really_ know_ Bella?" Why was James still standing here, arms crossed, asking me if I knew my own girlfriend? Of course I knew her.

"Yes I fucking do, asshole. Now why don't you pack your shit up and go? You're both only making shit worse for us by being here." James took a few steps toward me and began speaking in a low voice right near my face.

"Ok, I'll leave. But let me tell you a few things about you precious Bella. She's a slut. She's a bitch. She plays around with guys, she uses them. I was with her for awhile, and let's just say she wasn't exactly faithful. I knew about it but didn't care, because I could fuck and suck her any way and anywhere I-"

James's little rant was cut short by my fist making contact with his jaw. I hit him so hard, that blood spattered the carpet when he hit the ground. I stood over him and pounded away at his face. I began to feel a tingle in my hand, but no pain that I couldn't handle. After what seemed like seconds, I realized Tanya was screaming, and Emmett and Jasper were pushing me out of the way, and pulling James up off the floor while he was yelling at me.

"Fuck you asshole! She's not even worth this!" Then he spit his blood laden saliva all over the guest room carpet.

"Ok, buddy, time to go." Jasper said as he and Emmett escorted him down the hall. I just stood there kind of…shocked, but not sorry. I heard the front door slam, and I assume they threw him out of my house. Tanya had gathered up her and James's bags and flew past me.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen!" rang through the hallway, and I heard the door slam once again.

* * *

**A/n: Bahahahaha. That chapter just so had to happen. Edward/Tanya, James/Bella needed some closure. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up to my phone screeching in my ear, wanting to throw it across the room. But I checked it instead. Of course. Edward. My Eddie.

_Bella, be ready for school in an hour. I'm picking you up._

After the whole James/Tanya debacle, Edward asked that I erase James's number from my phone, and demanded I never talk to him again. I can only imagine what he said to Edward to piss him off so badly. He said he would never tell me. It made me very self conscious as I'm sure he referenced my past. But I was young. I never thought I would feel this way about a man. I did shitty things to boys in my former hometown, because I could. I didn't think anything of it, because I didn't really _feel_ anything. So, I complied, erased the number and vowed to never speak to James again. Then, I made him do the same with Tanya.

Their relationship had been different than mine and James's, because he had actually felt something for Tanya. I will never or would want to know the dynamics, but I felt it appropriate for him to never see her again either after what she said to me. He probably had her number memorized anyway. After we made our demands, we didn't speak about it again, and enjoyed each other for the rest of the weekend.

I literally dragged my ass up out of bed to get ready. Today would be our first day at school as an official couple, and I had nausea and butterflies at the same time. After my shower I pulled piles and piles of clothes out of my closet. I definitely wanted to wear a skirt, because hey, I could get lucky in between classes. Alice would really need to take me shopping soon. I was so wrapped up in her brother that I hadn't been partaking in the weekly shopping trip. I decided on a floral printed miniskirt and a white tube top. It was warm enough for that, right?

After I willed myself to blow dry my hair and put on some light makeup, my phone screeched again.

_Hurry up, baby. I can't wait to see you._

I fluffed my hair and walked into the bedroom across the hall to take a peek at Edward waiting on the street. I looked out the window and smiled down at him. He looked up at me, wagged his eyebrows, and smiled his crooked little smile. About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was looking very sexy today. Second, he fucking drove the Vanquish to pick me up. And third, I am pretty sure I am falling very very hard for him. I still couldn't believe he was mine.

I grabbed my things in a hurry not wanting to be away from him a moment longer. I ran down the stairs, and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Charlie looking at me, arms crossed, blocking the front door.

"Bella, why is Edward Cullen waiting for you outside?" Fuckfuckfuck.

"Uh, yeah, about that, Dad. We are kind of…dating. He's taking me to school."

"Dating."

"Yeah, Dad, dating. Are we going to talk about this right now?"

He uncrossed his arms and looked at me with concern.

"Well this explains why you are always at Alice's. Do the Cullen's know about this?"

"Uh, not really sure. Listen, are you going to let me go?"

He sighed. "Yes, I will let you go, Bella, but there is something you should know. He seems to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time…those boys he hangs around with aren't the best either. They're troublemakers. I don't understand how he and Alice come from the same family, she is just the sweetest young woman." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he doesn't seem bad to me. Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go, but if I hear of-"

"Dad, really, it's fine. I promise." I looked up at him and smiled my sweetest smile.

"Alright, just be home by 6:30 tonight. No more hanging around at the Cullen's at all hours."

"Ok." Damn, my plans are totally foiled.

I skipped passed him and out the door. I watched Edward as he watched me walk toward him. He had a huge smile on his face. I began to jog, not caring if Charlie was watching us, and threw myself into his arms.

"God, I've missed you," he said with that smooth, sexy voice. He buried his face in my hair. We had been with each other only hours before, but it felt like forever.

" I've missed you, too." I resisted the urge to take him right then and there. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes with lust and stroked my hair, and I knew what was coming.

I whispered, "Don't kiss me right here. Charlie might be watching us." He looked over my shoulder and pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah, I don't want the chief to shoot me today."

I giggled, "He doesn't think too much of you. What did you do?"

"Normal kid stuff, really. It was a long time ago. He caught me and Emmett once with a little pot. One time Jasper and I were drunk up at the diner making noise and shit. He's never liked me."

"Well, you better make him like you. I have to be home by 6:30 now, thanks to your past antics."

"Ok, I'll try, but only if it gets you out of the house. So, I uh, have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and held out my hand. He placed something small and cold into my palm.

"Ok, open."

I opened my eyes and looked down at what appeared to be a small remote.

"What is this?"

"It's the key to the car. I'm letting you drive us to school today."

I was shocked. He loved this car.

"No fucking way!" I was so excited I and jumped up and down and squealed.

" I have been thinking about it, and I totally trust you. I know you have wanted to drive it so…"

"Well get in, Eddie! Let's go before you change your mind." He opened the driver side door and let me in.

As we were pulling up to the school, Edward began to relax a little. He had my leg and the handle on the door in a vice grip the whole ride there. I didn't understand why, because I had been driving more cautiously than usual. Men and their cars, I guess.

I eased into the not one, but two spaces he had instructed me to pull into, when I began to hear the gasps and 'oh my god's'. I'm assuming we were quite the spectacle. I mean, he hardly ever took this car out, and he was letting me drive it. When we came to a stop, he let out a large breath of air.

I turned off the car and he jumped out and walked to the driver side door to let me out. He had a smirk on his face, like he was planning something. He opened the door, and took my hand to help me out of the low to the ground car. After I was vertical, he pushed me gently up against it. He put his hands on either side of my face and gave me the deepest most passionate kiss I had ever received.

"What was that for?" I said dizzy and gasping for air.

"I never gave you your good morning kiss," he replied and began placing small kisses on my face.

When I came to, I looked over his shoulder and realized most of the parking lot had stopped to stare at us. Uh-huh. Good morning kiss indeed.

He held my hand and placed kisses on the top of my head all the way to Calculus. I was loving the fact that he wasn't trying to hide anything anymore…in fact, it was kind of like he was trying to show me off; but every touch and kiss sincere. I was staring to feel all mushy inside. Something was definitely changing in me. I felt no ill will toward anyone or anything at the moment. I didn't care about the latest gossip, or if girls were to shooting me the most evil looks. I was beginning to only care about him. I was just…happy.

After math, and a period full of teasing from Alice, he was waiting at the door for me before the bell even rang. When we arrived to Biology, he never took his arm from around me as he led us to our lab table. A few people in class were still gawking and whispering. Good. When we sat down, he scooted his chair as close to mine as it would go and placed a peck on my cheek when Banner had his back turned. Oh, le sigh.

When I thought my luck couldn't get any better, Mr. Banner turned out the lights to show us some slides on the projector. Almost as if on cue, Eddie discreetly placed his hand on my thigh under the table and began tracing circles on my bare skin with his thumb. My leg began to shake. He turned his head so that his mouth was at my ear.

His voice was barely audible. "Stay quiet."

I shook my head and opened my legs a little to let him have access in between them. He moved his fingers up my thigh and pulled aside my panties. I felt him slide two fingers up my slit and jumped in my seat as he pinched my clit in between his fingertips. I watched his face. He was resting his head on his hand looking ahead at Mr. Banner with a slight smirk on his face. How could he be so calm at a moment like this? He plunged two fingers deep inside me and began writhing them around. I felt what was like an electric current run through my body. I had to get it together.

I crossed my arms on the desk and stared forward, not really seeing anything. I was just trying to concentrate on holding back my moans by biting the shit out of my lip. He began to pick up the pace, and I could feel how wet I was becoming. He was alternating fingering me and rubbing my clit and I could feel myself getting close. My breathing began to pick up and I was starting to not care that anyone else was around. I put my hand under the table and grabbed Edward's cock, hard through his pants. He let out a low hiss, followed by a cough, and pushed my hand away with his free one. Guess he couldn't handle it.

He was plunging in and out fast now, and my orgasm was beginning to take hold. I wanted to scream, but I threw my head back when the feeling washed over me; careful not to make a sound. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip until it hurt. I came down from my high, I looked over at Edward, who had been watching me intently. He gave me that sexy crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He then took his two fingers that had pleasured me in the middle of science class, and sucked them into his mouth and made a pop with his lips when he pulled them out. My jaw dropped, and he just chuckled at me. Smug bastard.

***

Edward had met me, held my hand, and carried my books to every class. At lunch, he sat beside me and stroked my hair and watched me eat and talk to Rose and Alice. The only time he left me alone when we weren't in class, was to go convince Mrs. Cope to change his schedule. He's just been so perfect. God, I am really falling in what I think is...love. I just wasn't going to tell him that. That's how you scare boys like Edward away. And I knew for sure he didn't like the word _love_. I'm not even sure I liked it. I was so caught up in my reverie, I ran right into something. It felt like a brick wall.

"Bella. Hello?" I heard the sound of fingers snapping. I looked up to find Jake snapping at me and smiling.

"Are you ok, Bells?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't see you standing there."

"You didn't see me waving at you, or hear me calling you…"

"Oh, no. Sorry Jake." I tried to walk past him and down the hall but he kept talking.

"Hey, so you and Edward are together or something now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hmm. Well, to each her own, I guess," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Listen, nothing. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Uh, none taken…I guess. I'll see you later." I turned to go when he grabbed me by the arm.

"Listen, Bella. Don't go. I'm just looking out for you is all."

He leaned into me closer and lowered his voice. "I don't want you to be Edward Cullen's flavor of the week. You're just too good for that. Too good for _him_."

And that is the moment when I lost my shit.

I pushed my finger into his chest. "Listen, Jake. I don't care what all you stupid people think! I don't care that Edward has had a lot of girlfriends or has fucked half the school, ok? Our relationship is _none_ of anyone's business! Especially not yours!"

He held his hands up like I had a gun pointed to his chest. "Whoa Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. I should keep my big mouth shut. I promise I won't say anything else about it. Please…just don't…hurt me or anything."

All my anger melted away in that moment. The boy looked truly scared. I chuckled.

"Ok, Jake. I won't hurt you today. Not one more word, though."

Jake began to laugh with me, when I felt an arm snake around my shoulders and pull me away from him.

"I'll take it from here, Black."

I looked up at Edward and saw him shooting daggers at Jacob.

Jake's eyes narrowed.

I waved goodbye as Edward turned me around to head out the parking lot doors.

"Bye, Bella. Take care of yourself."

* * *

**a/n: So, what'd you all think?? Thanks as always to all of you who review. Now, I've got to get back to it. I'm on a roll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews, my people. Isabella and Eddie are going **to have another mushy-ish chapter, but I promise the drama is near…**

* * *

BPOV

As I walked through the mall with Alice and Rosalie, I realized I was pissed off at myself. I was actually forcing myself to buy new clothes and bags. I didn't care about any of it anymore. I just cared about what my Eddie was doing, where he was and if he was thinking about me, too. I've never_ not_ cared about shopping or material things. And for god sakes, I wasn't even checking out cute guys anymore. Fuck, I am really losing it here.

"Bella. Did you hear me?" I heard Alice's annoyed voice ask me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. The red one."

"That's what I thought. You didn't hear one thing I just said, did you? I asked where you wanted to eat."

"Guys, I am so sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Uh huh," Rosalie replied as she rolled her eyes.

We arrived at the dreaded mall food court to grab a quick bite before I had to be home. At 6:30 no less. All I had wanted to do with my afternoon was go be with Edward, but Alice and Rosalie practically kidnapped me and drug me to my former sanctuary. I was just hoping Charlie wasn't going to play 'parent' too much longer.

After I finished my fries and coke, I looked up and noticed my two girlfriends staring at me with raised eyebrows. Alice placed her hand on top of mine.

"Bella, honey. You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Got what? I don't have anything," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella, you _love_ him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you fucking do, Bella," Rose replied, "It's written all over your face."

I looked over at Alice questioningly. I really needed some advice, because let's face it, I was new at this. "I…I…I don't know what to do. He's all I think about. What the hell is happening to me?"

"It's called falling in love, Bella. Nothing is wrong with you, don't worry."

"But…but…I can't tell him or anything. He'll…he'll…freak out and run away! Look at what happened to Jessica? What do I do?"

"Do _not_ fucking tell him, Bella," Rose chimed in. "He _will_ run. It's too soon."

"Well? What did you two do, then?"

Alice began, "Well, I told Jasper first. But it was the right time. We had been together for awhile, and I knew he loved me too. We were in the throes of passion, and it just…slipped out. I wasn't surprised when he told me he loved me back right away. Plus, he's not a romantic retard like Edward." Listening to Alice's perfect story made me feel a million times better. Not.

"Well, I never told Emmett," Rose said, "I made his big dumbass tell me first. I suggest that's what you do, Bella. Just wait, and he'll tell you."

Alice nodded her head, agreeing with Rose. My fears were confirmed. I wouldn't tell him.

"But, he may not l-l-love me…that's what I'm afraid of."

"Ah, you must be kidding," Alice reassured me." I am so sick of hearing your name. 'Bella' this, 'Bella' that. He even talks to Esme about you on the phone. She's over the fucking moon!"

"Really?"

"Really, Bella. He's head over heels," she patted my hand reassuringly. "Now let's go to the lingerie store, girls. I think we owe it to our men."

* * *

EPOV

My best friends and I were sitting around my house, playing video games and drinking beer for the hundredth time. I threw down the controller in frustration. I couldn't concentrate. I had Bella on the brain. At school today I had made sure to stake my claim on her. I hardly ever let go of her. Why was she even talking to that loser Jake earlier? He knows she's mine. What were they laughing about? I can tell he likes her. I will beat that little fucker so help me…

"So uh, Edward…." Emmett began and cleared his throat. "How's the new relationship with fair Bella going?"

I avoided his eyes. "Great."

Jasper nudged me in the ribs." How are things in the bedroom?" God dammit. I knew this was coming.

" It's better than great."

"Well spill it fuckface!" "What does she look like naked?" "Does she shave?" "What does she taste like?" There were too many questions being shot at me at once, and it was really pissing me off that they were even asking.

"I'm not fucking telling you assholes! Now shut up!"

"Bro, bro…come on! You always kiss and tell!" I was about to tell my friends to go fuck themselves. I didn't need them anyway. I had _her_. I began to storm out of the room until Jasper stopped me. "Ed, come back, alright?"

"Fuck that, let that traitor leave!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, it's ok," Jasper said," You wouldn't divulge any information about Rosalie's body to us, would you? Think about it. I would never tell you anything about Alice. Just leave it alone."

Emmett pouted for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Ok, fine for now. But I expect to hear everything when you guys break up."

I bridged the gap between Emmett and me in two bounds and got in his face.

"Shut the FUCK up, Emmett. We are NOT breaking up." I was so sick of these two living vicariously through my sexual conquests. How dare he talk that way.

"Whoa, bro! Ok! Shit!" Emmett pushed me back.

Jasper's jaw dropped and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Listen, man, we're gonna hit the road. The girls should be done soon, anyway."

I watched them walk out the door, and I was relieved. I can't believe I just yelled at my best fucking friend over a girl. But she wasn't just any girl. And I wanted her to know that.

I ran up to my room remembering the purchase I had been waiting to give to her. I rummaged through my desk drawer and pulled it out. I sat on my bed and turned the light blue box over in my hands before opening it to reexamine it.

I bought her a necklace with a simple silver chain, and hanging from it was a square diamond pendant. It was simple and delicate. Just like her. I had been holding onto it for a few days, and felt the sudden urge to give it to her now. I pulled out my phone needing to know her whereabouts. I dialed her number and waited. And waited. "Hey, it's Bella. Leave me a mess-" I slammed my phone shut and threw it on the bed next to me. Where was she? She was becoming like a drug to me, and I needed to be near her, touch her, or something...anything…before I went to sleep tonight.

I felt my abused phone vibrate and picked it up.

_Hey. Sorry I didn't pick up. What's up?_

_Not too much. Just wanted to see what you were up to. _Lie. I miss the shit out of you.

_I'm currently being held hostage in my father's kitchen watching him eat dinner. _

_I'll call you in a bit._

_Ok, Isabella. You better._

_I will, Eddie baby._

At that moment, I got an idea. If she couldn't come to me I would go to her. Perfect. I leapt up from my bed and grabbed my car keys.

When I pulled up to the street behind Bella's house, I was careful to turn off my lights and lightly closed my car door. I cut through the back yard of one of her neighbors, and spied the tree that I was about to climb to get to Bella's window. Her light was on and I could see movement coming from inside her room.

I began to scale the tree, testing each limb before I put my weight on it. When I reached her window, I peered in and saw my beautiful girl between the slit in the curtains. She was looking in the mirror and pulling her hair back, only clad in boy shorts and a tiny white tank top. Bella Swan is pure fucking sex. I almost lost my footing while admiring her. Why did I even do this? Her dad would throw me in the slammer if I was caught.

She picked up her phone and began dialing a number. I was reaching into my pocket to check my phone, because she could very well be calling me. Oh. No dice. Who was she talking to? She was smiling and laughing at whoever was on the other end. It better not be Jake Black or any other fucker.

My emotions were beginning to take over, so I decided to knock lightly on the window. She looked up, a little scared, but got up from her bed and pulled the curtain back. Her face lit up when she saw it was me. She opened the window with ease, and I climbed through, careful not to make any noise.

"Mom, can I call you tomorrow? I just got really tired. Bye." Ah! Good 'ole Mom.

She threw her phone down and flung herself into my arms.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I had to see you." I whispered back. I inhaled her scent and stroked her hair.

She pulled from our embrace and met my eyes.

"Charlie will fucking murder us if he finds you in here. What were you thinking?"

" I wasn't, Bella. I just wanted to give you something." She kept looking toward me and the door of her bedroom, like Charlie had already heard me. I felt around in my pocket and grasped the necklace in my fist.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Are you mad I came? Because I can leave-"

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips and smiled. "No, Eddie. I'm sorry," she said and shook her head. "I am so glad you came. Don't leave."

"Come here. I got you something." I placed her in front of me, and we were both staring into her mirror.

"Close your eyes." I fumbled with the clasp on her necklace while she waited. Stupid delicate girl things, why must they be so complicated?

When I got it open, I placed it around her neck and closed the clasp. I looked at her in the mirror while she had her eyes closed, and admired how beautiful she looked in the necklace. Perfection.

"Ok, you can open them."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god, Edward. It's beautiful." She leaned into the mirror and examined it more closely.

Then, she turned and kissed me passionately. My tongue danced with hers as she pushed me back and onto the bed. I broke the kiss.

"Bella, your father is in the next room," I whispered.

"He's asleep, silly. We'll just have to be quiet."

This was wrong, but I could never say no to her. I knew that now. She sat up and straddled me, removed her tank top, and freed her beautiful breasts from her bra. I reached up and kneaded them and pinched her nipples, which in turn led to her grinding her hips onto me. While she dry humped me, I watched my necklace swing back and forth on her creamy skin. She looked so much better in it half naked.

She lifted herself up off of me and unbuttoned my jeans. I helped her along by pulling every article of clothing on my lower half off of me and onto the floor. I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough. I heard a small rip as I pulled off my t shirt and flung it across the room. God, this is wrong. Charlie would shoot me if he happened to walk in.

Fuck it.

She slid her little shorts down and had on nothing underneath. The sight of her smooth sex was making my mouth water. But none of that while Charlie is sleeping in the next room. Bella wouldn't be able to handle that kind of sensation and be quiet about it.

I pulled back the covers on her bed and pulled her underneath them with me. I positioned myself so that I was spooning her from behind. I put my arms around her waist and held her as tight as I could without hurting her. Even though we were as close to each other as we could be, I felt like I couldn't get close enough.

I nibbled her ear, and licked her bare shoulder and neck. Both of us began breathing heavily. I trailed my hand down her waist and touched the wetness in between her legs. She threw her head back against my shoulder and moaned. Loudly.

I put my free hand over her mouth. "Shhh Bella." She nodded her head. I kept my hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't have any more slip ups. I lifted my hips and guided my cock slowly into her. It took everything in me not to cry out. She felt even tighter than usual, because of the position, and was so fucking wet.

I began rubbing circles on her swollen clit, and pumped my cock in and out of her. This was driving me absolutely crazy. I began going at a faster pace, rubbing her clit and pumping my cock, not able to help it. I needed release.

I began to feel her muscles clench around me and she screamed loudly into my hand. I panicked and pushed her face into her pillow. I pumped her faster, squeezed her little ass, and spilled deep inside her. I trembled against her back like a little baby, embarrassed that I got off so quick.

I took my hand off her mouth and she turned to face me, laughing quietly. She wrapped her hands around my neck and looked into my eyes.

"What?" I asked her and stroked her cheek. Was she laughing at my performance?

"Nothing," she whispered, "It's just…I am so fucking loud. I need to work on that."

I kissed her on the cheek and smiled. Whew. "Don't change. I like it."

"Yeah, but if I ever want to fuck you in a public place, we're hosed."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was right, after all.

"Edward, I love my necklace. Thank you."

She sighed and I held her for a few minutes stroking her hair, before I realized she had her eyes closed. I poked her. Nothing. Shit, she's asleep, and clinging onto me for dear life. I lay there a few minutes more, contemplating how to move her.

"Mmm. Eddie."

"Yes?"

"Mmm. Bad Eddie." Oh fuck, I forgot. She talks in her sleep sometimes. She must be dreaming.

"I don't want you to go…mmm…don't leave me," she sighed in her sleep and held me tighter. I kissed her hair. Did she think I was leaving her?

"But, I love you Eddie...don't go…"

I froze.

Part of me wanted to throw up, and part of me wanted to jump up and down on the bed like a five year old. Do I love her, too? I don't really know. On the one hand, she has had the strongest hold on me that a girl has ever had. I hate being away from her. On the other hand, love means marriage and kids and white picket fences. I definitely was not ready for that. And I've only known her a short time. I could figure all this out later, but for now, I need to get home.

I shimmied out of her grip, got dressed and slipped out the window, careful not to kill myself on the way down. I made my way to the Volvo, a million thoughts running through my head.

Bella Swan is in love with me. Bella Swan loves me. Great? Oh, shit.

**

* * *

****A/n: Oh, you know how boys are. Confused. Well, guys, I'm off to a much needed vacation to the beach, but I'll update as soon as I get back. Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: So, I'm back from my much needed vacation, sun burnt and peeling. My liver hurts a little, too. What a great time we had! Now up, some D-R-A-M-A. **

BPOV

It was a typical Friday night. We were all at Jake's house again, getting plastered. I think the entire junior and senior class was here. Fucking crowded. We were gathered around the large bar in his kitchen, while the sea of people moved around us. Alice was doing some sort of pink shot and Rosalie was sipping wine from the bottle. I had my usual vodka on the rocks. They were singing and dancing along to the too loud music. I couldn't get into it.

I was already drinking pretty heavily because something was weighing on me. Not just the two carat diamond pendant that hung from my neck. Edward had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks. I could tell something was wrong. He'd been "busy" with homework and with his friends a lot more often. He would still kiss me and hold my hand at school and when we were alone, but not as often as I was used to. I mean, the last time we had sex it was bizarre. He pounded me on his dining room table and had such a pained look in his eyes. Like he hated it or something. And when he came, he looked on the verge of tears. My stomach twisted into a knot just thinking about it.

I'm worried. I think he may be getting tired of _us_. This week I began operation 'back off' to give him some space. I started making up excuses about why he couldn't drive me to school every morning, and I sometimes feigned being tired when he called at night. I may not know how to be the perfect girlfriend, but I _know_ not to be a clingy bitch at the wrong time. I wasn't going to push him. But the sad fact is, I still am madly in love with him.

I scanned the room looking around for him. He was with Emmett and Jasper earlier, playing some sort of drinking game with whiskey. He was swaying and drunk. And beautiful. I hadn't seen him for a good hour or so, and just wanted to make sure he was ok. And I wanted to talk to him about us.

"Alice!" I yelled over the gangster rap, "Have you seen your brother?"

"No!" she yelled back and giggled, "I'm so wasted, Bella!"

I gave her a half smile and threw my drink back. I was a little wasted myself.

"I'll be right back, guys!"

I pushed through the sea of grinding bodies and made it to the den where everyone was dancing. I scanned the room for him. I spotted Jasper and Emmett talking to each other on the far wall. I walked up to them and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, gentleman. Have you seen my boyfriend?"

"Naw, girl. I haven't seen him for like ever," Emmett stated drunkenly.

I pulled my phone out and called him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Eddie! Where are you?" I yelled over the crowd and music.

"I'm upppstairrs, Isssaabelllaa…." he sang to me over the phone.

"Ok, well…we need to talk."

"Yeahhhh, we doooo…"

"I'll be there in a minute."

I pushed through the drunks again, making my way to the stairs leading up to the second floor of the glass house.

* * *

EPOV

The room is spinning. I am lying on a random bed in a random room in the dark. I've had eight…no wait…nine shots of whiskey. Oh, and half a joint. I needed to get fucked up. Ever since Bella inadvertently told me she loved me, I was having some sort of internal war with myself. I think I loved and hated her at the same time for making me feel this way. I'm turning into some goddamn emo pussy man, and I don't like it.

She had been lying to me all week about how Charlie said I can't pick her up for school , and that she was tired…blah blah. I could tell. You know, I'm glad she's coming to talk. We need to clear the fucking air. I needed to tell her I was unsure, and that maybe I needed some time. I heard the door open, but I didn't look up. My head was spinning.

"Come here," I whispered to her.

She surprised me by straddling my lap. I felt her breath and her lips touch mine. She felt heavier than usual. Her lips were moving faster as she began grinding her warmth on me. She tasted like rum. This all felt really great, so we could talk later.

"Mmm. Don't stop," I moaned. She kept dry fucking me and digging her nails into my chest. I was really beginning to enjoy myself when I heard an ear splitting shriek. I jerked my head up and looked around Bella. Who would be screaming?

"Aww, shut the fucking door for chrissakes!" I yelled at the figure in the doorway. The figure moved closer, and the bright lights in the bedroom blinded me as they turned on. Bella was off my lap in an instant.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I heard a voice that wasn't Bella's scream. I looked down and saw Bella, with her hands in Jessica's hair, dragging her across the carpet. Why was Jess-…oh…..OH! FUCKKKK!!!!! I buried my face in my hands, as I now knew what was happening. It was Jessica who had been grinding on me, and Bella who had walked in on us. Oh fuckshit!

"Get the FUCK out of here, you mangy skank!" Bella screamed, and kicked Jessica in the side. I watched as Jessica got up and bolted out the door. Bella turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with absolute rage.

"What the fuck, Edward?!?" She screamed as she walked closer. Before I knew it, she drew her hand back, and smacked the shit out of my face. It stung. I jumped up and put my hands up in surrender.

She shot daggers at me and crossed her arms, while I flailed around like a little girl trying to explain myself.

"Bella, PLEASE! Honestly. I didn't know! I…I thought she was you! I had no idea! Understand! Please. I didn't know! I'm so…fucked up!"

"Edward," she said and shook her head. How could you _not_ know? How could you _not_ tell?"

Then she began pacing and talking to herself like a crazy person. " Of course you wouldn't be able to tell. We're all the same to you…I knew I should have never gotten involved. What with your upstanding reputation and all….everyone warned me…fucking player…oh my god! I'm such a fucking fool."

Then, the verbal diarrhea came spewing out of my mouth. I never need to drink whiskey. Ever.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella? _My _reputation? Ha ha. Let's talk about _you_ for a moment. You sit there in school, acting like a little slut, making fuck eyes at Jake Black. Oh, and your little friend James told me a bit about how you cheated on him in Phoenix. So, let's not talk about reputations, here."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah," I continued, "You didn't think I knew about that did you?"

"You don't know anything! I can't…I can't believe you just said that to me," she said with the most pain in her eyes I had ever seen, "It's fucking over."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

And with that, she walked out the door and slammed it so hard, that a picture fell off the wall.

* * *

BPOV

The tears were beginning to fall before I even made it down the stairs. People were staring as I ran, probably because I was crying and choking at the same time.

I ran down the hall, past the kitchen and out the first door I saw, where I could hopefully be alone. I looked around and realized I was standing in the Black garage. It was there that I let it all out. I cried and cried, and choked and cried. I felt like I was going to throw up and I felt a burning in my chest. No one had ever done this to me before. I have never been in love before either. I guess that's why it hurt so badly.

I caught him practically fucking Jessica. And the things he said…prick! Was that his master fucking plan to break up with me? Or was he really too drunk to know? Either way, he fucked up. He said all those hurtful, heartless things.

My sadness and self pity began to turn to rage. That stupid motherfucker. How could he? God, that freak, Tanya was right! Jake was right! Everyone was right. Edward Cullen is a stupid piece of shit player. I should have never thought it would be any different with me.

I wiped the tears and running mascara off my face, and fell to the cold floor. I looked around the huge garage and sighed, when my eyes fell on Edward's perfect, sleek Vanquish. Stupid car. Stupid Edward.

Then, a light bulb went off in my head. I studied at all the sports equipment hanging on the wall. Interesting. I jumped, as my phone began vibrating as I pondered. I took it out of my pocket and squinted, so I could read the screen.

Edward. _Ignore_. It began vibrating again. Edward. _Ignore_. And again. Alice. I picked up this time.

"Yes?"

"Bella? It's me. Where are you," she slurred.

"Nowhere."

"Bella, Edward's looking for you. Where are you?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Fuck Edward."

She was silent for a moment, and I heard her breathing pick up."What did you do to her you stupid asshole?" I heard Alice yell. Then I heard more yelling coming from far away, and I couldn't decipher it anymore.

I started to laugh. _Click._

Now, back to the task at hand. I walked over to the wall o' bats and picked out shiny, new aluminum one. I'm not sure what parts for a Vanquish cost, but I'm positive they aren't cheap.

I walked over to the perfect car, took a deep breath, and pictured Jessica Stanley's face. I swung the bat hard, into the right taillight. _Smash!_ Debris from the broken light fell at my feet. Then I walked around to the front and did in the front light. Then I hit the hood a couple of times as hard as I could, and felt something wet on my cheek. I was crying. And I was drunk. Oh, fuck.

I dropped the bat to the floor. I turned to run out of the garage when I suddenly thought of something. I fingered the necklace Edward had given me, and unhooked it from around my neck. I opened the door to the Vanquish and slipped the necklace onto the rear view mirror. There. Now I'm done.

As I walked out of the garage, and away from the scene of the crime, I began to feel my chest burning again. Before I knew it I was choking for air. I looked around outside, trying to figure out where to go. I stumbled to a set of steps that appeared to lead down the less steep side of the cliff and down to the water, and onto a small beach. I began my descent, looking down at the crashing waves, and the thought of jumping crossed my mind. Instead, I puked over the railing. Gross. But at least I felt a little better.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and threw my stilettos and my phone onto the sand. I walked near the water's edge and crumpled to the ground and put my head in my hands. This is one fucked up nightmare. When am I going to wake up?

"Bells?"

I jerked my head around and was surprised to see Jake reaching his hand out toward me. I sighed took it. He pulled me to my feet and into his arms while I fell apart for what seemed like forever.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stroked my hair. I took some deep breaths and pulled myself together a bit before I responded.

"It's…it's Edward," I sobbed. "You were right, Jake. You were right." I think he understood, and didn't press me any longer for more information. He just held me on the beach and let me cry all over his shirt until I could finally speak again.

I pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing down here, Jake? Shouldn't you be up there?"

"I come here sometimes when I need a breather. I was really surprised when I saw you, though. No one usually comes down here. Listen, I should probably get back. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'll be fine. You go ahead."

"You sure? I could stay-"

"No, no. It's fine. I think I want to be by myself."

He looked at me with concern, and gave me a hug.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Jake."

He turned away and walked up the stairs. I walked over to where I threw my things down and dusted off my phone. I took a deep breath and called Alice.

"Bella! Are you ok? Holy shit, please tell me you're ok."

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he sure is."

"Can Jasper take me home?"

"Yes, of course. Now get up here."

Alice didn't ask me too much on the ride home. I guess someone had filled her in with all the nasty bits. She rode with me in the backseat and hugged me while I cried. When we made it to my house, she squeezed my hand before I got out and whispered, "Nice job on the car, by the way. I couldn't have done it better myself." I giggled a bit and waved goodbye.

I ran to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Thank god Charlie was sleeping. I would never want him to see me falling apart this way. Before I could even think about drifting off, I had one more phone call to make.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Bella? What's wrong, honey?!"

"Mom?!" I sobbed, "I want to come home! Please."

* * *

**Too harsh? Not enough harshness? Drop me a line. **

**P.S. Did everyone see the pictures of Rob in Cannes? Holy friggin moly, he cleans up well...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haha, so sorry to toy with your emotions, kids, but things aren't going to get better…yet. On with it. **

* * *

EPOV

I was totally sober after what just happened. I needed to talk to her. I was in the kitchen by myself, hoping for Bella to turn up, when I noticed a group of girls looking at me, and quickly looking away. They were quietly talking. And pointing. Some were even laughing. I turned and stared down at my drink, and tried to listen in a little.

"Well, serves him right!" one said.

"Yeah, he must have _really _done something bad. Remind me to never get on that chick's bad side."

I assume they are talking about Bella and I. Why would they be looking at me like that?

"Yeah, Jake told Leah he saw the car. She fucked it up _real _good."

The car? What car? My Car? _The_ car?

I threw my drink back and headed out toward the garage. I stepped out slowly and took a look at the Vanquish. Motherfucker. The evidence was there. The bat, the glass…

My baby had been smashed to bits. By Bella. Many thoughts went racing through my head. That bitch! Why would she do _this_? Fuck! I ran my hand over the hood and cringed. I walked around the car and saw she didn't really do too much more, other than smash the lights and the hood. I opened the driver side door and slipped in. Fuck, this was going to cost a fortune to fix.

I pulled out of the driveway to race home, when something caught my eye. Hanging from the rearview mirror was the diamond necklace I had given Bella. It seems she left it kind of like a calling card. Fuck that. I ripped it from the mirror and threw it out onto the road.

When I finally made it home, I parked the wrecked car in the garage and lay my head on the steering wheel. Something was off with me. I didn't feel like I normally did when I broke up with a girl. Well, technically she broke up with me. I was beginning to feel a little bad about our conversation. I don't feel great about the things I said to her, but she said some pretty mean shit to me, too. But, the look in her eyes. It was kind of terrible.

I pulled myself together and went straight to my room and passed out. I awoke with a start when a felt a hand repeatedly smacking me in the forehead.

"Wake up, brother. Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over. "No. Now go the hell away."

"No dice, asshole. Now wake up. You and I need to talk."

I sat up and looked at my sister, who was perched on the end of my bed with eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked the little shrew.

"Explain yourself. What the fuck happened with Bella?"

"I already told you, we broke up. She broke up with me."

"Yes, but why?"

"It's just not working out, Alice. Shit! What do you want me to say?"

"I want the play by play, Edward. Now spill it."

I sighed, and told her the whole story. The truth. Every word exchanged that I could remember. Because really, there was no getting around it with Alice. By the time I was done, she went from being mad, to looking like she wanted to cry.

"Well, Edward, I get the whole misunderstanding thing, you were drunk. And I know for sure you would never hook up with that psycho Jessica like that. Shit happens. But did you have to be so harsh? I mean, you didn't have to say all those awful things to Bella. Jasper and I took her home, and Edward, she is so _hurt_."

Ouch. Something in my chest began to ache. Never felt that before.

"Well, Alice, there's nothing I can do about it now."

She narrowed her eyes..

"Do you hate her?" I thought about it for a moment. Surprisingly I didn't hate her.

I shrugged my shoulders.

" I know for a fact she doesn't hate you, Edward."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm a woman, and I can tell these things. Even if Jasper did what you did, I couldn't hate him. Because I am so in _love_ with him."

"I wouldn't exactly call 'being a woman' concrete evidence, Al."

"Goddammit, you are dense. Let me spell it out for you. Note that I am only going to tell you this because your relationship with Bella has gone south…"

I sighed, "Well, spit it out, Tinkerbell."

"Edward, she loves you. She's fucking _in love_ with you."

For some reason, hearing this information from my sister made that aching in my chest flare up again.

"Many have been."

She threw a pillow at me.

"You are such an ass. And stop trying to make jokes, this is serious. You realize she has never loved a man. Ever. You're the first. And she was so scared when she told us."

I didn't respond. I already knew Bella's feelings toward me.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"What else am I supposed to say, Alice?"

"That you love her too. And that you have to get her back as soon as possible. _And_ that you're going to go to the same college, get married, and have two point five children and live happily ever after."

I smiled at my sister and said, "Alice, that's a nice little fairytale you've spun in your head, but I definitely don't love her. You've got it all wrong."

"Then you're fucking lying to yourself Edward."

"Alice, honestly, thank you for this, but I really need to go back to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened."

"Ok, asshole brother. But the fact of the matter is, it did happen. And when you wake up, it will still have happened."

She paused in the doorway on her way out.

"Being away from her is exactly what you need. You'll see."

I thought for a moment about Bella. The first time I met her she was such a bitch. The sexiest bitch I had ever seen. The brown sex eyes. Her long brown waves. Her full lips. Her taste. The way she smells. The way she inadvertently made my cock hard just thinking about this shit.

But I was pissed at her for making me feel this way. And pissed she would fuck my car up the way she did. Yeah, fuck her then.

Edward Cullen does not admit defeat.

I fell back onto my bed and put a pillow over my face, wanting to suffocate myself.

* * *

BPOV

"Mom, please. You have to let me come home."

"What is this all about? That boy, Edward? What happened?"

After I pulled myself together and stopped the crying, I told my mother the story. Of course I left out the bit where I defaced his car. She didn't need to know that part of it.

"Well, honey, I just don't know. Does Charlie know about all of this?"

"No, of course not, Mom. I would never tell him either. Just let me hop a plane and come home, please. I can't face him at school. I don't even know if I can see him. I'm begging you, PLEASE."

"Bella, relationships end every day. They don't have the option to just hop on a plane and run away from it. I think you need to deal with this."

"At least tell me you'll think about it."

"I don't think can do that, Bella. You need to face your problems head on like everyone else. You can't just run away."

"Ugh."

"It's going to be difficult, honey. But you will be stronger because of this. I promise. I'll call you tomorrow, honey. I love you."

In all my eighteen years, I had never felt a pain like this. I got so wrapped up in Edward, that now I don't even want to think about a future without him in it. He changed me for the better. I don't want to go back to being the Bella I was before. God, I just want to die.

****

All I did was think about Edward. Every waking moment. I stayed in bed all weekend, despite efforts from Rose and Alice to get me out of the house. I told Charlie I had the stomach flu and he never questioned why I lay there all day. And my mother still wasn't budging with her answer even after I called her numerous times to plead with her.

And today is Monday.

The worst day of the week. I have been awake since 5:45 in the morning, dreading this time to come. School. I already had a plan in place. Get gussied the fuck up, go to school, try my best to ignore Edward, and put on a brave front. I could do this. I think.

While applying my makeup, I was surprised to hear a horn honk outside. No fucking way. I ran as fast as I could to the room across the hall and looked out the window. Alice and her obnoxious yellow Porsche were waiting for me on the street. Stupid Bella. Of course it wouldn't be _him_.

I pulled on the shortest, tightest skirt I could find, and my tallest stilettos and ran out the door. Edward loved my legs, and I was going to make him miss them. God, why does everything have to be about _him_! Fuck, today was going to be a bad day.

"Hey gorgeous!" Alice yelled as I slipped in the car.

"Hey, Al."

"So, how are you honey?" she asked with concern, "and what have you been doing all weekend?"

"I think I'm ok. I stayed in bed mostly. And I begged my mother to let me move back home," I said nonchalantly.

She gasped. "Bella, you aren't moving home, are you?"

"Not at this juncture. She says I need to 'face my problems, and not run away.' So, no."

"Good. I would miss you too much anyway."

There was a long pause.

"So, uh how is-"

"Edward's ok I guess. He stayed home all weekend. Bella, I'm really upset still. You two are perfect for each other, and things are just really fucked up."

"Yeah. I think we kind of hurt each other pretty bad. I honestly don't know if it can be fixed."

"Do you still love him, Bella?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I can tell that you do."

"Well, he doesn't feel the same way about me, so…"

"You know, just gave me a great idea."

"What?"

"Well, since you want to move back home so bad, why don't we just lie a bit. Tell him that you _are_ moving back. Test him. I'll let Rose in on it, too."

"It won't work."

"Well, I can try, right?

"Whatever you say."

" I'll tell him sometime today. Don't you worry."

When we pulled into the parking lot, I got out of the car with total confidence despite my heart racing a thousand times per minute. I held my head high, and didn't look at anyone as I walked into the school. I could have sworn I heard a group of girls applaud as I walked past, but it could have been my imagination. I saw the Volvo parked in the usual spot the Vanquish had been making an appearance in. I felt really bad about smashing that beautiful car, but I can't say that I feel remorse. My stomach churned when it set in that Edward was actually here today.

I sat through math in a daze, and seriously contemplated skipping biology for the rest of the year. My hands began to shake as I looked at the clock and realized there was only five minutes until bio. Oh fuck, I'm going to throw up.

When the bell rang, Alice said goodbye and skipped out to meet Jasper. I walked very slowly toward the science hall, when I saw Jake bounding toward me. I looked him up and down and realized he had definitely grown in length and width since the last time I had really looked at him. I just never noticed before. He had to be over 6'2 now and was built like a brick shithouse.

"Bella."

"Hey Jake." I paused in the hall to speak to him for a moment.

He put his hand on my shoulder and bent down to look into my eyes. "How are you?"

"I'll...be fine. Really."

"Good to hear. You look awesome by the way,"he said as he looked me up and down. Great.

"Thanks. Listen, I gotta run, but I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"I'll save you a seat, alright?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile, and kept walking. I was getting closer to biology. My heart was racing. My face was hot, and my palms were sweaty. I pulled out my strawberry lip gloss and quickly swiped it on, just to make sure I looked good while I ignored Eddie.

When I made it to the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. Eddie Cullen. With his back to me, perched on top of a lab table close to the back chatting with one of Jessica's minions, Lauren Mallory. Why does this not surprise me? I bit my lip as I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. I blinked them back the best I could, and held my head high.

About three steps in, Angela, a girl I had never really noticed before whispered, "Bella?" I stopped and looked down at her, confused.

"Yeah?"

She responded, "You're like totally my hero right now."

I smiled at her."Thanks."

I knew why I was Angela's hero. Edward Cullen is a piece of shit player asshole, and I had gotten the revenge that many-a-girl longed to get on him. I took a deep breath, sat down in my chair, fluffed my hair and crossed my legs. I pulled out my notebook and began doodling.

I jumped a bit as I heard the chair next to me drag across the floor. I took a quick glance. Eddie had moved his seat to the polar opposite end of the table, and angled it in such a way that all I could see of him was the back of his beautiful head. I took my chair and turned it in the same manner. We were both facing outward, and probably looked ridiculous.

Banner was lecturing on and on again, but I wasn't absorbing anything. All I could concentrate on was the thick tension between me and the asshole four feet away from me. Until he said, "get with you lab partners," that is. The people around us began stirring around, and I panicked. Fuck! I can't talk to him. Not now! I can't do this! I darted up from my seat and ran to the front as fast as my stilettos would allow.

"Mr. Banner, I am feeling really, really sick." I leaned in closer. "You, know, woman troubles. I think I need to go to the nurse."

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow," Alright Miss Swan, I will write you a pass. Mr. Cullen can fill you in on the assignment later."

"Thank you, sir."

I walked slowly back to the table, when we locked eyes for just a split second. He had been watching me. He looked away quickly, as did I. I gathered my things, went to Mr. Banner and snatched my pass, and had to stop myself from breaking into full sprint when the door shut behind me.

* * *

**The MTV awards were awesome! Yay Twilight!! And did you all see the shirtless Rob pics? Yeah....Ta ta for now, guys, will update asap**.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Hello, my people. This chapter just had to be done. It will toggle back and forth between the two POV's. N Joy.**

* * *

EPOV

When I got to class, I was relieved she wasn't there. I set my shit down near my chair and looked around in anticipation. I was nervous. My chest hurt, and I felt like total shit. What the hell am I going to say if she talks to me? What if she doesn't show up? All weekend the anticipation of seeing her after our nasty breakup was killing me. She was on my mind constantly, and it was sort of beginning to piss me off.

I was lost in thought when I heard my name.

"Psst. Edward. Come here."

I met the gaze of none other than Lauren Mallory, a girl I had fooled around with awhile ago. She liked to suck cock, and wasn't too bad at it either. This gave me an idea. I walked over to her and sat on the desk. If Bella does show, I wanted her to see that I'm already back in the game.

"Hey there."

"So, Edward, I hear your back on the market," she said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah, sure am."

"So, how's that car of yours? I heard what that bitch Bella did. I am so sorry."

Should I care that Lauren just called Bella a bitch?

"I had it picked up this weekend to be fixed. No big deal."

"Good to hear. So, what is the plan this weekend?"

"Just going to Jasper and Emmett's annual joint birthday party. Are you coming?"

"Absolutely. If you are inviting me that is."

I laughed.

"I'll see you there."

I felt kind of sleazy for inviting Lauren, but I'm sure the rest of her group would be there. It is one of the biggest parties of the year. I had no intention of hooking up with her again or anything, but I didn't want it to get around that I was in mourning over Bella or any pussy shit like that either.

I leapt off the desk and totally paused when I saw Bella sitting at the lab table. Well, fuck me sideways. I can't even describe the jolt than ran through my body when I looked her over. Jesus, I thought she would show up in sweats and a ponytail, the way Alice was talking. She told me Bella was majorly depressed this weekend when she spoke to her on the phone. Not that I asked for that information or anything.

She had on a skirt that showed off her long creamy legs. Not a hair out of place, and the fuck-me-shoes. What was she playing at? Is she really over me so quickly? Just a couple of days, and _boom_…over me? Dressing like that to get attention, no less. I didn't like the way this was making me feel. I need to seek therapy.

I walked cautiously over to my seat and scooted it as far away from her as I could. Surprisingly, I heard her move her chair, and glanced over at her. She was sitting in the same way I was, facing away.

I was thanking my lucky stars Mrs. Cope denied the change to my schedule that would put me in more of Bella's classes, because you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I looked around a bit and noticed most of the eyes in the classroom were fixed on us. Yeah, get your confirmation, assholes.

Banner was saying something about cells and amoebas, and caught me off guard when he mentioned a lab. Fuck. Bella is my lab partner. Oh well, fuck it. I took a deep breath, prepared to say something to her, when she darted up and to the front of the classroom. She whispered to Mr. Banner and began to walk back to the table. My heart stopped when her eyes met mine for a brief moment. The pain was still in them. She gathered her belongings and high-tailed it out the door.

Well then! I guess she doesn't want to be lab partners anymore.

* * *

BPOV

Instead of going to the nurse, I hid in the girl's room and smoked cigarettes. Skipping the rest of the day crossed my mind, but I knew I almost _needed_ to be here. I needed to deal with this situation so I could get over Eddie. Or at least make it easier for me to be around him.

I was walking down the hall toward the lunchroom, when a group of freshmen past me.

"Bitch," one of them spat at me.

I stuck my middle finger up at her and smiled. "Shove it up your ass, freshman whore." How dare she.

All they could do was shoot me dirty looks and keep walking. Obviously they pined for Edward, as did most of the underclassmen girls.

As I neared the double doors, my stomach churned. I was about to be gawked at by so many people. Oh, god. Fuck, here goes.

I pushed the door open and walked with confidence toward the A-list table.

And there's Edward. Fuck. Shit. I didn't think this through. Edward was sitting in the same spot he always sat in. He looked at me for a brief moment, and then looked down. Dammit, I should have gone home. I thought fast, changed direction, and walked around the other way.

"Bella! Hey!"

I turned around and saw Jake jogging toward me.

"Hey, Jake."

"You aren't leaving are you?"

"Uh-"

"Good. I saved you a seat, remember?"

"Oh, right. Listen, I just don't really want to be around a lot of people right now, if you know what I mean."

"Well you're in luck; I got one of the tables in the back. I sit close to Jessica and all those girls, so I figured you wouldn't want to sit at my table."

"Uh, ok."

As he led me to one of the tables away from my normal seat, I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice looking back at me, confused. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what was going on either. She waved her phone at me nonchalantly.

We got to the smaller corner table, and I took the seat that gave me a view of Alice and the others.

"Can I get you anything," eager Jake asked.

"Yeah, a water would be great, actually. Thanks."

When Jake walked off, I whipped out my cell. New message from: Alice

_Jake?_ I quickly typed back.

_What, was I supposed to sit with your fuckface brother?_

_You're right. Edward seemed to take notice of you and Black._

_I don't care. He was already chatting up Lauren fucking Mallory in bio today. _

_Oh, wow. What an ass. So, I'm about to drop the bomb. Tell him you're moving._

_There's no point, Alice. _

_Don't be such a killjoy. I'll let you know how it goes._

I put my head on the table. How did everything get so fucked up so fast?

"Everything ok?" Jake asked as he set my bottle of water in front of me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

He sat down across from me and smiled. "So are you, um, going to Emmett and Jasper's thing this weekend?"

Oh. Right. I totally forgot. Alice and Rose had been trying to get me to help them plan the party. But I never did. Because I was always with Edward. I am such a shitty friend.

"Yeah. I'll definitely be there. Are you going?"

"For sure. I would never miss one of their parties."

"Good. I'm glad you'll be there."

The kid's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We made small talk at the table, talking about college and life plans. I was surprised to see how understanding Jake is. He never brought up this weekends past events, or made me feel too uncomfortable, aside from the staring and all. He was just being a gentleman. A good friend.

* * *

EPOV

"I don't give a fuck, Jas."

"Now he's looking at her all googly-eyed. I think he's in love."

"Oh, shit, Ed, he's moving in on your piece. Whatcha gonna do?"

"She's not my piece, Emmett. She's played out now."

"What? Played out?" Jasper said. "Doubtful, bro. I have talked to many interested parties. But it looks like Black got to her first."

I rolled my eyes and acted disinterested. Even though it was taking all I had to not go up to Jake and punch him in the face, and throw Bella over my shoulder cave-man style.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You guys are fucking pigs!" Rose yelled.

"I will have you know, assholes, that I already have a date to your big bash this weekend. So Bella can do whatever, I _do not_ care."

Alice's head whipped around and her mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked her.

"Wow, Edward. I can't believe you would do that. You know Bella's going to be there this weekend."

"Um, what's not to believe? She and I broke up."

"Yeah, like two days ago. You are such a jerk."

"Well, Alice, it's quite obvious she's moved on," I said with a little more venom in my voice than necessary.

"Jake is her _friend_, Edward. Nothing more. And speaking of moving on, did you hear Bella's _moving_ back to Phoenix? She talked to her mom this weekend and told her Forks wasn't working out. I wonder why that could be?"

"Maybe that would be for the best," I said, not thinking.

Fuck, fuck.

Bella is moving back because I hurt her. To get away from _me_. I knew things were bad between us, but the thought of not being able to see her every day just made me ill. I shouldn't care, but I fucking did.

"You are fucking unbelievable, Edward! This is all your fault!" Alice jumped up, grabbed her purse and stormed off. Rosalie was right behind her. I watched them as they walked over to the small table and sat down with Jake and Bella. I turned back to my friends, whose eyes were wide with shock.

* * *

BPOV

Alice and Rosalie came bounding over to us. Alice was wearing a very pissed off expression on her face, and Rose…well, Rose always looks pissed off.

"That didn't go like I thought it would," she said as she slammed her purse on the table.

"Told you, Alice. He doesn't care. Now let's move on."

"God, Bella. He's such a jerk! I can't believe..."

"Believe what, Alice? That he's over me? That he's a fucking heartless player? That he's standing over there, right now, talking to Lauren Mallory?" I motioned toward the 'B-list table' where Edward was chatting with that skank again. My stomach dropped. "He's just…not who I thought he was, and I am the fool in all of this."

"You aren't a fool, Bella," Rose stated, "He's the fucking fool."

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you this, but he said he has a date to the party this weekend. I am so pissed!" Alice blurted out.

"Yeah, wonder who that could be," I spat.

"Uh, am I missing something here, ladies?" Jake asked as he looked back and forth between us.

"We were just trying to make Edward realize what he's lost is all. It's stupid, really. I lied to Edward and told him Bella was moving back home, and he didn't bite," Alice said.

"Because you still want him?" he asked me, confused.

"I don't really know, Jake. I keep going back and forth. I just…I wish I had _his_ mentality."

He laughed. "Bella, he isn't over you, come on. I've seen him look over here more times than I can count."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, Bella. I don't know how he fucked this up with you in the first place, and I don't want to know. But, I am more than willing to help him realize what he's lost."

I looked at him and frowned, "That's not necessary, Jake. It's not going to help."

"I beg to differ."

"That's actually a fucking great idea, Bella," Rose stated, "If he's playing that 'I'm over you' game, you need to play back. Say, Jake? What do you think about picking Bella up this weekend for the big bash? Arriving together?"

"I think that's a great idea, Rosalie. Bella?" I thought about it for a moment. Should I do this?

"Fine."

"Great. I'll pick you up this Saturday at eight."

Alice laughed, "Oh my god. I can't wait to see Edward's face!"

"I guess."

I was still a little hesitant. The old Bella Swan would be so into this. The new "stillinlovewithEdward" Bella Swan wasn't so sure if she was. But fuck it. If he's bringing that walking STD, why _shouldn't_ I go with Jake? But the difference is, Jake wasn't going to pull any funny shit as far as I knew. Lauren and Edward? They have a past. That much I know.

* * *

EPOV

"Shit, man. She's moving?" Jasper asked.

"Looks that way," I responded.

"Alice is going to be so sad. She loves Bella like a sister. Damn, man. That sucks."

"Yeah, she's become a part of our little fam," Emmett said.

"Well, not anymore," I said, feigning interest.

"C'mon, Ed. Don't act like you don't care. Maybe you should talk to her. Make amends or something like that. Shit's gonna be all weird without her around, ya know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe I will."

I glanced over to their table and saw Bella animatedly talking to that fucking asshole Jake Black. He noticed my stare, and I swear that little fucker _smirked_ at me. and I turned my head away. My blood was boiling at this point I was so mad. And I am taking matters into my own hands. I got up from the table and sauntered over to where Lauren was seated. All her friends looked up at me in disbelief.

"Ahem. Lauren?"

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Edward?"

God, I can't believe I am doing this. Lauren Mallory was a bleach blonde fake bitch. Much like Tanya, except with different features.

"So um, about Saturday night. I'll have the limo pick you up at 8?"

Her friends stared at her; open mouthed, waiting for her response. I knew she would say yes. She paused ofr a moment.

"I can't wait."

"Good. See you then," I responded smoothly. I nodded toward her table full of friends, "Ladies."

I heard them squeal as I walked off. I cringed, ignoring the aching burn in my chest, as I could see out of the corner of my eye Bella watching me as I walked away.

* * *

**A/n: They are such assholes, aren't they? Next chapter is going to be very interesting. Very, very interesting. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Some shit's gonna go down in this chapter. (But enjoy my dears!)**

* * *

BPOV

All week, Edward and I avoided each other like the plague. In biology on Tuesday, I spoke to Angela, and she agreed to sit next to Edward if Banner would go along with it. I told Mr. Banner that Edward and I were not getting along, and pleaded with him in the name of science to let me switch with her. It didn't take too much convincing. I took over her seat, and her lab partner, Eric. He was just absolutely thrilled he would be working with me. At least that's what he kept telling me over and over. When we made the switch, Edward glanced at me for a quick second, but that was it.

Every day after that, Edward was sure to be perched on Lauren Mallory's table, talking to her when I walked into class. I just acted like I didn't care, even though it pissed me off to no avail.

I sat with Jake, Alice, and Rose at lunch the rest of the week. They brought all of their party plans, and we put the finishing touches on Emmett and Jasper's bash. This was a yearly thing, as Jasper and Emmett were born only a week apart. It was being held at a club in Port Angeles, and their parents were sparing no expense for the 'casino night' themed party. They were bringing in real poker tables, roulette wheels, even slot machines. My guess is we wouldn't be playing with fake money, either.

I was informed that this was one of the biggest parties of the year, and I had to look better than good. This was going to cost Phil a fortune. You had to be dressed to the nines or entry would be denied. The girls and I went shopping and I picked up the sexiest, most expensive dress I could find. It was a short and tight, covered in gold beads and sequins, with gold heels to match. Very Sharon Stone in 'Casino.'

We went to the salon to get our hair and makeup done. I decided to wear my hair down, while the other girls went with up-dos. The stylist blew me out, and put large curlers in my hair, so it was big and sexy. I looked myself over in the mirror. Eat your fucking heart out Edward Cullen. Lauren Mallory can't compete with this tonight.

On my way home I was thinking about how ridiculous I must look in my old truck all done up, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to call and let you know I'd be at your house in around twenty minutes. Sound good?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm almost there. See you then."

The butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as I pulled in my driveway. Is this all for not? I mean will Edward even care that I show up with Jake? Every sign of his has pointed to no. The girls had been trying to convince me he is still hurting from the breakup just as much as I am, but can I really believe them?

Jacob pulled in driving one of his father's vintage cars, while I waited for him on Charlie's porch. He got out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. Whoa. He looked very dapper in his tux.

"Uh, ugh, um…" Ha. I had rendered him speechless.

"Hey, Jake."

He took a deep breath. "Hey there, Bella. You look…you look amazing."

"Thanks. You do too. Very James Bond."

He really did look good. Whoever snags him is going to be one lucky gal.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he opened the car door and let me in.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

***

We pulled up to the club in PA right on time, and the valet took care of Jake's car. There were already a bunch of people lined up at the door. Some I recognized. I took his arm and we walked past the long line. People were already sneering. But some were squealing when they saw us. I guess we would make a handsome couple. If we weren't friends and all. I walked up to the bouncer, much to the rest of the waiting line's chagrin. He nodded and unclipped the velvet rope. I didn't need a fucking invitation.

I walked in and looked around. Wow! Alice and Rosalie had really outdone themselves. There was so much to take in. It actually looked like a Vegas casino. Except they were pumping loud music, and there were strobe lights, disco balls and a dance floor. There were people crowded around all of the tables gambling their asses off. There were even dealers shouting over the loud music. Everyone looked to be having a great time.

I scanned the room looking for Alice, when my eyes fell on my ex-love. Good god. Eddie fucking Cullen looking drop dead gorgeous in a black tuxedo and skinny black tie. He left me breathless. He and Lauren Mallory were standing at the roulette wheel. He was placing a bet while she whispered in his ear and laughed. She had on a bright blue short silk number, with her bleach blonde hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Yep, still nothing on me. But I still felt sick. I should be the one standing there next to him placing bets. Not her.

Jake sensed my unease and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"A vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred," I said to him, pulling myself together. He smiled, shook his head at my corny joke, and made his way through the crowd and to the bar. Fuck, were we even allowed to drink here? I scoped it out. There were a lot a lot of older people drinking, and I wasn't surprised to see the people from our school sipping cokes. They were probably spiked, though.

Jake came back empty handed.

"Dude, I didn't know they weren't serving drinks this year to us. And my dumbass left my ID at home."

"Oh?"

" I shouldn't be surprised, though. Things got a little out of hand last year. Your dad actually showed up and had to break up some drunken fight, and shut down the party."

"Oh, I see."

"Listen, I'm going to go make a liquor run. I'll be back in like half an hour. Will you be ok?"

"Of course I will. Just hurry up, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. See ya soon,"he said and kissed me on the cheek. If my night couldn't get any worse, my date left me standing there by myself. Fuck this, I'll get my own damn drink.

I walked up to the bar, where a couple of older men who looked to be in their fifties crowded around smoking cigars. I cleared my throat loudly and put my hands on my hips. A couple of them turned around and looked me up and down.

"Hi."

"Well, hello there miss," one of the men said, and took a puff of his cigar.

"So, I was wondering. Could one of you nice gentleman get that man there to make me a vodka martini? Strong?" I asked and pointed to the bartender.

"It'd be my pleasure sweetheart."

He snapped his fingers at the bartender. "Jimmy! Vodka martini. Double!"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy yelled over the music.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. So are you a friend of Jasper's or Emmett's?" The man next to him asked.

"Yes, I know them very well, actually."

"Good, good. I'm Tom Whitlock and this is Bill McCarty."

"Oh. You're Jasper and Emmett's fathers. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you…sirs."

"Oh stop with that 'sir' crap, Bella. So, 'Swan' as in Charlie Swan's daughter?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

Tom laughed, "Well tell him we said hello, will you?"

"Sure." Ugh, I wonder if that's a good or bad thing.

Tom handed me my martini. "Jimmy, see this beautiful girl here in the gold dress?"

Jimmy looked at me and nodded.

" This is Bella. She's with us, ok? She can have whatever she wants," he said to him and winked at me. Kinda creepy. But nice. Just then, two gorgeous women who had definitely aged gracefully walked up to them, eyeing me and bitching about something. I assume these were Jasper and Emmett's mothers, and I was about to bow out of this weird convo.

"Well it was lovely to meet you, Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCarty. Thanks again."

"Run along kiddo. And have fun," Bill said.

I walked around to the other side of the bar, and settled myself in between a couple of guys ordering drinks. I chugged my martini and waved my empty glass in the air. "Oh, Jim-my! Another please!"

He looked at me and winked, dropped what he was doing, and proceeded to make me a fresh martini. I laughed to myself. Of course the first guys I ask for drinks are Jas and Em's dads. I am going to take full advantage of this free drink business. Just one more, then off to find Alice.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head, and looked up into a pair of very familiar green eyes. My smile faded.

"Cutting in line a habit of yours?" he asked, a little snappy.

That was the first thing he was going to say to me in a week? Is that all he could fucking come up with?

"Pardon?" I asked.

Edward pointed to his half-made drinks on the bar, while Jimmy was just finished making mine. He walked over to me and placed in on the bar.

"Here you go, Miss Bella."

"Thank you Jimmy," I said and winked at him.

He gave me a smile and went back to taking orders and pouring drinks.

I shrugged my shoulders. I think he was waiting for me to say or do something, but I just stared ahead and sipped my drink, ignoring the vibrating electricity passing between us. I wasn't moving.

"Edward did you get the drinks? I am losing my buzz!" A loud Lauren Mallory asked, as she walked up to him from behind and put her arm around his waist. She didn't notice I was leaning on the bar beside them.

"Not yet. There was a holdup," he said as he looked forward.

I sipped my drink and eavesdropped, ignoring Eddie's jab.

"Well, hurry! Roulette awaits!" She laughed and looked at Edward, who was staring forward, not responding to her, clearly something wrong with him. Her laugh faded as she looked over and saw me.

"Oh, Bel-la…" she said, faking like she was glad to see me, "…you look…overly shiny tonight." She looked me up and down as Jimmy set their drinks on the bar.

"Lauren…" I said to her, mocking her tone,"…you look….cheap per usual."

I could tell Edward was trying to fight back a smile as he took a sip of his drink. God, he was still so absolutely fucking gorgeous.

She looked at me and smirked, and did something that pissed me the fuck off.

She took her hand from around Edward's waist and ran her fingers through his hair. He flinched, but let her do it.

"Let's go play, Edward. The company at the bar is absolutely atrocious."

He said nothing, and didn't look at me. Are you kidding?

I reached into my clutch and pulled out a five dollar bill and slammed it on the bar.

"Enjoy your fucking evening!" I yelled to Edward snarkily. The other patrons at the bar looked over at me.

I threw back the rest of my martini and stormed off, not waiting for a reaction from either one of them. I needed to find the bathroom. I may really get sick after _that_ little display. I saw the neon 'restroom' sign and made a beeline toward it.

I made it into the narrow, dark hallway and I leaned my forehead against the wall and closed my eyes, relieved it was quieter, and that I was alone. I don't know how much longer I could take this shit, but I knew what I was going to see when I got here. I did this to myself, when I could have avoided the situation in its entirety.

I took a deep breath and sighed, when the sound of footsteps startled me. I raised my head and looked over to find Edward's silhouette approaching me. I turned so my back was on the wall and looked down at my feet.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" he said, his face just inches from mine. I looked up at him, able to see his face now that he was closer. My breathing and heart rate picked up.

"What was what, Eddie?" I spat.

"Why do you always have to make a fucking scene!?" He asked, raising his voice.

"I believe you are the one making the scene. Lauren Mallory? Are you serious? I thought better of you, ya know," I responded.

He laughed, "Just shut up! You came in here looking all cozy with that fucker Jake Black!"

"Well, you know what, Eddie? He's more of a gentleman than you will _ever_ be! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

I tried to run into the ladies room, but he pulled me back by my arm and onto the wall. I didn't know whether to be scared or turned on.

"You know what?" he said and put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me within his arms, "You're right." I didn't move, and watched while his eyes traced up and down my form. "I'm no gentleman." I could feel his hot breath on my face.

Before I could respond, before I even knew what was happening, he kissed me. It was in no way sweet, or soft. It was primal and raw and hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same ferocity. I began to tingle all over. It was like pins and needles all over my body.

He pressed closer into me, and I felt his hard cock through his pants. I moaned at the sensation. I had missed his cock. He ran his hands over my breasts, and lifted my dress hard, almost ripping it. I heard some beads pop off at the thread and hit the floor. How dare he.

"Fuck you," I spat through clenched teeth.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, still scowling. He didn't say anything, just popped my thong hard against my skin. This was not helping the throbbing in between my legs. I couldn't get them off fast enough. I kicked them into the corner of the dark hallway. His hands shook as he unbuttoned his jacket. He didn't look at me as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. He pulled his boxer briefs down a bit and pulled out his erect cock, just enough so his bare ass wasn't exposed.

Anyone could walk down this hallway at any moment, and I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to fuck the ever living shit out of me. That is all I could focus on at the moment.

He lifted up one of my legs by my thigh, and I wrapped it around him. I know he could feel how slick I had become, because he moaned when the shaft of his cock brushed against my entrance. I wrapped his tie around my hand and pulled him closer.

He buried his face in my neck and began nipping and sucking the skin there.

"Fuck me?" he growled, "No. Fuck _you, _Bella."

With those words, he plunged his long hard cock deep inside of me. I wanted to cry at the overwhelming sensation, but all I got out was "Ahh!"

He began to plunge into me hard and fast, slamming me into the wall over and over. I wanted deeper. I arched my back, and his cock popped out of me. I tried lifting my other leg, signaling him to pick me up. He reached down and lifted me up by my ass, as I wrapped both legs around his waist. When he entered me this time, I let out a loud gasp.

"Fuck you, Bella," he said quietly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I tangled my left hand into his hair and pulled his head back so he would look me in the eyes. With my right, I smacked him on the side of his face. He paused for a moment, stunned. But he recovered quickly, smirked, and kissed me hard again.

The ferocious way he began fucking me, after that, was in anger. I could tell he was still so angry. I was angry too at first, but my love for him was beginning to let that anger fade. I began to move my hips with his, needing more friction. After a few more thrusts, I could feel myself on the edge of release. I pulled my lips off of his and let out a loud "fuck!" as I clenched my eyes shut.

"Are you going to _fucking_ come, now?" He growled at me.

"Yes!" I shouted.

He moved his hips even faster, and let out a loud moan. I began to feel the sensation of my orgasm wash over me. "Godammit, Edward!" I yelled out in pleasure, and in frustration. He continued to pump in and out of me until finally spilling deep inside of me. "Holy _fuck_!" he yelled. He thrusted into me one last time, slamming me hard into the wall.

After he came down from his high, he dropped me down to my feet. I was still breathless as I pulled my dress down over my naked pussy. He pulled his pants up, re-buttoned his jacket and straightened his tie, never making eye contact with me. The tears began to pool in my eyes. What the fuck just happened? Was he not going to say anything else? I felt dirty and used, by the one person I loved.

When he was all straightened out, he crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

"What was that, Edward?" I said, tears spilling over.

He finally looked at me. As soon as he made eye contact with me he looked down at his feet."I…I…don't know."

"Is that all you have to _say!_?" I yelled.

He took two steps closer to me and got in my face," What do you want me to say, Bella? Everything's fine?!? It's not fucking fine!"

I was full on sobbing now and whispered, "You're never going to tell me, are you? You're never going to feel the same way about me that I _still_ feel about you. I love you, Edward. I _still_ love you." There. I fucking said it.

He didn't respond. He just backed away, and looked down at his feet with a tortured expression.

"Just...just...get out of my sight, you asshole! Fucking go back out there and pretend none of this ever happened. Because it will never, ever happen again!" I screamed and cried at the same time.

He looked at me, reached out for a moment, and retracted his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for everything," he said tenderly.

And with that, he walked away, and left me there to fall apart in the dark, lonely hallway.

* * *

**A/n: I know, I know. Harsh much, Edward? Yeesh. **


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I sobbed and sniffled for a few minutes, and realized I was still standing alone in the hallway. I picked up my shoes and ran into the ladies room and locked the door behind me. "Fuck!" I screamed out into the empty bathroom, as my voice echoed off the walls. Why did I tell him? I just pushed him the furthest away from me that I ever could. Of course he was never going to tell me back! He didn't fucking feel that way! Goddammit, how could I be so stupid?

I just told him everything I needed to say and he left me. That fucker left me in my most vulnerable state. I vowed to myself that would be the very _last_ time Edward Cullen would hurt me. The very last time I would talk to him. No more. I needed to put Eddie behind me, and move fucking forward. This would not be the end of the world. I hope.

I looked up at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit run over twice. I splashed some cool water on my cheeks, and placed my clutch on the countertop. I fished out my mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I needed to fix my face, and quick. So much had happened tonight, and I hadn't even seen my friends yet. I needed to pull myself together, act like everything was fine, and try to enjoy the rest of my evening.

After I smoothed my hair, I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and paused. Fuck, my underwear. I retrieved them from the corner and slipped them back on. I took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on my face, and walked out to where everyone was partying and having a good time.

I walked over to the bar and waved Jimmy down, and he promptly made me another double martini. I decided that I was going to get very fucked up tonight, because I needed a couple hours off from my brain and my emotions. I sipped my martini and wandered around the club looking for Alice or Rose. Someone. _Anyone_.

I jumped when I felt someone tug my arm.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you."

I looked up at Jake, and felt so relieved. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh, thank god," I said and pulled him to me and hugged him. He was stiff at first, but he loosened up a bit after I didn't let go. It felt good to have someone just hold me for a moment.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Jake. I'm just so happy you found me. I was so…lonely."

"Did someone slip you drugs?" He asked and examined my drink.

"No, silly. Have you seen Alice or Rose or anyone?"

"Yep. Everyone is upstairs, crazy lady. Luckily I ran into Emmett, or we would have never found them! Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

He put out his arm for me to take, but I took his hand instead. He smiled his mega-watt smile, and threaded his fingers through mine.

We walked up a set of metal stairs and passed a sign that said 'VIP only. No Exceptions.'

Of course they would be up here. Fuck, if we just came up here in the first place, Jake would have never left, and nothing would have ever happened with Edward. We reached the top where there was another bouncer waiting for us. Jake nodded to him, and he let us pass. I looked past the crowd and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting on plush couches, with a table full of drinks.

Jake led me by the hand to their table.

I plopped down on the couch, and shouted, "Happy birthday!" to Emmett and Jasper, who looked so, so drunk.

Alice came up and gave me a hug, "Hey babe."

Rose kissed me on the cheek, "Hey gorgeous."

"Say, Bells, you needa drinky drink?" Jasper asked as he swayed back and forth.

I waved my martini at he and Emmett, "Your fathers have got me covered for now," I laughed.

Emmett snickered.

"Oh, so you've me them," Alice laughed.

"Charming pair," Rose said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they're very accommodating. But…I'm going to cost them a fortune tonight in liquor," I said as I threw the rest of my martini back.

"I'll take you up on that drink now, Jas."

He shook something in a martini shaker, and poured the green liquid into my glass, almost spilling it everywhere.

"Whoa!" he said and stumbled back onto the couch.

"They are very…intoxicated…" Rose whispered.

I laughed, and pulled Jake's arm around my shoulder. I rested my head just underneath his neck and settled in. He was becoming kind of like a security blanket for me, and I was thankful. We all stayed there laughing and singing and joking around for a while. The alcohol and the good time I was having made me almost totally forget what happened in the hall with Edward. And he had to ruin it by walking up to us with Lauren. Jake squeezed me tighter to him, knowing Edward made me uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ed! Emmett yelled. "Where ya been, buddy?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular…just gambling with Lauren," he said not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm his lucky charm," she said smiling. They went on chatting and doing shots with the others for a bit, Edward never glancing in our direction. I snuggled into Jake's chest and watched him while he enjoyed himself. God, he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I started to feel sick.

"Jake, do you want to go dance?" I slurred.

"Yep, let's go."

He pulled me up from the couch, and took my hand. He led me down the set of stairs and down to the dance floor. Lucky for me, a slow song came on.

I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and pulled him as close to me as he could get. We swayed to the music while he hugged me tight.

"What happened tonight, Bella?" He asked me quietly. "I know something happened with Edward. You're acting all funny."

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I laid my cheek on his shoulder.

"I told him, Jake. I told him that I love him. That I'm still in love with him."

"And?"

Tears spilled out of my eyes but I kept my composure, "Nothing. He just told me he was sorry and walked away."

Jake began to stroke my hair, and place kisses on top of my head.

"At least he said he was sorry. Edward Cullen never apologizes. But listen, everything will be ok. I promise." I closed my eyes and swayed to the music, trying to believe him.

* * *

EPOV

She told me to my face and I ran away. Like a coward. Like the prick that I am. I just didn't know what to do at that moment. I guess I was just getting used to the fact that shit was so fucked up between us that it couldn't be fixed. I don't know why I even followed her. Some invisible force pulled me toward her after I saw she was hurt. And I hurt her. I am always the one who hurts her.

Why does it have to be me? Why does she have to love _me_? Why can't she fall in love with someone more decent? God, I am a total asshole for just leaving her there. But what was I supposed to do? Fuck her so maliciously and tell her that I love her? Is that what she really wanted? I didn't follow her with intentions to do so, it just happened. She just looked so fucking sexy when she yelled at me, I couldn't help it. I was trying to convey all the emotions she elicited in me when I was fucking her. I was angry, I was hurt, and yet I still wanted to be with her.

I thought about everything bad that had happened with Bella and myself. The yelling, the crying, the misunderstandings, the car. Then I thought about when things were good. Her laugh, her smile, our long talks about anything and everything, her stroking my hair as we just lay there, enjoying each other.

If it was any other girl, _any_ other girl, I would have never looked back. I would never even think about it again. But it was Bella. It had always been Bella since the moment I met her. She has done nothing but occupy my thoughts since then. I know what all of this means now. God, I am fucking stupid! I must love her, too. I fucking love her, too.

But, she's moving away. Fuck! I needed to tell her…I needed to tell her tonight. Maybe she'll stay.

After about an hour of lurking by the bar, brushing Lauren Mallory off my nuts, I decided to go back up and join the others. I stumbled to the table and I saw her. Them, actually. I tried my best not to look in her direction, as she was fucking snuggled up with Jake Black on the couch. It pissed me the fuck off, but I understood at the same time. I just shot her down after she told me she loved me. She loves me. That beautiful creature fucking loves me, and she's snuggled up on the couch with someone else. That should be me. Not him.

I took another shot of vodka and decided I was going to try to get her to talk to me again and tell her how I felt. No more bullshit. No more games. I stood up and turned my head toward them, and was surprised to see the spot that she and Jake had been occupying was empty. I panicked and stumbled over to my drunken twin.

"Alice! Where's Bella?"

"She went with Jake," she slurred. My blood boiled.

"Yes, but where?"

"Not telling."

"Please!" I shook her, thinking it would help her snap out of it.

"They went to dance, fuckass! Gah. Why do you want to talk to her anyway?"

"I have to tell her something," I said and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you, sis."

She looked at me confused, and then shrugged her shoulders.

I went over to the balcony that overlooked the dance floor. I spotted them in the middle swaying back and forth to the music. She had her head on his shoulder and he was holding her a little too close for my fucking comfort. I watched as her lips moved, and he began stroking her hair, and kissing her on top of her head. My hands began to shake, as the rage built up inside me.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and pushed my way through the dancing couples. When I finally made it over to them, I tapped Jake on the shoulder. He let go of Bella and turned around in surprise.

"What the-"

"Fuck you, Black!"

I brought my fist back and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. Unfortunately he didn't go down like I thought he would. He massaged the spot where I hit him, and scowled at me. His fists clenched together at his sides, and he pounced. He began hitting me in the ribs, the stomach, the face. I got a couple of shots in, but the fucker was bigger than me. When did that happen?

"She's mine you fucker!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen!"

All the while, I could hear Bella screaming at us to stop fighting.

"Edward, stop!"

"Jake, get off of him!"

"Oh, fuck the both of you!"

Everything was so surreal, like it wasn't actually happening. I felt the pain he delivered in each of his blows, but kind of welcomed it. In a matter of seconds, someone pulled him off, and before I knew it we were both being escorted out the back door of the club and thrown out.

"Goddamit, Edward, what is your problem!" He shouted as we stumbled into the alley.

"Just stay away from her and there is no problem. You were all over her!"

He came closer and got in my face."Because she _needed _me to be Edward!".

I started to feel very guilty. I wasn't there for her, and she had needed someone. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Jake."

" I don't need an apology from you. I think you know who does. And she told me about what happened tonight. And you just blew her off! How fucking stupid can you be?!"

I looked at him in disbelief, "She told you about earlier? Did I…hurt her? I mean…we were both angry, and it just kind of happened. I never meant for it to be so...rough…I just couldn't help myself."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"In the hallway. The sex…the yelling…the crying…it was terrible…"

All of a sudden I felt the side of my face begin to sting. I lost my footing and fell to the ground. I had been hit. Again.

"Fuck, Black! What was that for?"

"You asshole, man! You fucked her and left her after she told you she loved you? You're a piece of work! You're fucking lucky she left that part out, because I would have gone after you right then. You're a piece of shit, Edward, ya know that?"

I just laid there on the cement and nodded my head, "I know, Jake. I know."

He was pacing back and forth, "Do not ever let me hear about any kind of shit like that again, or I _will_ come after you, got me?"

"Yeah, Jake. I got you. Now please help me find her. Please."

"You're on your own now. I'm fucking leaving."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," I mumbled under my breath.

I shouldn't have freaked like that, but I just got so blind with jealousy. I straightened out my crumpled clothes, went around to the front of the club and signaled my limo driver. He drove up to me and parked. I leaned up against the car and was going to wait for her to come out, to convince her to let me take her home.

After about an hour of waiting, I decided to call Alice. She would help me. She has to, she's my sister.

"Alice. Hey it's me. Where is she?"

".God. He lives! Where the hell are you, brother? I thought for sure Jake took you out back and cut you for what you just pulled."

"Shut it, Alice. Im out front by the limo. Now where is she?"

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Of course I have to worry about it. Now please, Alice, I am begging you. Convince her to come out here and let me take her home. I really need to talk to her."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Alice, _please_. I don't know what else to do. I need your help more than anything right now," I whined. I never whine.

She sighed,"Listen, I will try to talk to her ok? I just can't promise anything."

"Ok, just please try. Oh, and tell Lauren to find a ride."

"Alright, alright," she sighed. I knew she could tell I was being serious.

"Thank you. I'll be here waiting."

I got into the car and sunk into the seat, trying to contemplate what I was going to say.

'Bella, I know I'm an asshole, but I love you.' No, no.

'Bella, I know it's taken a long time for me to figure this out, but I have come to the conclusion that I love you, too.'

'Bella, sorry I fucked the shit out of you earlier and left you there crying, but I did it because I love you.'

Fuck, this is going to be a long night. How am I going to get it to come out right?

***

I stirred when I heard a knock on the window. I opened my eyes and rolled it down to see my middle aged driver staring down at me.

"Ahem, Mr. Cullen. I don't mean to be rude, but it is 3:30 in the morning. I don't think the little lass is coming. Everyone is gone from the club. You fell asleep."

Fuck.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Now leave more. Ta Ta kiddies, be back soon…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been MIA for a couple of weeks, I had to move!**

* * *

BPOV

What the fuck do I do? Alice just got down to her knees and begged me to go talk to her brother, who was waiting for me in his chauffeured limo, no less. It pissed me off that she thought I could be swayed so easily. Part of me wanted to run away screaming from this scenario, while part of me wanted to run into his arms and cry like a baby and tell him I forgive him. No. I can't. Not right now.

"Alice I can't. Please understand. I can't just run back to him after what he pulled tonight."

"Bella, please, you should have heard him. I know he feels bad for whatever happened between the two of you. Wait, what? What did he pull?"

I pulled her off the ground and sat her on the couch.

"Prepare yourself, ok?"

She nodded.

"Well…at first we were just yelling at each other and stuff, and then he kind of kissed me, which led to fucking me in the hall near the bathrooms. It was such angry, raw sex. And then Alice…," I trailed off, "I told him what you told me to never tell him. I told him I love him and that I never stopped."

I felt myself beginning to tear up again.

Alice's eyes were as wide as saucers." Holy shit! Well, what happened after that?"

I blinked back my tears. "He didn't say it back, ok? He only apologized. And he just left me there. I just can't even..."

"He's so fucking _dead_ when I get home."

"No, Alice. Don't."

"I'm going to murder him."

"No, just leave it alone. Please."

"I'm not promising shit. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, nothing I guess. I just need some time to regroup and figure out how to get over it. I mean, it can't be the end of the world, right?"

"Right, but Bella, he does want to talk to you."

"Well I can't right now. It's too much. I can't take him rejecting me again. I honestly think the best thing for me right now is to stay away from him. Listen, I have to go. I can't talk about this anymore."

"Well how are you going to get home? We can take you…"

"I'll find a way. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I turned away from my best friend, and walked down the stairs of the 'VIP' section of the club. Jasper and Emmett were still so inebriated, they had no idea what had happened this evening. Which I think is a good thing for Jake. I wouldn't want them to have jumped in the middle of that fight. Speaking of Jake, I hoped he was ok. The last time I saw him, he and Eddie were getting thrown out by two huge bouncers.

And speaking of Eddie, well, I secretly hoped he was ok, too.

I went out the side exit, because I knew he was out front waiting for me. I walked around the alley onto the other side of the street and hailed a cab.

A forty dollar cab ride, a shower, and a slice of cold pizza later I found myself sitting on my bed left alone with my thoughts. I will never ever be able to figure out men. When I told him everything, poured my heart out to him, he just stood there like a pussy, and said nothing, except for "sorry." And when I turned to a friend to comfort me, he pounced on him like a barbarian.

I knew what he was thinking. It was an 'I don't want you but no one else can have you' sort of deal.

Well fuck that. Bella Swan does not play that shit. I knew in the back of my mind that I maybe should have talked to Edward, but that asshole needed to learn a lesson. I wasn't just going to fucking run back to him and let him whisk me away in his limo just because I love him. What a presumptuous asshole. Ugh.

I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, running through the night's events over and over, until sleep finally came and saved me from going absolutely crazy.

* * *

EPOV

I should have known she wouldn't come. I just royally fucked up.

When I finally made it home, I was thankful all the lights in the house were off. I was feeling like a failure anyway, and didn't want to talk to anyone. I was going to be a recluse until I could figure something out. I went in through the garage, and was startled to see the Vanquish parked there. It must have been dropped off when I wasn't home. I ran my hand over the hood. Perfect. You couldn't even tell it had been, um…beaten. I kind of missed the dents though. They reminded me of Bella.

I walked quietly up the stairs and opened the door to my room.

I took off my tux jacket and threw it on the floor. When I switched on the light, I was surprised to see not one, but two angry chicks staring up at me from my bed.

"Rosalie, Alice…" I nodded toward them. Alice had her arms crossed and Rosalie just sat there and smirked up at me. Alice was the first to speak.

She sighed, "Edward, Edward…"

"Wha-"

"No. You don't get to talk until we are finished," Rosalie cut me off.

I shut my mouth and looked down at them, waiting for them to continue. I had a feeling I was about to be bitched out. Alice sighed again and motioned for me to have a seat in my desk chair. I reluctantly sat down, watching the two of them closely for sudden movements. I didn't feel like getting hit again tonight.

Alice began again," I cannot believe your actions tonight, Edward Anthony Cullen. I can't believe you hurt Bella like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am, Alice."

"What?"

"I am ashamed. None of that should have ever happened. I just feel like total shit about it, ok? I don't know what to do. I mean, how do I fix things when she's about to move away? I just feel like my time is up, and that it can't be fixed. I'm fucked."

Alice cleared her throat. "Speaking of that, there is something I need to confess. I lied to you, Edward. And now that everything is so fucked, I guess I should tell you. I feel like some of this is my fault. I told you Bella was moving so you would finally realize that you love her and would go after her. But I think it backfired. It made you even more disconnected from her, and now it just sucks. Fuck, I am so sorry."

Rosalie smacked her in the arm,"Alice! I thought we were supposed to be yelling at him!"

"Shut up Rose."

I was confused and decided to speak, "What are you saying exactly?"

"I just made it up. She knew I was going to tell you, but-"

"Wait, wait. Bella's not moving?"

"No, she isn't. She wanted to, but her mother wouldn't let her. Trust me, she definitely would have after all the shit-"

"She's not moving?!?"

The overwhelming joy I felt at the moment was almost unbearable. I wanted to jump up and down and hug her. I didn't go that far, but I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Umm, I guess you're not mad at me then?"

"I'm far from mad. I'm just so…relieved." I replied.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

Rose looked at me, still scowling, "So, what are you going to do to get her back then, Romeo?"

"I have no clue."

"Well you better think of something quick. It's not going to be easy. You really hurt her this time."

Here comes the ache in my chest again. I know I hurt her, and I had to make things right. If I fucked this up again, I may as well commit suicide. Bella is the only thing in this world that made me feel right, and I had to get that back.

" I promise I'm going to make everything right again. I'm not giving up."

* * *

BPOV

On Sunday Edward called my cell phone incessantly, and I ignored him. He began to call my house, and I told Charlie to tell him I didn't live here anymore. He came to my room and asked me if I wanted a restraining order or if I would like him to lock Edward up for awhile. I laughed and told him no. It made me feel good that he actually cared about it. Then the fucker got sneaky on me.

Phone call from: Alice

"Hey bitch."

"Bella." I paused when I heard his voice.

"Edward! Stop calling me please."

"Bella, please talk to me."

"No." Then I hung up the phone. His behavior could not be excused at the moment. And I wasn't giving him the opportunity to talk to me right now.

I roamed the halls at Forks High Monday morning with the familiar butterflies and nausea in my stomach. I knew I would have to see him today. If it was too much for me, I would leave. I would skip every day if I had to. It was not helping that all around me people were endlessly talking about the event I had dreaded most since all of this happened.

Prom.

It was in one week. One week, and I totally forgot. When Edward and I were together I would have been all too excited about it, but now, the thought of him going with someone else, and watching him dance with someone else all night made me ill. I know I shouldn't still feel this way, but I was just another ex-girlfriend who was stupid enough to profess my love to him. I guess in a twisted way I could sympathize with the Jessica Stanley's of the school.

I didn't want to go. I could spare myself the feelings of remorse and jealousy that were likely to surface on that night. But I couldn't miss my senior prom. I would never hear the end of it from Alice and Rose, and especially my mother. All the girls ordered their dresses in advance, and I knew Alice had mine at her house. As much as I didn't want to go, I knew I had to.

I got to math and started talking to an excited Alice. When we settled in the morning announcements came blaring through the classroom.

"Good morning, Forks High student body. This is the moment you have all been waiting for. The results are in, and the nominees for prom king and queen are counted. The nominees for prom king are...Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Michael Newton, and Edward Cullen. "

I looked over at Alice. "Mike Newton?"

She nodded,"Underclassmen voted for him."

"And the nominees for prom queen are...Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen..."

She and I squealed at the same time.

"…Lauren Mallory, and Isabella Swan."

Isabella Swan? But I'm Isabella Swan!

Alice squealed and clapped, and I wanted to die. Great. Not only did I have to go to prom, but I was nominated for prom queen? Oh my god.

"How the fuck did this happen, Alice?" I whispered.

She laughed,"Bella, please. Doing a number on Edward's car with a baseball bat didn't hurt. The girls and boys of Forks love you, hon. Get used to it."

For real?

Math class went off without a hitch, as I told Alice at the beginning of the period that there would be no more mention of he-who-must-not-be-named. I still can't believe they actually shared a womb. Good thing all she could talk about was fucking prom. Next period I was dreading with every fiber of my being.

I walked into the biology classroom and kept my eyes on the floor as my heart raced. I did not want to slip up and lock eyes with the bastard. I took my seat next to Yorkie and didn't dare look in the general vicinity of Eddie's seat. I didn't even know if he was in class or not. He was probably perched on the edge of Lauren Mallory's table, trying to set up a time when he could receive his next blow job.

I opened my book and began to feign studying. Anything to keep my eyes down. I began to calm down a bit, taking deep breaths. Just when I thought I was safe, I heard his voice.

"Yorkie, up."

I looked over and saw Edward in all of his beautiful glory, pulling Eric by his arm out of the seat next to me. I noticed the shiner he was sporting in his cheek. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. Edward slid into the seat and I instantly felt all the hair on my body stand on end.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Bella, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to say something. I am so sorry for what I did to you the other night. It should have never happened like that." I could smell his cologne, and feel his hot breath on my ear. My eyes almost rolled back into my head.

I backed away and looked at him. I said snarkily, "You're right, Edward. It never should have happened. None of it."

"I know you don't mean that." All I could focus on at the moment were his wet, pouty lips, and my girly parts started to tingle. I had to come up with something fast.

I laughed,"Really? I think I do. So I am going to ask you again to please leave me the fuck alone."

"No. Not this time, Bella."

"Mr. Cullen!" Banner shouted at him from across the room. Edward looked up, surprised. Eric Yorkie was standing next to Banner with a smug smirk on his face.

"Mr. Cullen, get in your chair!"

Edward huffed and got up and returned to his seat next to Angela. He shot daggers at Eric. What a tattle tale. Eric sat down next to me and sighed. I stared at the back of Edward's head. What did he mean, 'No. Not this time.' Was he going to force me to talk to him? I don't think so.

"So, Bella. I was wondering if you were going to prom this weekend." I looked away as Edward peeked over his shoulder to watch us. I turned to Eric quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Unfortunately. I am a prom queen nominee after all," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Do you need a date? Cause I can dump the one I have if you'll go with me." This gave me an idea.

I raised my eyebrows,"Actually, I'm going dateless this year. I'm kind of swearing off men for awhile. Thanks, though." I said loud enough so Eddie could hear me.

"Oo-k." Eric shook his head and turned forward and listened to the lesson. Edward smiled at me and faced forward.

When the bell rang, I took my time gathering my things. Part of me wanted to see if Edward was going to attempt to talk to me again. I stood up, and slung my purse over my shoulder just in time to see Lauren Mallory walk up to him and whisper something in his ear. He backed away from her and said something inaudible. That was my cue to leave. I turned and made my stilettos move as fast as they could go out the classroom and down the hall.

My spirits lifted a bit when I saw Jake leaning up against the wall, waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Bells, how ya feelin'?" He asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? You boys are so fucking stupid. I swear."

"Not a scratch on me," he laughed. "Can't say the same for your _Eddie_, though." I frowned.

"So, uh I heard you may be the new queen of Forks High."

"Yeah, so exciting," I said sarcastically.

"So, um, do you have a date yet?" Oh god.

"No, I've decided I'm not going with anyone. Just flying solo."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would have taken you myself if you would have let me. Just make sure you save me a dance." God, he just doesn't give up, does he?

"Will do. Hey, you should take Leah. I'm sure she wants to go with you."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that."

I heard a familiar snicker behind me, and as we turned the corner, Edward walked past us and toward the lunch room. He had been listening to us. It made me feel awkward that he was listening, but it also made me curious.

At lunch, I sat at my new table with Alice, Rose, and Jake which they coined the 'super exclusive' table. No one could sit here but us. They droned on and on about prom, tuxedoes, hairstyles, color coordination, hotel rooms, limos etc…I was so not looking forward to this.

By the end of the day I was exhausted and ready to go home. School hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I ran to my truck and put the pedal to the metal when the bell rang. I didn't feel like getting dragged to the mall for more prom shit by Rosalie and Alice. My house was thankfully devoid of Charlie when I got home. I just wanted to soak in my bathtub and go to bed.

I was walking up the stairs, debating on bath salts or bubble bath, when a whiff of something got my attention. What was that smell? It smelled like something familiar. I opened the door to my room and dropped my purse. I was shocked. There was a huge bouquet of wildflowers sitting on top of my desk. They were absolutely gorgeous. I looked closer and smiled. They were all the flowers that grew in the meadow I took Edward to. He must have picked them. I walked over and snatched the note that was attached to the vase.

_Bella,_

_I need to talk to you. Please meet me for dinner tonight. I'm sorry for everything._

_Edward_

* * *

**A/n: Do you think she'll go? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Have a lovely weekend, everyone, I'm off to the lake!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy, kids. Oh, and review! It makes my day.**

BPOV

I turned the note over in my hands, contemplating what to do. Should I stay? Should I go? I wanted to go, but I didn't want Edward to think I could be won back so easily. But was he even trying to win me back? God, what the hell do I do?

I decided to take a bath and mull it over. I took my cell phone with me and placed it on the side of the tub while I turned on the hot water. I decided to go with bubbles, just because. I pulled my hair up and clipped it into place, and slipped into the warm bath water. When I was finally settled, I sighed and picked up my phone.

* * *

EPOV

I left school after lunch to go forward with my plan. I thought about it this morning over breakfast with Alice. I asked her what she liked when Jasper pissed her off. I had no clue, as I've never really done anything sappy for any girl I've dated. I just never really had to.

"Flowers. Definitely flowers. Oh, and chocolate. And a romantic date. Any girl who says she doesn't like that is a fucking liar."

"Well, what kind of flowers?"

"I don't know! Whatever her favorite flower is."

"So, um, Alice. Do you happen to know what Bella's favorite flower is?"

She laughed," It hasn't exactly come up, Edward. But I trust you can figure it out for yourself."

The only time I had seen Bella near any kind of flowers, we were in the meadow. The meadow. I had my 'aha' moment. When I started walking the path, I had a little bit of trouble finding the place again, but I eventually stumbled upon it. I scooped up a huge bushel of all the colors I could find. I drove back home, stole one of Esme's vases, and put them in water. My hand shook as I pulled out a pen and paper to write her a note. Alice mentioned something about a romantic date, so that's exactly what I would ask for, knowing full well she would probably say no.

_Bella,_

_I need to talk to you. Please meet me for dinner tonight. I'm sorry for everything._

_Edward_

I pulled up to her house, and thankfully the chief wasn't there. I prayed that damn window was open, because I definitely didn't want to leave the flowers and my sappy little note for the chief to possibly find. He didn't sound too happy the second time he had to answer my call to Bella yesterday. He told me to leave her alone, or he was going to be forced to press charges for harassment.

I scaled the tree and held my breath as I pushed the window open. It slid open with ease. There is a God. I climbed through and placed the flowers and note on the desk, and was bombarded my Bella's scent everywhere. I wanted to pick up a pillow and bury my face in it, just to smell a hint of her strawberry shampoo, but decided it was too stalkerish.

I made it home and paced back and forth in front of my desk looking over my shoulder every pass, staring at the phone that lay there. I knew she was home from school by now and had gotten my flowers. Why hadn't she called? _Because you're an asshole, idiot. _I gave in to the thought that she wasn't going to call, so I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. Now what?

I jumped when the phone buzzed. I ran to it and almost tripped.

_New message from: Bella_.

My heart raced as I hit 'view.'

_Where?_

Where? I hadn't thought about where. I had to come up with something fast. I quickly typed back.

_What about the little Italian place in downtown Forks? I remember you liking the mushroom ravioli there._

See, I could be thoughtful. She took a while to respond and I couldn't breathe.

_Time?_

Shit. This was not a well thought out plan. I decided to be bold.

_Can I pick you up at 7?_

_No thanks. I can drive myself._

My asking to pick her up may have been a little too much too soon.

_Alright. See you at 7._

I took my time, took a long hot shower, and ripped my closet apart trying to find the perfect 'I'm sorry' ensemble. I pulled on my tight grey, long sleeve shirt and the jeans Bella metioned she liked on me. I was feeling a twinge of nervousness as I raced the streets in the Volvo.

Fuckfuckfuck. The closer I got to the restaurant the worse my nervousness got. My stomach began doing backflips. I hadn't really thought of what to say to Bella, only that I was deeply sorry and that I loved the shit out of her.

* * *

BPOV

I decided I wanted to hear what he had to say to me. I was very curious. Even though I was still so broken by this man, he was making an effort. I contemplated standing him up for a moment, but I decided there was no way I could do that. I had to be the bigger person.

I got out of the bath when my hands and feet turned to prunes. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, and rifled through my closet trying to find an outfit. I threw on some ratty jeans and a tee shirt, and a black hoodie. It was out of character for me, but I wasn't in the mood to put forth any effort with my looks tonight.

I hopped in my old truck and drove toward the downtown Forks. I started to feel a plethora of emotions. Hurt, fear, nervousness, and mostly anger. I pulled into the restaurant and spotted Edward's silver Volvo already there. When I got out, I purposely swung the door open a bit too far and made a nice little ding in the door.

I was beginning to feel nauseated when I entered the restaurant and stepped to the hostess stand.

"I'm meeting Edward Cullen. Can you point me to his table, please?"

She looked me up and down with distaste.

"Um, right this way." Whatever, bitch.

As we neared a table in the back of the restaurant, I spotted him. He had his hands crossed over the table, mumbling to himself. His eyes drew upward and locked with mine in surprise. He stood up quickly, and damn it if he wasn't looking absolutely perfect.

"Here you are," the hostess said, as she raked her eyes over Edward, and then looked back at me.

"Thank you," he said never taking his eyes off of mine.

"_Any_time," she said and walked away.

"Bella," he said as he motioned to the chair next to him out for me to sit. Fuck that. I took the chair directly across from him, sat, and crossed my arms. He cleared his throat and sat back down in his chair.

He looked at me and sighed,"Bella. Thank you for agreeing to meet me here so we can talk."

I raised an eyebrow and said snarkily," So talk."

He took a deep breath. "You look beautiful tonight."

I rolled my eyes.

" Listen, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything that has happened between the two of us. I feel like our relationship has been a series of misunderstandings. I just want to clear things up."

Aint that the truth. I thought for a moment and kept my voice low.

"Well then help me understand, Edward. Why do you feel like you can treat every girl you go out with like some piece of trash? You use us up and throw us away like we're nothing. You have perfected it actually. If anyone should get the grand fucking prize for being an asshole, it should definitely be you."

I expected him to say something smart, or call me a name, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"I deserve that. I…honestly don't know why I treat girls that way. I guess I'm just so worried about what other people will think. And my reputation. I know it's wrong…I should never make anyone feel that way. You've helped me realize that, Bella. I should have never taken advantage of you, ever. Because now that I don't have you, I don't know what to do with myself."

He did want me back. But I wasn't giving in.

"Well, Edward, don't you think you are just a little too late? I mean, you can't just bring me flowers and take me to dinner and expect me to just come back to you. It doesn't work like that. Your actions the other night were inexcusable. You fucked me in some fucking hallway and left me there after I told you how I felt about you. That was your fucking chance. You didn't take it."

He looked down at his lap like a scolded puppy.

The waitress sauntered over with two entrees and two cokes. He ordered for me. God, he is presumptuous. But I guess it was still kind of sweet.

"Two mushroom raviolis. Can I get you anything else?" She said as she eyed Edward, not even looking at me. She laid down the check and I could see a name and phone number written on the back. Bitch.

He looked up at her, and then at me."Yes actually. Could you convince her to forgive me?"

My heart began to flutter and I was struggling to keep my game face on.

She looked down at me quirked an eyebrow, and laughed," Sorry, I don't think I can help you with that. She looks pretty pissed."

I laughed," Yeah, and you look desperate. If he calls you, run in the other direction. He'll break your heart into a million little pieces."

Her mouth hung open as she walked away. I realized that was harsh, but I think he needed to hear it. Edward looked down at his food and was silent for a moment.

"I didn't mean to break your heart….you must hate me….I'm so sorry," he said quietly. I actually believed him and decided not to be such a bitch.

"Listen, Edward, I know you didn't mean to, ok? I just think that we didn't know what we were doing. I coukd never hate you.

He still didn't look up."I should apologize as well. I overreacted at Jake's party and I should have never touched your car."

"It's just a car, Bella," he said as he cheered up a bit, " I'm sorry for everything I said to you at the party. I didn't mean it. I'm never drinking like that again."

"I didn't mean what I said to you, either. I'm sorry."

"Well, apology accepted."

"And..I forgive you, Eddie."

He laughed.

We were both silent for a moment as we looked at each other. I could feel the electricity coursing through me as he stared into my eyes. I broke his gaze and looked down at the table. I wasn't ready to take him back. Even with all the pleasantries and apologies.

He spoke first.

"Bella. Would you be opposed to doing this again? I mean, letting me take you out on a date and all. We wouldn't have to come here of course. We could go anywh-"

I cut him off, "I honestly think it would be best if we were just friends for now, Edward."

"I don't know if I can go back to being just friends with you."

"I still need some time, Edward, and that's what I can offer you right now ."

Without hesitation he said," Then I'll take whatever you'll give me."

God, I wanted to cry. Eddie was really trying to turn over a new leaf, and now I was the one resisting. I was just so mentally and emotionally exhausted, though. I couldn't just jump right back into something with him without sufficient time to heal. He could change his mind at any time, that fickle fucker. But through all of this, I never stopped loving him, not one little bit.

He cleared his throat an motioned to my plate,"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry right now," I lied.

"Well, suit yourself. I'm starving. I've been hardly able to eat all day. I didn't think you would agree to this."

I gave him a small smile and sipped my coke. He got halfway through his meal when my stomach growled like a tiger.

He looked up at me mid-chew in surprise. We both busted out in laughter. It felt good. It felt _really_ good to just laugh with him. I picked up my fork and dug in, not being able to stand it anymore. We managed to make small talk without it being too awkward. We talked about prom and my distaste for being nominated for prom queen. He told me I had it in the bag.

"Oh, whatever. I hope I don't win."

"Bella, please. You're every girl's hero right now."

"And for good reason."

"Exactly. Plus you're the most beautiful girl in the school." He paused. "So you really aren't taking a date?"

"Um, no. I'm not."

There was a long pause.

"So, um, who are you going with?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Lauren kind of assumes we're going together," he said and waited for my response.

Oh no, Eddie. I'm not playing this little game.

"Oh, that's great. You guys will look perfect together."

His face fell," Uh, yeah…"

He slapped a fifty on the table and walked me out to my car. I kind of feel bad for dinging the Volvo now, but not too bad, I guess.

"Well, thank you for tonight. I'm really glad we got to talk," I said.

He smiled down at me, and I instantly wanted to hold his hand. But I stopped myself.

"Thanks for meeting me. So, uh, do you think you girls can come back to the lunch table tomorrow? It's getting really boring with just Em and Jas."

"Only if Jake can come."

He was about to say something snide, but stopped himself and smiled. "Of course he can."

"Good," I said as I opened my truck door.

"Oh, and Bella," he called from the Volvo, "thank you for not moving away."

Damnit, Alice! "Oh, that traitorous bitch. Tell her she's gonna get it at school tomorrow."

He smiled. "Bye Isabella."

Then he got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot. I couldn't drive yet because of the tears that blurred my vision.

* * *

EPOV

I left the restaurant one morose motherfucker. I couldn't help it. Every time I was away from her lately, my chest ached. She just wanted to be friends for now. Fuck, that was going to be a task. She also said she needed time. I would give her all the time in the world. I was dangerously close to telling her I was desperately in love with her, but I didn't when she said I broke her heart into a million pieces. I didn't know if that's what she wanted to hear.

When I got home, I found Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch in the den watching a movie. I took out a bottle of vodka and took a shot.

"Sup, bro?"

"And where have you been, brother?"

"Actually, I was just having dinner with Bella."

His mouth hung open and she squealed,"Holy shit! She went?"

"Yeah."

"So…what happened, man?" Jasper asked.

" We just said some things that needed to be said."

"And?! What did she say?" Alice squeaked.

"Well, she said I'm an asshole and I broke her heart into a million little pieces, so she just wants to be friends."

"Rough, she said that? "Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she did. I don't care though, I want to be with her. She said she needs time, but I need her to feel right. What the hell do I do?"

"You be her friend, Edward," Alice said sternly.

"I don't know how."

"Well, figure it out. Definitely don't force yourself on her. Respect her and giver her some space, and she'll come around."

"Yeah, dude. She'll come around. They always do, don't they honey?"

"That's right."

"I asked if she really wasn't bringing a date to prom she said she wasn't. It's like she wants to go alone. Then she said that Lauren and I would look perfect together at prom. What the fuck does that mean? She hates Lauren."

"Edward, she didn't mean it. She just wasn't going to buy into your little jealousy game. Just stop with it already."

"Then should I still take Lauren?"

"Of course you should," Jasper said, "maybe Bella wants to keep her options open. Doesn't mean you have to."

"Over my dead body."

"Shut up. You aren't together."

"I don't care. No one better touch her."

"Ohhh, you got it bad kid."

Alice rolled her eyes, " Edward, it's up to you if you want to bring Lauren or not. Don't listen to him. Anyhow, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a phone call to make."

"Alice are you calling her? You better tell me everything."

"Maybe. I'll tell you if I feel like you need to know. Now leave me alone."

I got another shot glass out of the cupboard, poured two shots and handed one to Jasper.

"Cheers," he said.

"Yeah, to friends…" I said as I drowned my sorrows.

* * *

**A/n: This is going to be an interesting week for our little couple. Go ahead, make my day. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry, tried to get this new chap out last week, but there was just too much Comic-Con footage for me to watch and I couldn't focus….What do you all think about the new footage of New Moon? Woot Woot!**

* * *

BPOV

When I got home I ran up to my room. I slammed the door and threw a major hissy fit. Why did Edward still make me feel this way? Why couldn't I stop loving him? The whole dinner was shitty in the beginning but great toward the end. See, this is why I can't be with him right now. He makes me totally crazy. I got changed and sat straight up in my bed. What the hell am I going to do now?

I jumped when my phone began ringing in my purse. I grabbed it and fished it out. Alice.

"Hi, crazy woman."

"Hey, Bella! So you went to dinner with my dumbass brother?"

"Ah. So he told you."

"Yeah, he did."

I paused.

"So, spill it, bitch. What did he say?"

"Oh. He said you two are friends…" she trailed off.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Alice spit it out, ok. You're driving me crazy!"

"Ok, so-, oh wait Rosalie is beeping in, hold on."

She clicked over and I growled. The little pixie was playing with me.

"Ok, I'm back. Rose said she found the perfect pair of shoes tonight to match her prom dress. Hey, where do you think you want to go get your hair done-"

"Alice Cullen, stop fucking around! Tell me what he said for chrisssakes!"

She began laughing hysterically. "Geez, Bella! I was getting to that!"

"Alice, please…" I whined.

"Ok, but all these emotional highs and lows can't be good for your complexion. No one wants a huge zit on their face on prom night."

"Ok, I'm hanging up now you crazy little wench…"

"Bella, hold your horses, I'm just kidding around! He said he still wants to be with you. He doesn't 'feel right' without you. Also, he was confused by your comment about Lauren. That they would look perfect together at prom."

"Alice, you know I didn't mean that. I was just not going to play that little jealousy game with him."

"That's exactly what I told him," she laughed.

"So, is he still taking her?" I asked meekly.

"I don't think he has decided yet. The question is, are you going to give him another chance?"

"Did he tell you to ask me that?"

"What are we, in third grade? No. I want to know."

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I just need a little time to think about it is all."

"Ok, Bella, but no more games. It just makes it worse for the two of you. Be straightforward with each other, and please…fucking communicate! You guys are so ridiculous, I swear."

"Ok, I'll try."

"No, you _will_. And really think about it Bella. He's almost at his wits end."

"I am too. I still love him, you know. I think I'm going insane."

"You aren't insane, sweetie. Now, I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't forget about tomorrow night. You're staying over here so we can perfect our prom look. We have to do fittings and makeup tests."

"Thanks Alice, really. I won't forget. See you tomorrow."

* * *

EPOV

When Alice opened her door, we both stumbled forward. I almost hit the floor.

"Oh, hey sweet thing, just coming to check up on you." Jasper said trying to recover.

Alice smacked him in the arm and then smacked me in the arm.

"Were you two listening in on my phone call?!? Major invasion of privacy."

"No, honey we just came to get you. I thought we'd go finish the movie."

Fuck it. "Yeah, we were listening, Alice. I had to. Don't be mad."

"Alright, alright. I'm not mad, Edward. By the way, she and Rose are staying over tomorrow night. Maybe the two of you and Emmett should make yourselves scarce. I don't want anything getting in the way of our prom perfection."

Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled. "No," he said, and at the same time I said,"No fucking way."

"What? You guys aren't invited. This is a girl's only thing."

"Well, sis last time I checked I live here too. And there is no fucking way I'm leaving if Bella's coming over."

She narrowed her eyes at me," Well you better be on your _friendliest_ behavior, got me?"

"I will. So what else did she say?"

"Nothing else. She just wanted to know what you said pretty much."

"Oh come on Alice, that's bullshit! She had to have said something. I know you are trying to be her friend, but I'm your brother. Tell me what she said."

"Nope. I don't remember her saying anything else."

"Aww, come on, sis!"

"Nope, that's it."

"Fine. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning," I said defeated.

I turned to walk toward my room when Alice called out to me.

"Say, Edward, I think I remember something."

I turned to look at her, "What is it?"

"She still loves you. She just needs time to think. Now don't fuck it up."

I stayed calm and collected until I got to my room. Once I shut the door behind me, I couldn't hold my elation back any longer. I let out a silent "Yes!" like a little school girl.

I was so thankful for Alice, relaying to Bella everything I said earlier when I got home. I really hope Bella will consider getting back together with me at some point. If she does, I'm never going to let her go. If she doesn't, I'm becoming a monk. I just don't have eyes for anyone else. I know that now. But I'm going to have to prove myself, for sure.

I lay on my bed, thinking about Bella, and thinking about my plan to get her back for good.

***

I walked to biology feeling light on my feet, with a smile on my face. I was just so excited to see her and talk to her without any tension between us. I decided last night that I would be the best friend that she's _ever_ had. I wasn't going to overstep my boundaries. Well…not too much anyway. I was going to show her how much she meant to me, and that it's all up to her. I would wait. She still loves me after all.

When I laid eyes on her, I stopped dead in my tracks. She was no longer in the seat next to Yorkie, but back in her old seat. Right next to _me_. To top it all off, she looked insanely beautiful. She had on a short navy blue sundress that showed off all my favorite body parts. She was writing in her notebook and absentmindedly flipped her hair to one side, revealing her milky white neck and bare shoulder. I don't think she was intentionally trying to torture me, but I was tortured. Very tortured.

I realized I had been standing there staring for a bit too long, and tried to walk nonchalantly to my seat without revealing my massive hard on. I slid into the seat next to her.

"Morning Bella," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Edward," she said, still staring down at her notebook.

"What's wrong?"

She finally looked at me.

"Oh, nothing really. I only got like two hours of sleep last night. Bad dreams."

Oh, thank god. For a minute I thought she might be pissed at me again.

"Well, you still look stunning, " I said. I couldn't help but stare at her. I wanted to lick that damn shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm, "Shut up."

I laughed, and held my arm, rubbing it like she hurt me, "Wow, Bella. You've gotten stronger since the last time you hit me."

"Well there's more where that came from. So watch it," she laughed. God, it was so nice to laugh with her again.

Banner was going on with his lecture and I was instantly bored. I took out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note to Bella.

_So I guess Angela doesn't want to be my lab partner anymore? How'd you get your old seat back?_

She read it and wrote back.

_I told Banner that Yorkie wouldn't leave me alone about prom. Then I begged Angela to switch back. _

_You begged her?_

_Yorkie has really been grating my nerves lately. And since we've made up, I thought I had an out. _

_Is that the only reason you wanted to move back next to me? Huh? Is it?_

She read the last line and scowled as she wrote me back. Oh, fuck. I shouldn't have teased her like that. Friend, friend, friend. I needed it to be my fucking mantra. Friend, friend ,friend.

_You know, I can always make other arrangements._

_Absolutely not. I want you right here next to me._ Forever. But I didn't have the guts to write that one little word.

I let her read it and crumpled the note up and put it in my bag. She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I mouthed 'what' to her, but the bell rang before she could answer.

She gathered up her things, and as I was about to escort her to the door, I was cut off by none other than Lauren Mallory. God this bitch was fucking everything up lately.

"Hey Edward,"she said as I continued walking behind Bella. "Hey Lauren."

Bella looked back at us and smirked. I continued to follow her out into the hall. Lauren followed me.

"So, um when are you picking me up on Saturday?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks.

"Um, actually, I'm not. Listen, I hate to have to do this, but I can't take you to prom," I said as I walked slowly behind Bella.

She looked totally shocked. "What?! Why? But I thought…"

I decided at that moment to tell her the sugar-coated truth. Fuck it, I'm trying to show Bella I can be right for her.

"Listen Lauren, I'm really, really sorry. I don't want to lead you on anymore. This thing between us will just never work out. You're a very nice girl and I'm sure any guy in this school would love to take you. It just can't be me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

When I looked at her, she was looking back forth between Bella and I. I guess I didn't realize I never really even looked at Lauren. I was staring at the back of Bella's head the entire time I was talking. "Uh…no…uh…it's…ok, Edward, I guess. I can find another date, I'm sure. Just make sure to save me a dance, ok?" She said and walked off with a confused look on her face.

I jogged a bit to catch up to Bella.

"Bella. Wait up."

She stopped in the hall and turned to look up at me, "You're not taking Lauren to prom?"

I ran my hand through my hair and thought of what to say, "Listening in on my conversations, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

" Uh, no. I've decided to…you know…keep my options open." Oh fuck, I shouldn't have said that.

She nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Cool," she said. Cool? Oh my god, this woman is going to be the death of me.

"So, uh have you girls thought about coming back to the lunch table?"

"I guess we can. I mean I feel selfish stealing Alice and Rose away from their men," she said and smiled. Ok. I think things are going well again. My smile faded when I looked up and saw Black at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Jake!" Bella said as she walked up to him. He looked back and forth between the two of us, very confused. That's right, Jake. You _are_ seeing this.

"Uh, hey Bells. And Edward," he said nodding toward me.

"Sup Jake," I said, trying not to be rude. We fell in line together, Bella in the middle, and Jacob and I on either side of her. The other people around us were really starting to stare.

"So, Jake," Bella asked," Are you opposed to moving lunch tables again?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Why?"

"Because since Edward and I are friends again, I thought we could all sit together? Plus I feel bad for Alice and Rose having to be away from Em and Jas at lunch time on account of um…me." God this is fucking awkward.

"Yeah, for sure. I don't have a problem with it," he said, answering her question, but looking at me.

"Yeah, we'll make room for you on the end, Jake," I said without thinking.

Bella scoffed, "Anyway, I'll see you guys in there. I need to meet up with the girls," she said and walked off.

Jake turned to me," Dude, I'm not sure what you're trying to pull-"

"Jake, listen. I'm not trying to pull anything. We talked. We made up. We're _friends_."

"Ok, Edward, but if you hurt her again…"

"Honestly, do you think I'm that fucking stupid?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Ok, ok. I walked right into that one."

* * *

BPOV

I got almost no sleep the night of mine and Edward's 'date.' I kept dreaming of bad things between us. I dreamt of the night of Emmett and Jasper's party. All of the events played out. But when I told him that I loved him, he turned into a snake and bit me. I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I'm not sure what all of it means, but I think I still need to be cautious before I jump right back into a serious relationship with him.

He really surprised me today, though. Edward Cullen just let one of his sluts down gently, and said he was sorry if he hurt her feelings. I couldn't believe what I heard. He was actually trying to change, and I couldn't help but think I may have been the catalyst for his strange yet gentlemanly behavior. This was not helping the get-over-Eddie plan I sort of put in place for myself. I was still a little bothered by the fact that he said he wants to "keep his options open" at prom. He either really wants to keep his options open, or he was doing it because I was doing it.

At lunch, he and Jake were actually getting along, and were very cordial to one another. You should have seen the look of shock on the faces of our fellow students who were intently watching us, trying to decipher what the hell was going on. Everything else was pretty normal, other than the fact that I kept getting caught stealing glances at Edward.

I would stare at him and try to figure out what he was thinking, and he caught me every time. It is so embarrassing that I have such a hard time hiding my feelings for him.

He would just look at me and smile, and I would look down at my untouched food, feeling like a love struck fool. The rest of the school day dragged on, as I couldn't wait to get over to Alice's so I could be in Edward's presence. I was hoping she wouldn't have me on total prom lockdown.

As I drove over to her house, I started to feel the nausea again. I didn't know what would happen if we ended up alone together. I don't know if I was strong enough to stop myself.

* * *

**A/n: They are making some headway, non? Make my day people, I love your reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

I finally pulled it together and went to the door and rang the bell. Alice and Rose opened it and pulled me inside.

"Hey lady! Thanks for not forgetting about this! Now, the first order of business…fittings! Let's go up to my room." She was dragging me up and to her bedroom before I could even look around to see if Eddie was here. I just wanted to say hi is all.

"Woah, woah, wait a sec. Aren't you going to at least offer me a drink? I don't think I can even start all this prom shit without at least a stout drink. Let's go downstairs and get one first." I said as I tried to wiggle out of her vice grip.

"Already taken care of, sweets! I have champagne chilling in my room," she said as she continued to push me down the hall. We went into her room and she slammed the door and locked it behind her.

Dammit, foiled again. I knew she was trying to keep me away from him. She never rushed me through her house like that. Unless there was a girl here or something. Oh there better not be. Oh fuck. Now I'm just being paranoid.

I gave in and decided to relax and just go along with Alice and Rose. I definitely owed it to them if this pre-prom crap made them happy. Edward would have to wait. If he was even here, that is.

We popped the champagne and toasted to what would be the best prom ever. I acted enthused, but rolled my eyes as I sipped my drink. It's not like this is my first rodeo. In Phoenix I had already been to two proms, with senior boys from different schools. I thought I had won the lotto. I got two new dresses, and two fun party nights and never had to put out once. The first guy got so drunk he passed out, and the other guy went and fucked someone else when I refused to touch his little thingy.

Alice pulled out three garment bags and hung them on the back of her closet. That's when I began to get nervous. In my time of "depression" I told her to pick me out a dress. I didn't care. Even though I trusted Alice, I hope it wasn't going to be hideous. She pulled hers out first. It was black and floor length with intricate embroidery and beading. It was gorgeous.

"Alice are you sure that can't be mine?" I asked.

She laughed," Shut up Bella, I'm saving yours for last."

"Rose, here is yours."

Rose unzipped the bag and pulled out a yellow charmeuse floor length gown with a long slit up the side and thin straps.

"Wait I take that back. Rose, I want yours."

She laughed," Bella, yellow isn't exactly your color."

I laughed. She was right.

I held my breath as Alice unzipped my bag. I gasped when she took the dress out. It was absolutely perfect. It was a blood red Grecian dress that was cut very low in the front and back with gold details on the shoulders. I couldn't wait to try it on.

I grabbed at it, "Alice! Oh my god! It's fucking beautiful! Can I put it on, please?!"

She laughed," Glad to se you're back, Bella. Of course you can!"

When I slipped on the dress I felt like a new woman. I looked at myself in the mirror and spun around with my champagne.

"Do you think Edward will like it?" I asked without thinking.

Rose smirked at me," He's a fucking idiot if he doesn't. You look hot."

Alice frowned," Why should you care, huh? You guys are just friends, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," I said and frowned.

"I was kidding, Bella. Of course he will," she said with a smile,"Now take your dresses off ladies. If anyone gets champagne on them, I will more than likely kill you."

We laughed and talked for awhile, testing out new makeup colors, and deciding if we were going with up do's or leaving our hair down. After we tried on our dresses again, picked out all our accessories, and pulled our hair up, Alice, Rose and I sat on her bed kind of just staring at each other.

My mind kept drifting to Edward, and I wondered if Alice was going to let me out of her room anytime soon. I was hoping to make that a reality.

"Oops, looks like we drank all the champagne. Do you have more?" I asked Alice as I turned the empty bottle upside down.

"Yeah, let's go get some more, Alice. And I want to see what the boys are up to," Rose said.

"They aren't doing anything fun. Just swimming, and lounging by the pool," Alice replied, obviously not wanting us to leave.

Pool. Edward. Wet. Fucking hell.

"Ugh, we've been up here for two hours already, I'm promed out. And I wouldn't mind taking a dip, either."

"Yeah, Alice. I'm bored. Let's go say hi," I said.

She huffed, "Fine, but I was just trying to make this a girl's night."

"Whatever Alice, we have plenty of time for that later. Now where are your bikinis?" Rose asked.

Bikinis?

Alice went to her huge armoire and opened a drawer. She pulled out three string bikinis and threw Rose and I one each. The one she picked for me was bright turquoise, and left very little to the imagination. This could be good. Or dangerous.

As we walked down the hall and began to descend the stairs, my stomach turned in knots again. I needed that champagne. And fast.

We settled around the island while Alice popped the bottle open and filled our flutes. I could hear boisterous laughter and yelling coming from outside. I threw my drink back and held out my flute for more.

"Geez, Bella, hittin' the bottle tonight?" Rose asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, just celebrating the awesomeness of my prom dress, Rose," I said snarkily and smiled at Alice. What was I going to say? Yep, I'm nervous as shit around Edward, thus forcing me to drink.

"Well, last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" Alice yelled as she ran out the back door.

Rose followed behind her. I swiped the bottle of champagne off the counter and walked outside slowly. The night was not as warm as I had hoped. Thank goodness for heated pools.

When I saw him my breath hitched. He looked beautiful, just standing in the pool smiling and laughing with his friends. I watched as he ran his hands through his soaking wet hair. I could just sit and stare at him forever. And at that moment, I realized I would never get over him.

* * *

EPOV

The guys and I were just standing in the pool, drinking our beers, minding our own business, when someone small with spiky black hair and a tall leggy blonde jumped in and soaked us.

"Ladies! It's about time you joined us!" Emmett boomed as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Jasper asked as he lifted Alice from the water.

"Prom stuff, silly," Alice said as Jasper let her dunk him under water. My beer was now filled with chlorinated water, and I needed a new one thanks to them.

I pulled myself up and over the side and was walking toward the cooler when I saw the fucking sight that would make me drop said beer. Bella. Lounging on a pool chair in a fucking blue thing. Just a string with little triangular pieces of fabric covering her. I couldn't get anything out. I tried to say something, but my voice was betraying me.

"Hey," she said as she sipped champagne straight from the bottle.

My eyes traveled downward and noticed her round full breasts and fully erect nipples under the thin fabric. I looked back up to her face. Friend. Friend.

"You dropped your beer," she laughed.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"Wow, what?" She asked. I tore my eyes away from her long enough to grab myself a fresh brew. They were back on her in an instant.

"You know what," I replied, as I took a seat in the chair next to hers.

She bit her lip as her eyes raked my torso. I eyed her tight little stomach and long, creamy legs.

I wanted to just throw her down here in the grass and make her scream my name. My body was aching for her. She really needed to be more careful than this if lines weren't to be crossed. Because I would cross the line at the drop of a hat if she would let me.

"So, uh did you girls get everything worked out? It took you awhile to get down here. I thought you left."

She laughed, "Yeah. Alice was trying to hold us prisoner in her room but we wiggled our way out of it. That girl can be so intense when it comes to stuff like this, you know?"

"Yeah…I know."

"Plus, I wouldn't have left without at least saying hello to you. You know that," she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you did. You look beautiful by the way."

She rolled her eyes,"Oh, please."

"No. You always look beautiful."

Her face turned serious and there was an awkward silence. I held out my hand for her to take," Care to join me for a swim?"

She nodded her head, took my hand and I led her to the stairs of the pool. She stepped in slowly and cautiously. I watched her ass as she lowered herself into the pool. Friend, Edward. Jesus. Who am I kidding?

I decided to skip the stairs and jump in behind her. She was still squealing when I came up for air.

"Edward! I'm going to kill you!" She made a move toward me, but I ducked out of the way. She began splashing water in my face when she couldn't catch me, so I did the same to her. She got even more frustrated. While I was trying to maneuver away from a pissed off but playful Bella, I noticed Emmett eyeing me, and then turned and nodded to Jasper. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, pressing down. Bella was trying to dunk me? She weighed what, a buck ten on a bad day?

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her underwater with me for a few seconds. I didn't want her to accidentally drown or anything. When we came up for air she gasped and coughed.

"I got water up my nose, you asshole!" I turned to look down at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she coughed. I stroked her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ear absentmindedly. She backed away a bit.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. It just stings a little."

I looked down at the water, feeling like shit, when something hit me so hard it knocked the breath out of me. Before I knew it, I was underwater, struggling to come up for air. I felt a warm body on top of me holding me down. When I finally broke the surface, I heard Bella's hysterical laughter. Ah. So she was playing games, was she? I spit nasty pool water out of my mouth and coughed wildly as the chlorine stung my throat.

"My god, Bella! Are you trying to drown me?"

The laughing stopped abruptly, and she was by my side in an instant.

"Oh my god! Shit! I'm sorry, Edward," She said as she placed her tiny hand on my face as I gripped the pool wall.

"I'm fine," I said as I coughed up the last of the water.

"I shouldn't have jumped on you! I just wanted to catch you off guard. I'm sorry."

I heard movement and splashing water and glanced behind Bella. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were exiting the pool and walking into the house. Jasper looked over his shoulder and gave me a wink. I would have to remind myself to thank them later. They were trying to leave us alone.

Bella was still stroking the side of my face with such a worried expression. She really did look beautiful. All wet with her hair slicked back. I swear I saw tears forming in her eyes when I looked into them. I placed my hand over hers and brought her hand to my lips.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Don't get so upset," I said as I gently kissed her palm. And with the kiss, the tears in her eyes began to fall. Before I knew what was happening, she was sobbing, and her tears were falling into the pool. Fuck.

I stood up all way and put my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as I stroked her hair.

She pulled back a bit and placed her hands on my chest, "I …uh…I 'm just happy that you're ok, I was scared is all,"she said. But there had to be more to it. What was she really thinking?

I wiped the tears from her eyes, and she gave me a little smile.

"What is it really, Bella. You can tell me. Please tell me." I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. She started to pull away a bit, but I pulled her in closer so that her head rested in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair as she spoke.

"It's just…we were just…having such a great time, and I had to go and fuck it all up. It was just nice playing around with you like that…you know…like we used to," she sobbed.

"Aww, don't worry, Bella. I'm totally fine."

"I just…I miss you, Eddie. So, so much. I don't know what to do."

My heart fluttered. I pulled back and looked at her. Here goes.

"Bella, you don't know how bad I miss you. I'm miserable. Every time you allow me to be around you, I'm so thankful. I don't deserve it. I was an asshole; a fuck up. I've totally changed, you know. Without you being in my life, I've realized how precious you are to me. I know you just want to be friends, but I will never see you as just a friend. No matter how long you are in my life. I just can't do it. Please. Give me another chance."

A few more tears escaped her eyes as I searched them with mine. I held my breath as I waited for her to speak. After a few moments she did.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Ok?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head and smiled at me.

She threw her arms around my neck and I held her tightly.

"God, I've missed you so much, baby," I said into her wet strands of hair, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from my hug and held my hands.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please talk to me more. Tell me what you're feeling when you're feeling it. We're going to have to work together to make us work this time."

" I promise," I whispered. I meant it, too. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but I didn't want to push her too far too fast. I would tell her, but not right now.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked.

"Oh, god. Please."

I cupped the side of her face and came in slowly. I brushed my lips up against hers and gave her a peck. We were both breathing so hard in anticipation. Her hand snaked into my hair and she pulled my head down and crashed her lips into mine forcefully. A small moan escaped my lips. Our tongues danced and swirled. I couldn't get enough of her taste. I had missed it so much. I wanted to kiss her whole body. Every inch.

My mind drifted to what else I wanted to ask permission to do, when I heard muffled clapping and squealing. We broke the kiss at the same time and looked toward the house. Our friends were standing in front of the closed doors, watching us. I saw my sister bouncing up and down, squealing. Jas, Em and Rose clapping.

I looked down at Bella who was shaking her head at them. I shot them the bird. Alice waved at us, Emmett saluted, and they all turned and walked into the other room and shut out the lights. I went back to assaulting Bella's lips. Finally. Alone at last.

* * *

**A/n: Please don't throw things at the screen. I had to get them back together, I couldn't stand new and improved Eddie's suffering. I thought about them not getting back together yet, but I just had to. They're soul mates after all…BPOV from the pool up next….**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! I know, I know…I've been MIA recently. Real life beckoned and I haven't had much time to write. But I'm back to it. Here's a lemon and my apologies…**

* * *

BPOV

I got carried away earlier when I was playing around with Edward. I seriously thought I almost drowned him. When he came up for air choking and coughing, I was shocked. It made me really think about everything. What if I ever lost him for good? It was a very real possibility not just for me, but for anyone, anywhere. Anyone could lose the one they loved.

I decided at that moment I would do anything for him. No more regrets. When he asked me to give us another chance, how could I ever say no? Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself, I knew there was no one else out there for me. No one could ever even come close.

As Edward kissed me this time, it felt different. I could feel the sincerity, and that he wasn't holding back like he used to. I kissed him back the same way. Just when I was really getting into it, I heard screaming coming from somewhere. I looked over and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie cheering us on from inside the house.

Fucking assholes. They just ruined an awesome moment for me. When they were done being spies, Edward grabbed me and resumed what could have been the best kiss of my life. He began kissing my forehead, my cheeks and licked and nipped his way down my neck. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and goose bumps began to form on my arms. The wet, warm liquid began to pool in between my legs, and I began to ache. Just a few kisses from this man made me want so much more. I shivered.

Edward quickly pulled away from me, "Are you cold?"

"No. Just the opposite actually. You're making me very…um…warm."

I small smile played across his face, "Oh, really."

Yes, asshole. Now why the hell are you talking and not ravaging me?

"Yes, really. And I do _not_ want you to stop," I replied.

I took one of his hands into both of mine and looked him in the eyes. I ran his palm and fingers along the side of my face and down to my mouth. I kissed his palm. I ran his long fingers over my lips and kissed his fingertips. His lips parted and he began to breathe heavily as he watched my mouth. I took his pointer finger and sucked it into my mouth, and slowly slid it out. He tried to pull his hand away, but I decided I wanted to drive him crazy with anticipation.

"No, no," I said and put his finger back into my mouth. He was totally frozen as I sucked on his finger. I slid his hand slowly down my neck and paused when I reached the space in between my breasts. I slid his hand in mine into the tiny piece of cloth covering me. He drew in a quick breath as his fingers came into contact with my nipple. He squeezed it in between two of his fingers, causing me to moan out loud. I guided his hand out of the bikini top and down my stomach until both of our hands were submerged under the water.

We were both staring at each other, as we knew what was next. I pushed his hand further down to where I needed him the most. I was going to use his hand as a tool to massage the aching sensation between my legs. I guided his hand over my bikini bottoms and in between my legs. I pressed down and rubbed small circles with his hand under mine. My breathing hitched as I continued to rub myself. Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled the bottoms to the side and shoved his fingers up my wet slit.

"Oh _fuck_ Bella," he whispered.

I continued to guide his hand over my clit as I threw my head back and moaned. I was so turned on because I missed this so much. I just missed having _him_.

"Fuck this," he said quietly as he pushed my hand away with his. I whimpered at the loss of friction and gave in, knowing he had to be going absolutely crazy not being in control. He cradled my head in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"I'm going to need to you to sit on the edge of the pool now, baby."

I opened my eyes and looked around," But everyone's inside. They'll hear us."

He began kissing and licking my neck, "I'm pretty sure they're all upstairs. Besides, do you really even fucking care at this point? He growled quietly," I don't."

I shook my head because when he put it like that, I would fuck him out in the open in the middle of the street. I turned and grabbed the sides of the pool wall, and lifted myself out and sat on the edge, my feet still dangling in the water. I watched as Edward began to kiss and lick a line up my calf, over my knee, to the inner part of my thigh. While he kissed and licked, he moved his fingers over my hip bone and untied one side of my swimsuit and pulled it to the side, exposing me to the cool night air.

His mouth was on me in an instant, and I cried out, not able to help it.

"Shit!"

Edward began to chuckle as he sucked my clit between his teeth and bit down a little.

"Fucking shit, Edward!" I sqeaked.

He had to be doing this on purpose. He knew I couldn't keep quiet when he did this to me.

"Mmm, Bella. You taste like fucking heaven," he said as he plunged two of his fingers inside me," I could do this forever."

I moaned and writhed as he began thrusting his long fingers in and out of me, and licked and sucked my clit. I reached down to my breasts and pulled the triangular pieces of fabric to the side. The cool night air and being wet from the pool water made my nipples stand at attention. I kneaded and pulled at them, while watching Edward watch me. Doing this out in the open made it even more erotic.

"Fuck Bella, you're so fucking sexy when you touch yourself like that," he said breathily.

He continued to suck and bite my clit and fuck the shit out of me with his fingers, "I want to make you come so hard, baby. Come for me," he said quietly. And that's all it took. My body began to shake and quiver under his touch.

"Ohhh, Edward! Fuckingshitmotherfucker!" I yelled out as he continued to lick and suck on my already too sensitive clit. The wave of ecstasy washed over me. He really did make me come hard. I kept crying out until it was over. But Edward didn't stop.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged, "Ok, stop. Too sensitive," I moaned as my hips bucked.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at me and shook his head. "Isabella, I'm going to do this to you forever," he said as he thrust his fingers in and out of me," Besides, you told me not to stop."

For some reason I liked it this time when he called me Isabella. It could just be situational, though.

"Nooo…" I moaned.

"Yesss…" He whispered.

I gave in and bit my lip hard, trying to regroup. His mouth reconnected with my clit, and he continued going back to what he knew I liked so much.

"Mmm you're so wet, I can't wait to be inside of you," he whispered. I moaned and grabbed at the cool concrete below me.

"Do you like when I talk to you like that? You want me to _fuck_ you in this pool?" he asked and pumped his fingers harder and faster, bringing me to the edge.

I cried out into the night, as the second wave took over my body. I was really shaking now, and I knew I couldn't handle any more of this. I pulled the lower half of my body away from him, and he chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Come here," He said as he reached for my legs.

He guided me forward, and I sat up and slid back into the warm pool. He grabbed my hips and pulled me toward him, "I was just having some fun. I won't torture you anymore."

I decided be bold. I wrapped my arms around his neck," The only thing that's torturing me is not having your cock inside of me," I whispered. Two can play at this little 'dirty talk' game. He growled and pressed himself closer to me. I could feel what I was doing to him. I untied my bikini top and the other side of my bottoms and slid them off, letting them float in the pool.

"Oh my god, Bella."

"Come on, Eddie, take it off," I said and tugged on his trunks. He did so without hesitation, and grabbed me to him. I kissed him hard. It felt so good to be pressed up against him, naked and soaking wet. He ran his hand up my side and palmed my breast.

"You're so beautiful," he said as I smiled up at him.

"You're beautiful," I whispered back.

He pinched my nipple hard," Turn that beautiful ass around," he growled and turned me swiftly toward the pool wall. Now this was fucking hot. I loved how he could be so sincere one second, and the next second he could be so primal and in control. I grabbed the sides with my hands as he kicked my legs apart. I could feel his hard chest pressed against my back, and the tip of his cock teasing my entrance. I rocked my hips backward, not able to wait any longer, when he pulled back.

"You want me to _fuck _you my love?" Oh god, yes. Of course he would use fuck and love in the same sentence, with his velvety voice. I shook my head yes, and rocked my hips backward again. He pulled away.

"Say it."

"Fuck me," I whispered.

"Out loud."

"Fuck me Edward. Please," I whined.

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. Cocky bastard. I gasped and grabbed at the concrete when he plunged his cock deep inside me in one swift movement.

He hugged my close to him and moved his cock in and out of me very slowly, to my surprise. I thought his movements would have been as urgent as his fingers had been. He wasn't fucking me at all. It was different.

He trailed wet kisses along my shoulder to the nape of my neck while he pinched and pulled my nipples. I almost forgot how good this man could make me feel. Almost.

"God, I've missed you so much, Bella," he said into my neck. He continued to pump in and out of me slowly, just thrusting a bit harder, finding the sensitive spot inside. "Fuck!" I cried out. I didn't care if anyone heard me anymore. I was going to be as loud as I wanted.

He trailed his fingers down my waist and began to rub small circles on my already sensitive clit, and I could feel myself getting closer to the edge once again.

"Oh fuck," Edward whispered. I knew he was close. I pulled away from him, forcing his cock to slip out of me.

"What are you-"

"I want to see your pretty face when you come, baby," I said to him as I turned around. His jaw practically fell into the pool.

"Fuck, Bella. I love it when you talk dirty to me." He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached between us and repositioned him, so I was filled again.

"C'mon, Eddie. Fuck me hard. I want you to come for me," I said as I looked him in the eyes. Jesus what was getting into me? The man wanted to do me slow and sweet, and now I was telling him to fuck me hard?

He closed his eyes and began to pound into me hard, causing the water around us to splash violently. I was getting very close. "I want to see your eyes. Open your eyes," I said my voice trembling.

Our eyes locked as he continued to thrust into me. I yelled out as my orgasm rocked my body. Edward moaned and groaned as he came, and our eyes never left one another's. I had to stop myself from telling him that I loved him still, and that I always would. I knew he felt something for me, but I wasn't going to give and not receive anything back. Besides, he knew how I felt. I wouldn't tell him again unless he said it first.

He kissed me passionately when he came down from his high and dropped me back into the pool.

"Bella. That was amazing. _You_ are amazing. Thank you."

He kissed me on the forehead, "Now let's get you dry and into bed. We _do_ have school in the morning and I don't want you getting sick."

I fished mine and Edward's suits out of the pool and snickered as I watched him run naked to fetch the towels from the pool chairs. He wrapped one around his waist and hurried back over to me.

"Shut up," he joked as wrapped me in the towel. We laughed with each other as we entered the house.

"Shh. Don't be so loud, Edward. You'll wake everyone up."

"I think you already did, Bella. 'Fuck me Edward. Please!' he squeaked in his best girl voice. I slapped him on the ass hard, causing him to yelp. "Ow, shit!" He grabbed my hand in mid air when I went for his ass a second time. He turned it over and kissed it.

"Don't be so hostile. I was kidding. I liked it. A lot."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Don't mock me or next time it'll be your dick I hit."

He laughed," Let's get to bed. I'm fucking exhausted." As was I.

Edward led me by the hand up the stairs into his room. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I entered. I had missed this room. It looked exactly the same and smelled the same since I had last been in it. I couldn't wait to just feel and smell Edward all around me as I slept. He threw me an over sized t shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Even better. I would be in his clothes, too. I couldn't believe I was back in the life of the man I was so in love with.

He turned the lights out and pulled the covers back.

"Get in this bed with me. Now."

I jumped into the bed. He pulled me to his chest and began to stroke my hair, as I tangled my limbs with his. I sighed.

"What?" he asked as I buried my nose in his chest and inhaled.

"Nothing," I smiled up at him, "It's just good to be back where I belong."

* * *

**A/N:Ok, they're back together and they've consummated. Happy? I am. Prom is approaching, peeps. I wonder what Edward has up his sleeve….**


	25. Chapter 25

Im back! Sorry for the short-ish chapter...I just kept writing and writing and it got too long so it had to be split up.

* * *

EPOV

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but watch her as she slept. She was heart achingly beautiful. I memorized every freckle on her face as she breathed in and out.

"I love you Bella," I whispered feeling a pang in my chest at just saying it aloud. "I am so in love with you, and I can't even tell you. I'm scared to and I don't know why." I held my breath, half hoping she heard me and half hoping she didn't. If she did, she didn't let on. God, I was such a pussy. She had given me everything back, all of her, and I couldn't and didn't even tell her. But would she tell me loved me again? I fucking hoped so.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, I knew we were already late for school. I had to wake her up. I tickled the end of her nose with mine. "Bella, wake up."

She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open, "Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

"No, baby. We have to go to school now. We've already missed most of first period."

She shot up out of bed, "Shit! Why didn't anyone wake us?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, "I guess they figured we needed the sleep after we were finished _swimming_."

She rolled her eyes, "Do _not_ remind me. I'm already going to be teased relentlessly by Alice and Rose."

I laughed, "Oh chill, baby. Who knows if anyone even heard us."

"Edward. Serously. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't wake up," she said while stretching. I could see the curve of her ass and breasts as she stretched her arms over her head.

God, couldn't we just stay in bed all day? I shot up out and snaked my arms around her waist.

"We don't _have_ to go to school, you know. We can play hooky." I kissed and licked her neck until she moaned my name.

"Mmm...Edward...as much as I would love to be truant with you all day,"she said as she ground her hips against me, "Charlie may be alerted if I don't show up all day."

I kissed her cheek and huffed, "Fine."

She turned and grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me deeply. "Mmm…don't worry. We'll have time later. Now I'm going to go take a quick shower and find something to wear in Alice's closet. Meet me downstairs in fifteen."

As I showered, a thought occurred to me. Prom. I had never officially asked Bella to go with me. I knew she would say yes if I just came out and asked, but I also didn't want to be presumptuous. I needed her to know that I was different and that I had changed. No more asshole Edward. Now I would be thoughtful, boyfriend Edward.

***

When we got to school, we had just enough time to make it to Bio without being late. In the halls, I held Bella as close as she could get to me, without crushing her. I knew it was kind of possessive move, but shit, she was mine again and I wanted everyone to know. It did not help one bit that she looked delicious as ever, my sister's too small shirt hugging her breasts so tight, that they looked like they would spill out at any moment.

When we walked in, I looked around at all the wide eyes staring at us. _Yes, that's right, assholes, we're back together_. I chuckled a bit when I saw Lauren, who had a hand clasped over her mouth in disbelief.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her and she sat with a smug smirk on her face. I scooted as close as I could get without her actually being in my lap and held her hand under the table. And just as I did that, the whispering started. Go ahead and spread it around, Forks High senior class fuckers. Bella is _mine_.

Professor Banner walked in, gave Bella and me a sideways look since we were squished together in the middle of the table, and went on with the lesson. Halfway through class I looked over and saw her staring at a speck on the wall and frowning.

_What's up with you staring at the wall?_ I scribbled on her notebook.

_I'm so fucking bored. Banner is not very mentally stimulating. _

_What are you doing tonight?_

She shrugged her shoulders. _Hopefully something with you._

_Will you have dinner with me? _

_I would love to. Where are we going?_

Yes. This was all part of the plan.

_I was thinking more along the lines of me cooking for you._

She chuckled while she scribbled her response.

_Darling, you know you can't cook._

_Darling, I can cook one thing. Spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread. So what say you?_

She smiled_. How could I ever refuse you?_

Fuck yeah. Prom is in the fucking bag.

_Great. Be ready at 7. _I scribbled my response and kissed her hand.

I would have to leave a couple of periods early today from school because I had some major fucking preparation to do. Oh, the things I had planned for her. This night would be perfect.

* * *

BPOV

Oh my god_. The_ Edward Cullen cooking dinner for me. It's like he had some stepford boyfriend chip implanted in his head without my knowledge.

All throughout bio I was feeling a bit nervous. All I could think about was how the rest of the school would react to our getting back together. Would I look weak? Would the other girls hate me even more than they already do? What would I say? What would _they_ say? Judging by Lauren's reaction when we walked in, I think it's pretty clear I was going to have problems. She was on her phone texting before I even sat down. Here we fucking go again.

Edward led my down the hall with his arm around my waist in a vice grip. I guess he wasn't about subtlety this go round. As I laughed to myself, I spotted Jacob waiting, presumably for me, at the end of the hall. Oh, fucking great.

What was I going to tell him? A look of horror played across his face as he saw the two of us approaching. Before we reached him he went back to looking composed.

Edward squeezed me tighter to his side and spoke quietly, "You know the feelings and communication thing we talked about? I feel I need to communicate something to you. I am almost positive that Jake likes you more than just a friend. Did you see his face?"

I stopped and looked up at Edward, "I don't care. You're the one I want."

He smiled and kissed me, "Bella, you have me. You have no idea." Then tell me. Give me an idea.

He kissed the tip of my nose, "I have to go take care of something. I'll see you in a bit. Talk to him."

What the fuck? Edward walked away to give me some time alone with Jake. The old Eddie would have never allowed it. I knew Jake would probably be hurt that Edward and I were back together, but there was nothing I could do. I loved Edward.

I walked down to him and waved, "Hey Jake."

"Hey ," he said back with a small smile. I could see the look of defeat on the kid's face.

"Walk with me," I stated like everything was normal. He walked beside me slowly with a scowl on his face.

"So….Uh, you and Cullen are back together? When the hell did _that_ happen?" he asked, a bit too snide for my taste.

"Um, last night. It seems Edward and I can't be friends. Not even for a whole day," I laughed, gauging his reaction.

"Oh,"he said in all seriousness, "Well…uh…can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah."

He stopped me in the hall and put his hand protectively on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure you're making the best decision here."

"How do you know what is best for me, Jake?"

"I don't, Bella. I just know Cullen is _not_."

"Oh, please. You don't even know him," I said dismissively.

"I do. I've been at this school longer than you, remember? I know what kind of guy he is."

"As do I, and it's different this time."

"Bella, I just can't believe you would be this…reckless. What makes you think he's not going to get sick of you and hurt you again?"

" Jake, that's fucking insulting," I said and raised my voice, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

He looked me in the eyes, "Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he stomps on your heart again, Bella. Enjoy your lunch."

My mouth hung open as I watched him storm away. Well fuckity fuck. I thought about what he said as I walked toward the lunch room. The 'what ifs' were making my head fucking spin when I felt a very familiar pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me into a very familiar hard chest.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear and breathed in deeply, "so what's the verdict?"

"Well it's safe to say he's less than pleased. I don't think he'll be sitting with us today."

"His loss. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Edward took my hand as we walked toward the lunch room.

"Yeah, I just feel bad, you know? He was a friend to me when…well…"

Edward stopped walking and put my face in his hands, "Bella, baby. I am so sorry about all of that. If it takes me forever, I _will_ make it up to you."

I melted under his touch. Forever? Fine with me.

"I know, Edward. Let's just put it all behind us and move forward."

He sighed, kissed me softly and chuckled, "So, ready for your grand entrance, Isabella?

I groaned as he pulled me to his side, "Here we go."

Edward flung the doors open and walked in with confidence. He had his head held high as he squeezed me close to him. It was like he was just so proud to show everyone that we were back together. It put a smile on my face. He was mine and I was his.

I reluctantly looked around and saw most of the cafeteria ogling us as we sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes and sighed. God, I shouldn't care about it anymore. High school was so fucking trivial.

"Well, well. If it isn't the golden couple," Alice said as we approached.

"No teasing, Alice," Edward said as he pulled me into his lap.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on teasing _you_, brother of mine."

"Well no teasing Bella, either. Oh yeah, remind me that I need to talk to you after lunch."

"Sure Edward,"she said with a wave of her hands.

"It's good to have you guys back!" Emmett said as he slapped Edward on the back. Jasper did the same as they took their seats with their girlfriends. Alice turned to me while Edward was having a conversation with the boys over my shoulder.

"I am so excited about prom, Bella! Everything is taken care of. Please show up early so we have plenty of time to get ready. I'm bringing the hair and makeup people in so we don't have to leave my boudoir."

"I won't forget, Alice," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I looked down the long table and noticed Jessica looking at me and whispering to her minions. I tried to get off of Edwards lap to sit on the seat next to Alice to maybe take some attention off of myself, but his strong arm held me closer, "You aren't going anywhere," He said as he kissed my hair. Defeated, I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Possessive one you've got there," Rose said and elbowed me, "So what's up with Mr. Depressed?" she asked and pointed down the table.

I looked down the table once more, and saw Jake staring at his food, not really listening to a chattering Jessica.

"I don't think he's thrilled about this, uh, situation."

"Oh, he needs to take a valium and get the fuck over it. You and Edward are made for each other."

"I can't help feeling bad, though..."

Alice cut in,"So…are you voting for yourself for prom queen girls? I think it's a bit narcissistic of course, but I think my vote and maybe both of yours, you know, it could help me win?"

"Dream on…" Rose started. I honestly didn't care about any of this right now. I was still fixated on how sad Jake looked.

"You have nothing to feel bad for, Bella," Edward whispered. I should have known he was eavesdropping considering I was seated on top of him. He pulled my hair back and kissed me tenderly under my ear, "He _will _get over it. And if he can't, he doesn't need to be in your life."

He was right. I couldn't go along worrying about how Jake felt about Edward and I. I needed to focus all my emotional energy on our new relationship. I had to move forward to make this work. I did feel bad for Jake, but I had to keep my eye on the prize. And the prize for me was Edward. It always had been and it always would be. I had made my choice and he was going to have to live with it, or lose me altogether.

* * *

So he said ILY! But she was sleeping and he's still a wuss. Something bigger is going to have to happen to get him to say it. Outloud. LOL, Edward's plan is up next.


	26. Chapter 26

Hallloooo! Well I'm back and writing again...Sorry for the lengthy pause....read on!

* * *

BPOV

I pulled up to Edward's house feeling a bit antsy. I wonder what waited for me inside. He never once asked anyone over to cook them dinner. I had asked Alice earlier and she said this was a definite first for him. I smoothed my jeans and swiped on my lip gloss. I knocked on the massive front door and waited for a moment.

The door swung open and I gasped as I was pulled inside quickly. Edward pulled me to him and shut the door. Within seconds his lips were on mine, kissing me hard. I gave in and let them linger for a bit longer.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"I just missed the hell out of you," he said and kissed me again, "Mmm. You taste good."

He took my hand and led me into the formal dining room. "Hungry?"

I nodded. My jaw dropped when we entered.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of home cooked spaghetti and garlic that hung in the air. The chandelier over the table was dimmed and sparkling. He lit the candles that sat in the middle of the table, casting a glow over the two formal place settings. I couldn't believe he did all this for me.

"Aww, Eddie, it looks so great…thank you," I kissed him on the cheek as he pulled my chair out for me.

He took his seat next to me at the table. I dug into my spaghetti not able to wait any longer as I skipped eating at lunch. The way Jake acted and what he said earlier made me ill, so I didn't eat a fucking thing. It was still in the back of my mind that Edward could drop me whenever he felt it necessary, and it had been plaguing me.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked and looked at me quizzically. I realized I had been pretty much silent throughout the dinner, and quickly put a smile on my face.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

"Well it has to be something. You're acting all weird right now," he said as he dropped his fork. "Is it the food? Shit, I knew I should have taken you-"

"No no no. It's not the food, I promise. The food is absolutely delicious," I said and cradled his cheek in my hand.

He kissed my palm, "Tell me what you're thinking about."

I sighed, "I don't think I should tell you."

"Bella. You have to. I can't read your mind."

"I just keep thinking about what Jake said to me earlier," I said quietly and turned away from him. I didn't think I could actually get the words out.

He slammed his fist on the table, making me jump, "What did he say to you?"

"Calm down. If I tell you, you have to promise not to get angry or upset, ok?"

"You know I can't promise that. Because when it comes to you, I am very, very protective. And I'm not going to let that douche bag upset you. Now out with it."

I sighed and looked at my lap as I certainly couldn't look him in the eye. "He said you were bad for me, and that I was being reckless by getting back with you, and asked what would happen if you…got sick of me again. Then he said he wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces once you stomped on my…heart. And then he told me to enjoy my lunch."

I looked up to find him running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself quietly, "Oh, Jakey Jakey. Wrong move indeed. Stupid ass motherfucker."

"No, Edward. Don't even think about it. I think he's just hurt."

"I don't give a fuck if he is hurt! God, this fucking pisses me off. I could kill that piece of shit." He slammed his fist on the table again, rattling the dishes.

"Edward, stop. Please. Besides, like you said, he has to get over it. And if he doesn't then too fucking bad."

He was breathing hard, but finally gained his composure.

"Come here," he said and pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"Bella, I don't want you to believe the lies people tell you about me because they all have their own bullshit agendas. Fuck them all, you know me better than any of those assholes."

"I know, Eddie. I just never want to feel that way…_ever_. Just the thought of us not being together again was making me fucking sick." Oh yeah, and I love you.

"Bella, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the one for me. I will never leave you again. I promise." But what about the doubt in your heart? I couldn't say it aloud. I am officially a fucking wimp.

I sighed and kissed him again, trying to reassure him that I was still and always would be his.

"I'm so sorry. This is really so sweet of you. I can't believe I'm dwelling on -"

"Bella, don't worry, it's not your fault, baby. This is not going to be the last time I'm going to cook for you, ok?" he said and chuckled. I was relieved. He didn't seem mad at me, but I wasn't completely convinced he was going to let Jake get away with something like this.

He stroked my cheek and sighed, "Well now that dinner is totally ruined, why don't you come with me to my room. I have something for you."

"I'm sure you _do_," I said seductively, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, you wish, Swan," he said and smacked me lightly on the ass.

We got up and he led me by the hand up the staircase to his bedroom door.

"Close you eyes."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real Bella. Now close them."

I heard him open the door and he led me into the room. It was nice and warm inside and it smelled faintly of vanilla.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

* * *

EPOV

Jake Black is a fucking dead man. I had to reel in my anger when Bella told me what he said to her. I knew something was wrong when she wasn't speaking at dinner and I swear to god if he put any doubt in her mind about being with me, I will kill him. I know the little fucker still has feelings for her. That much is obvious. I'm not sure what his intentions are, but I was going to find the fuck out.

He fucking ruined my romantic dinner with my girl, but I was going to make damn well sure he wouldn't ruin this.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. I placed scented candles sporadically around my room, and sprinkled rose petals all over the floor. In the center of the bed, I gathered a bunch of petals and made a large question mark with them. The dot on the end of the question mark was a small blue box with a white ribbon tied around it.

She smiled at me and pointed to the bed. "What is this?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to me. "I have something to ask you, Bella. Come sit with me."

She sat next to me and smiled. I took her hand in mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the absolute highest honor of our high school lives, and accompany me to prom?"

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she lunged at me and hugged me hard, "Edward, of course I'll go to prom with you! I thought that was a given! You didn't even have to ask."

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "This is so…this is too much. You did all this just to ask me to prom?"

"Yes, Bella. I didn't want to, you know, assume anything."

"Edward, yes. I would love nothing more than to go prom with you."

I smiled and reached over her, and grabbed the blue box off of the bed.

"Open this."

She untied the ribbon slowly and opened the box. Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

I picked up the new necklace I bought her to replace the one that I threw out of my car the night we broke up. This one was the same, except it had smaller diamonds around the large center stone.

"Can I put it on you?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I unclasped the chain.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. Everything is…right. I can't believe you did all of this…I don't deserve this," she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"You deserve so much more than any of this," I said as I put my necklace on her, and kissed the tear away. C'mon Edward. Tell her that you love her. You can do it.

I cleared my throat, preparing myself to enter the land of the totally whipped pussy men, but it felt like I had a huge piece of food caught in it. I choked. _Fuck_.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded and cleared my throat again.

She fingered the necklace and sniffled. "Edward, the necklace is beautiful. Thank you," she said and smiled at me. I sighed. The moment had passed. She cupped my face in her cheek, and I kissed her palm.

"Kiss me," I whispered. It was all I could get out.

She threaded her hands through my hair. Her lips lingered on mine, as she kissed me slow and sweet. I ran my hands underneath her shirt, wanting to feel her soft skin. She broke the kiss and lifted her shirt up and over her head.

"Edward, please make love to me," she whispered. My cock instantly hardened. That was by far the sexiest thing she had ever said to me. Usually she told me to fuck her, or to put my cock inside her or some shit. It's not that I didn't love when she talked dirty to me, but she had never told me to make love to her.

"I'll do anything for you," I whispered back. I tore off my clothes, as she did the same. She lay back on my bed for me, all spread out and ready. I crawled up to her slowly, placing a kiss on the top of her foot and her knee. Licking and kissing my way up her body, I couldn't help myself, and took a long slow lick up her wet folds. I placed a chaste kiss just above her clit and continued to make my way up while she gasped and bucked her hips. Mmm. Torturing her really was fun.

I kissed a line up her hip to her left breast and took it in my mouth. She began to breathe heavily and squirm beneath me, "Edward, please. I need you now."

I settled myself in between her legs and looked her in the eyes, "I'll always need you, Bella." I kissed her softly, our tongues danced around with each other slowly. I had never really actually tried making love before, but I was going to need some control to not pound into her. I pushed into her slowly, and we both moaned when I was fully sheathed inside her.

"Bella, you feel so good, baby," I whispered. I moved my cock in and out of her slowly and worshipped her with my eyes, lips and hands.

I continued to push in and out of her slowly, neither of us saying anything to the other, just gazing into each other's eyes and kissing slowly and sweetly for what seemed like forever. It was one of the most intense sexual experiences I had ever had.

Bella cupped my face in her hands, kissed my lips and whispered, "Come with me, Edward." I sped up my movements, both of us gasping for air. After a few moments I exploded into her, and she cried out and clenched all around me. She didn't even curse one time.

I laid my head on her chest and held her tightly, coming down from my high. I was at a total loss for words for what we had just done. I loved this girl more and more every day, so why the fuck couldn't I just come out and tell her? Unfortunately I knew the answer. I was scared of what it all meant if I actually said it out loud. It would just be so much easier if she told me again, so maybe I could just say it back. But then again, I broke her heart before...I could see why she would be reluctant to tell me she loved me. Fuck me.

"Edward, that was so amazing."

"Amazingly amazing," I said breathlessly.

She kissed the top of my head and ran her fingers lazily through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about the million ways I was going to murder Jake Black.

* * *

**Love you guys, and I'm not afraid to say it! Now click the button.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Prom night is upon us, and drum roll please…..Carlisle and Esme Cullen make a cameo…**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ow, shit!"

The woman teasing my hair had been getting a bit too brush happy, and I was annoyed.

"You have very tender head, Miss Bella," she replied.

I looked over at Rose who was getting her lip gloss applied and mouthed, "What the fuck?" She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Beauty is pain, Bella," Alice said as she steamed our prom dresses.

"Easy for you to say, your hair is fucking short!" I retorted. Alice rolled her eyes and went back to steaming.

The rest of the school week had been fine, safe for the fact that Edward had it out for Jake. The day after I told him all the hurtful things he said, Edward went straight up to him, told him to fuck off and that he was never to talk to me again. Jake proceeded to tell Edward that I could speak for myself, which was true, but I decided not to talk to him anyway to ease Edward's mind.

Every time I passed Jake in the hall with Edward, I glanced at him and gave him my 'I'm-sorry-I can't-talk-to you-or-my-boyfriend-will-kill-me' look. I wanted to talk to him yesterday when Edward wasn't with me, but I chickened out and kept on walking.

I tried not to really worry about the situation with Jake any longer, as we were all going off to college in a few months, and he would still be here.

We had all made a pact to stay near each other because we were all each other had outside of our non-existent families, and we weren't ready to be apart.

I had just recently been accepted to UW. The boys had all already gotten in, while Alice and Rose were going to the AI in Seattle. Edward and I even had a short conversation about getting a place together there. Well, not really a conversation per se. When I was reading up about the dorm situation, he closed my laptop and stated," I'm already looking into places for us." And that was it.

The thought of us having our own shitty apartment together in Seattle was making me giddy. Of course I hadn't told my parents that we could be moving in together, but they knew Edward and I were back in a relationship. "Back with Edward again, Bella?" Charlie asked one day as I just gotten off the phone with him. I just smiled and nodded and he told me that he would still be glad to lock him up if things went awry.

I called my mother and thanked her for making me face my problems and not letting me move back home. She said she was happy for me, just as long as I was happy, and to make sure to take lots of prom pictures for the house. Typical mother.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as the woman from the salon ripped a curler from my head.

"So sorry, Miss Bella ,"she said and sighed.

After another torturous hour, we all had our makeup and hair in place and put on our gowns.

"Lose the necklace, Bella. The platinum will clash with your gold jewelry," Alice said as she unclasped the necklace Edward had given me. You should have seen the look on Lauren Mallory's face when she saw the gargantuan thing. Pretty fucking priceless.

"But I don't want to, Al." She unhooked it and took it off me anyway, "Wait! Where are you putting it?!?"

"Ugh, Bella. I'm putting it right here on my dresser, ok you psycho?"

"Fine you little wench."

She didn't understand why I had a very strong attachment to that necklace. It was given to me the night that Edward and I made love. _Really_ made love to each other. I asked him to do so, and boy did he ever deliver. But the words I was waiting for after the fact never happened, much to my chagrin. Again.

We all stood in front of the full length mirror in Alice's closet and surveyed our prom perfection.

"Ok, we all look great!" Rose said.

"Yeah, I totally have prom queen in the bag," Alice stated as she did a pixie-like twirl.

"Whatever Alice, you know this is my year," Rose replied.

I laughed as they argued over the coveted crown. I was just content to be going with Edward; I wanted nothing to do with being prom queen.

"Hurry up girls, limo's here!!" Emmett's voice boomed upstairs. I pulled back the curtains on Alice's windows and looked out onto the driveway.

"What the fuck is that monstrosity, Alice?" I asked.

"What? It's a Hummer."

"No shite. But there are only six of us."

"Well, Mom and Dad picked it out. Dad said he wanted us to be safe."

"Alice, he bought you a Porsche and Edward a Vanquish, and they're worried about safety?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Rose laughed, "You're parents are seriously damaged."

"Shut up you ungrateful bitches."

We walked down the long hallway, and when we made it to the top of the stairs, I was blinded by lights flashing at us over and over. There was a man photographing Alice next to the balustrade.

"What is this?" I asked as I shielded my eyes.

"It's a photographer for prom pictures, duh Bella," She answered as she struck a pose.

So much for my shitty digital camera.

The photographer followed us down the stairs, shooting away as we tried not to trip over each other. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Edward. He looked up at me, smiled, and licked his lips and fidgeted until I met him down in the foyer. He looked so handsome it should be illegal. He had on a black tuxedo with a red skinny tie that matched my dress with a freshly shaven face, and his hair was perfectly askew.

"Hi," he said as took my hand and looked me up and down.

"Hi," I said back and smiled.

"You look…there are no words to even describe how beautiful you look, Bella."

"And you look _very_ handsome Edward," I said and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He snaked his hand around my waist and down my backside, gave my ass a little squeeze, and cupped it in his hand. I was just hitching my leg up around Edward's waist when someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

I turned around quickly, breaking the kiss, and saw a smirking Dr. Cullen standing behind us.

"Come on, you two. Time for group pictures."

When he left the foyer, Edward laughed loudly and I wanted to die on the spot of embarrassment. We were so damn out of control around each other, and I needed to start watching myself…especially when parentals were present.

"Oh my god, how fucking embarrassing!" I whispered to Edward.

"Don't sweat it, my dad doesn't care. It would have been more embarrassing if it were my mother, though."

"I'll say."

We walked into the den, where Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were striking an array of poses. Rose doing her best runway model impersonation, Emmett and Jasper flicking off the camera, and Alice looking over her shoulder with her cheeks sucked in. I laughed out loud.

"Bella, you look stunning my dear," Esme said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Agreed," Dr. Cullen said as he gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you very much."

She smiled,"Can we steal you for a second?"

"Of course."

I looked over at Edward who shrugged his shoulders and watched me closely until we were out of sight. They led me back out into the foyer and turned to me.

"Bella," Esme started, "I know Carlisle and I have been absent most of the time since Edward and Alice have gotten older, and well, we just wanted to thank you for just being here for them. Edward especially. I know we really don't know each other well, and we are looking forward to changing that. Anyway, just…thank you for taking care of them while we've been away."

Woah. I didn't really know what to say," Um…thanks. They are honestly the best people I've ever met. You guys have done a great job, really."

"Well thank you, Bella. That means a lot." Carlisle said and smiled down at me.

They walked with me back into the den where Edward was patiently waiting. I smiled at him when our eyes met. "By the way, you are all he talks about. He must really love you," Esme whispered.

My face fell as she and Carlisle went to take pictures with Alice. Little did she know, her son had never actually come out and said _it. _

I decided at that moment I didn't fucking care anymore. I was going to ask him point black to his face if he loved me. I was almost aching to hear those words fall from his lips and I wanted to fucking know the truth.

Edward must have read my face, "Oh, god. What did they say?" he asked, panicked.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"Well, what is it?"

"They just wanted to thank me for being here for you guys, believe it or not."

"Well that's a fucking relief. So why the long face?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I have a bit of a headache is all," I lied.

After Edward and I had finished our 'pinning his boutonnière' and 'putting on my corsage' photos, everyone was finally ready to go. We all piled into the huge limo, so tackily done up with neon lights on the ceiling and floor.

Emmett began making shots for everyone as we started our journey to a local lodge that was hosting the prom.

"Cheers, everyone! Here's to you and here's to me, friends may we always be! But, if by chance we disagree, up yours! Here's to me!"

We all took our shots, and Alice and Rose popped bottles of champagne as loud rap music pumped out of the speakers.

We took more goofy pictures in the limo, and when we arrived we were all a little buzzed.

The lodge overlooked the ocean, and was gorgeous at sunset. The boys went to check in, as they rented us a large cabin on the bluff to stay in for the night. We girls walked into the banquet room, that had large hand made glittery signs that said 'Forks High Senior Prom' on them.

Overhead, the ceiling of was covered in large chandeliers. There was a large dance floor in the center of the room, with strobe lights overhead and a Dj booth was set off to the side. There were only a few kids dancing. Most were milling around the dj booth or the refreshment area.

"I'm going to go find Angela and try to get the king and queen results out of her," Alice said as she flitted off.

"Not if I get there first," Rose said as she stormed after her.

I took a seat at one of the large round tables that surrounded the dance floor and waited for Edward to come and rescue me from my boredom. I started looking around, already plotting my escape, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Oh thank heaven, I was ready to get out of here.

"Bella."

This was not who I was waiting for. Jake looked down at me with a half-smile.

"Hi, Jake."

"Can I um…talk to you outside for a sec?'

"Uh," I said as I looked around the room for my absentee boyfriend, "yeah, I guess so."

As he led the way out to the large deck, I fidgeted, not knowing what the hell was coming. I stood by the railing, feeling nervous as I listened to the waves crashing below.

He turned to me and cleared his throat loudly, "So, um…how are you?"

"Actually I'm great."

"Well, great."

We stood there for a moment in an awkward silence.

"So uh, where's Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "checking us in I guess. Where's your date?"

"Oh, I brought Leah. She's inside talking to Jessica and those chicks."

"See, I told you she wanted to go with you," I said to try and lighten the mood.

He laughed, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. You were right."

I laughed, starting to feel better about our little situation.

He cleared his throat and blurted, "Bella, listen. I'm an idiot. I should have never talked to you the way I did the other day. I was just so….I just thought maybe…I had a chance with you, and I was just pissed off you would go back to…him."

Well, the awkwardness just reared its ugly head, and I was about to tell Jake the truth.

"Jake," I started as I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his sad eyes, "I know you can't help how you feel. I know that well. And I'm with Edward because I can't help it. I love him, Jake. You know that. You have been such a great friend to me throughout everything that has happened between Edward and me, and I sincerely thank you for it. But you and I…just weren't meant to be."

He sighed and just stared at me, "Has he...told you that he loves you back?"

"That's not really any of your business."

"He hasn't, has he? You can tell me."

I looked down at my stupid gold sandals and whispered, "No."

He chuckled a bit, "That is so fucked up."

"What is?" I asked defensively.

He sighed, "If you were mine, I would tell you every second of the day that I love you. Because I'm not afraid of it."

He put his hand on my shoulder and began to rub small circles on my skin. The wind began to blow and I'm not sure which of the two made me shiver.

I just stood there stunned. I had no idea what to say. Someone who I considered more of a brother-type just professed his love for me, and my emotionally inept boyfriend couldn't. I wanted to hug him and tell him thank you. I also wanted to pull my hair out.

Before I could make any kind of decision, his lips were on mine, moving wet and slow. And warm. And soft. "No!" my brain shouted. "No!" My heart screamed. This was not Edward. This was not the person I love.

I pulled back quickly, and looked at Jake in the eyes, "Don't do that."

He dropped his head and let me go, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," I said as I felt a warm tear run down my face as I stumbled backward.

"_Enough_." The low, threatening voice said from behind me.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Cliffy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok. Sorry. Thank you to all my regular reader/reviewers, you guys keep me going! And thanks to all the new ones! Now back to the darn story...**

**EPOV**

After I was finished checking in, Emmett and Jasper and I took all the girls overnight bags into the rental cabin high on the bluff. I thought the limo was about to fucking tip over we had to go drive up a really steep road to get there. I called dibs on the master, and when they interjected I reminded them my parents paid for the tacky ass limo, so it was only fair.

The room had floor to ceiling windows a huge king bed in the center, and a Jacuzzi tub. I began to fantasize about Bella naked on the bed and in the tub, so I left the room with haste, not wanting blue balls until I could get her back up here.

We gathered in the kitchen and toasted to our prom night and had a couple more shots. I guess we had taken a little longer than expected, because Emmett and Jasper received texts at the same time from Alice and Rose asking where the fuck we were.

When we walked into the "Forks High Prom", it was everything I expected. Loud dance music and strobe lights, people dancing and carrying on. I could have thrown a better prom at my fucking house. Lame. I saw my sister and Rosalie standing by a round table near the dance floor.

"Hey losers, where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Oh, just getting shit ready back at the cabin," Emmett said as he kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you," I said panicked.

"Um, no. Last time I saw her she was sitting here waiting for you. I thought you met up with her already."

I pulled out my phone and called her. A few seconds later I heard her phone ring from the table. She left her purse, so she would be back soon, right?

I scanned the room. Jessica, Lauren, more bitches that weren't Bella, Mike, Tyler, Leah, some other kids I didn't associate with-wait…Leah. She did not go to our school. And the only times I had seen her she was with… I scanned the room again.

No Bella.

No Jake.

"Oh, fuck no!" I yelled out. Jasper and Emmett looked at me quizzically.

"Keep your phones on I might need your help," I said and pointed at them as I bolted off.

I ran out to the front where limos were still pulling in, and frantically looked around. Where _is _she? Where are they? I am going to kill that motherfucker, I swear. I walked back through the banquet hall and looked around. There was a side door at the end of the hall that led out to an outdoor deck area. When I pushed the door open it was dark. I walked down the side of the building a bit and I could hear voices. And I recognized them both.

I peeked around the corner, and what I saw next made me fucking enraged. Bella had her hand on Jake's shoulder, and she was speaking quietly to him. I had my fists clenched at my sides, and was just about to pounce on the asshole, but at the last second I decided against it. I could sort of hear what they were saying, and my curiosity took over. I walked forward a bit but stayed in the shadows so I could get a better listen.

"I know you can't help how you feel. I know that well. And I'm with Edward because I can't help it. I love him, Jake. You know that. You have been such a great friend to me throughout everything that has happened between Edward and me, and I sincerely thank you for it. But you and I…just aren't meant to be."

My heart sank and leapt at the same time. Did he just try to get her to be with him? Try to take her away? I had to hear more…

"Has he...told you that he loves you back?" Oh, fuck.

"That's not really any of your business." That's my girl.

"He hasn't, has he? You can tell me." You're dead.

"No," she whispered. She looked really sad, which made me fucking sad.

"That is so fucked up." Fuck you.

"What is?"

He sighed, "If you were mine, I would tell you every second of the day that I love you. Because I'm not afraid of it."

My eyes widened as I saw what he was did next. He rubbed her shoulder, _my_ shoulder, and leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's. Holy fuck, and she's kissing him back! Just when I was contemplating killing the both of them, she pulled back. "Don't do that," she said, pain in her voice.

He apologized as did she, and she stumbled backward, and I thought she was going to fall down. I heard a small sob escape her throat, and that was it for me. This was going to end.

I bolted from the side of the building, "Enough," I said.

I was moving fast, fists clenched, ready to pound that fucker into the ground, when Bella turned around and looked at me. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back.

"No, Edward!" she yelled out, "Don't even think about it!"

Jake looked at me, surprised. I wanted to lunge at him, to take him down, but when I looked into Bella's eyes, hers pleading with mine, I knew I couldn't.

She turned to Jake and with a calm voice stated, "Can you leave us, please?"

He looked back and forth between us and nodded," Yeah, sure."

"Jake,"she stated and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Bullshit," I stated, "you will not talk to him _eve_r."

She spun her head around so fast, I'm surprised she didn't break her neck. "You are not going to tell me that I can't talk to one of my friends, Edward."

"Well are you sure you're just _friends_, Bella?" I spat.

"Whatever Cullen," Jake said under his breath as he started to walk away.

I raised my voice, "Fuck off, Jake. She's _mine_."

He turned and looked at me and said with all seriousness, "I know she is asshole. And don't ever forget how lucky you are."

Jake gave me a dismissive wave and walked away. Bella put her hands on her hips and looked me dead in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Edward, I _will_ talk to him if I please, and we _will_ remain friends. Now fucking accept it."

"No! You cannot possibly expect me to be ok with what I just witnessed. I don't even want to know where _that_ would have gone had I not been here!"

She gaped at me, "What do you think would have happened, Edward? You think I would have let him do anything he wanted? Huh? You know nothing!"

I got up closer to her, and backed her up to the railing, and pressed myself up against her, "Did you like it when he kissed you, Bella?" I growled and ran my fingers down the side of her face. She flinched back, "Did you like it when he touched you?" I asked and lightly ran my fingertips over her breasts. "_No one_ can make you feel like I do."

She wriggled out of my grip and crossed her arms in front of her. "I did not condone that to happen, Edward, as I'm sure you saw when you were spying on me! But you know what? Jake had the fucking courage to tell me how he felt about me without being afraid. _That _I fucking liked."

She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back, "Now leave me alone. I'm going home. I don't know how much longer I can take this shit!"

The shock of the situation brought me to a realization. This is it. I had to man the fuck up. Now is the time to do the unthinkable, if there ever was one. She was about to walk away, and who knows where this would lead if I didn't tell her how I felt. I grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to storm off.

"Wait. Don't leave me, Bella."

"You don't have a choice in the matter right now, Edward," she said, but made no attempt to run.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, I'm sorry. I should not have done that. I'm just insanely jealous. I can't stand it when he does something as simple as look at you, so what do you think that did to me? I'm just…I'm sorry for acting that way. And I will go apologize to Jake. Bella, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

She paused and looked at me with wet eyes, "Edward, what you don't understand is that I could never be with anyone else but you. Why can't you see that? I don't want to fight about it anymore. I'm tired and it's not worth it. And what Jake did… he is just confused…I feel bad, but he's not the one for me. You are. It has always been you."

The feeling of love…yes definitely fucking love… swelled inside me as she spoke those words.

"You're right. I don't want to fight about this anymore either," I said and pulled her to me, "I'm sorry. I promise not to act like a lunatic anymore."

"Good. I hate it when you act like that."

She sniffled as I stroked her hair, "But there is a reason I act the way I do, Bella." I tilted her chin up so she would look me in the eye.

"Why?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because…because I am so in love with you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are my heart, soul…my everything. That's why I act like a fucking idiot. Because I love you _so _much. I should have told you so much sooner, but baby, I was scared. But I'm not scared anymore."

Whew. You know what? That actually felt fucking fantastic. Now that I had finally told her, I don't know if I could stop. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, I wanted to tell the whole world. "Yes, world, Edward Cullen is fucking in love with Bella Swan!"

She smiled up at me and sniffled, "Thank you for telling me, Edward. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you too. So much it's disgusting."

I smiled down at her,"Thank god. I never thought I'd hear you say that again after all the shit I have put you through."

"I never stopped, Edward. Not for one second."

I brushed caressed the side of her face and pressed my lips to hers. They were salty and wet with tears. I just held her and kissed her for awhile, sweet chaste kisses. Nothing sexual or wanting. Just loving.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered and hugged her.

"I love you too, Eddie," she said as she squeezed me back. This was bliss. Pure bliss. No one told me what this would be like. Fuck everyone else. The only person who mattered was her.

We held each other for a few minutes until she led me by the hand toward the door, "Let's get back in there. I'm sure Alice and Rose are freaking out right about now."

"Screw them. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Edward, it's our senior prom," she laughed, "Let's just go back in for one slow dance, and then we can leave."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, now come on sweetie."

Yep, I would do anything for her. I walked down the corridor and back into the banquet hall. I spotted everyone waiting patiently for us at the table.

"Hey fuckers, where ya been?" Emmett asked as he bounced Rosalie up and down on his knee.

"Oh we just went outside to get some fresh air," Bella answered before I could speak.

Alice looked between us quizzically. She knew we were lying, and I'm sure Bella would fill her in on the details later.

"You guys about ready to hit it soon?" Jasper asked "This is majorly boring."

I shook my head while Emmett agreed. This prom was a bust.

"Shut up! Guys, they are about to announce prom king and queen!" Alice said as she clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes and pulled Bella closer to me.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen of Forks High, this is the moment you have all been waiting for!" we heard Principal Greene's voice echo.

I watched as Rosalie and Alice shot up and crowded the dance floor with everyone else. Rosalie began smoothing her hair, and Alice was applying her lip gloss. Oh, this should be good.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the back of the crowd. I didn't give a shit who won this thing anyhow. I just wanted to give my girl her slow dance, and then take her back to the cabin to make love to her all night.

"Alright kids….This year's honor of prom king goes to…" Everyone was watching the principal open the envelope with such intensity. I chuckled to myself.

"Edward Cullen!"

What? Fucking hell no! No no no.

I was immediately blinded by a spotlight, "Come on up, Edward!"

I looked down at Bella who was clapping and smiling at me along with everyone else. She mouthed "go" and gave me a little push.

Sheilding my eyes, I finally made it up to the stage where Mrs. Cope placed a large plastic crown on my head. This was pretty comical, so I turned and overdid a lordly bow in front of my classmates, which made them clap even louder.

"Would you like to say anything before I announce queen?" Principal Greene whispered and handed me a microphone. Actually there was something I did need to say.

"Uh, thanks to everyone that voted for me. And, um…" Oh, fuck it. "Isabella Swan, I love the shit out of you. I always have, and I always will. Just thought you fuckers should know." Well it wasn't the whole world, but it was my world.

I smiled as I heard all the air being sucked from the room. There was one collective gasp as I said those words. The spotlight somehow found Bella who had her hand clasped over her mouth staring at me. Alice and Rosalie were looking at her with their mouths hanging open. Emmett and Jasper were almost rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard.

"What? Don't look so shocked," I said into the microphone to her. She shook her head and started laughing at me.

Principal Greene yanked the microphone out of my hand, "That will be enough, Mr. Cullen."

I didn't take my eyes off of Bella.

He cleared his throat, "This year's honor of prom queen goes to…." He gave me a sideways glance as he read the piece of paper in the envelope, "Miss Lauren Mallory!"

Everyone clapped, and Lauren Mallory came up on stage with me. Cope put a really fucking tacky crown on her head and a sash and she started crying and thanking everyone. What a fucking fake.

"Now, if everyone could gather round for the king and queen's dance."

Dance? With her? No fucking way. There was only one person I was going to dance with, and she happened to be standing in the back, smiling at me.

I jumped off the stage, not waiting for Lauren . I went up to the first guy I saw, which happened to be good 'ole Mike Newton.

"Here you go, buddy. Do me a favor and be the king, ok?" I took the crown off my head, placed it on his, and pushed my way through the gaping crowd. I ignored the stares, and sure as shit didn't look back at Lauren's reaction. I found my way back to the one I should be dancing with.

My group of friends all looked at me like I was crazy and I rolled my eyes. Alice was the only one smiling.

I stuck my hand out and bowed as the music started up, "My lady. Can I have this dance?"

Bella took my hand and chuckled a bit,"What the hell are you doing?"

I pulled her into my arms, "I'm dancing with my queen."

* * *

**Well, he's done it! Finally! Only a few chaps left now, kids. It's been fun!!**


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

* * *

As we swayed back and forth to the music, Edward kept whispering sweet little things in my ear.

"I love you."

"You're beautiful."

"I want to take you back to the cabin and…"

I knew he was being sincere in his words, and I now knew his true feelings for me. I just kept getting a sinking feeling when I thought about the fact that Jake had said it to me earlier. He told me he loved me too, without actually saying, "Bella, I love you." Feast or famine, huh? There is no way he actually loves me. He just thinks he does. And the kiss? It felt normal, but there was no spark. Nothing. It didn't feel right at all.

I scanned the crowd over Edward's shoulder and saw him. He didn't look too heartbroken. He had his eyes closed and was holding Leah close to him. They were swaying to the music. You know when you feel someone looking at you? He must've felt it, because his eyes shot straight to mine. I allowed myself to look for just a second, and then looked into Edward's face.

"I'm ready to go. Can we go?"

Without hesitation, Edward nodded his head and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said to Emmett and Jasper. The six of us filed out of the banquet hall while the music still played in the background. When we got outside, I saw the yellow monstrosity waiting for us. After the short ride, and entering the cabin, I went for the alcohol.

Emmett turned up the music and we girls started dancing around the rustic kitchen, making all kinds of crazy looking shots.

"Gross, I cannot believe Lauren Mallory got queen! Really? I demand a recount! I cannot wait to leave shit Forks,"Alice said.

"Cheers to that!" I said and downed the reddish orange shot.

"Eh, that was disgusting," Rosalie said and gingerly placed the empty shot glass on the counter.

The boys were arguing about the correct way to start a fire in the other room.

"So, um…tell me more about why my brother told you he loved you in front of the whole school," Alice said as I poured a glass of champagne. "Not that I don't think it's great or anything…"

I shrugged my shoulders," It wasn't the whole school, Al. Just the seniors."

"Bella, please. The whole school knows by now. Trust."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him why he was so compelled to do so."

"I think it was more of a pissing contest than anything. You know, staking his claim," Rosalie said.

"He accomplished that earlier too…" I said under my breath.

"Oh?" Alice asked. "And what exactly happened there?"

"Geez, don't make me tell you," I said and rolled my eyes as we three took seats at the bar on the kitchen island.

"Oh, right. Like you're getting out of it now."

"Yeah, that's like saying, 'I have a secret but I can't tell you.' You cant jip us," Rosalie said and playfully slapped me in the arm.

"Ok, fine," I said and lowered my voice, "Well…Jake and I went out onto the patio just to talk for a sec. He apologized for being such an ass the other day. Then he told me it was because he was pissed that I went back to Edward. I was up front. I told him he and I would never happen. Then he asked if Edward felt the same way. I told him that Edward hadn't actually said, "I love you" and when I did, he told me he'd tell me every day because he wasn't afraid of it…no, no. Every second of every day."

Alice gasped, "Oh my shit."

"That's not the worst part. He kissed me, Alice. Full on kissed me on the lips. Then Edward, the stalker that he is, stepped out from the shadows. He had witnessed the whole thing. Jake left without a fight, although Eddie wanted one for sure. We got into an argument about it and I was almost fed the fuck up. Like I was really about to leave…I mean…kind of. I guess that scared him. He told me he was a psycho all the time because he loved me. That's how it went down."

"Wow, you got to give Jake credit, though. He's got balls," Rosalie said and sipped her champagne.

"I guess. But now I don't know what to say to him. This is the most fucking awkward situation ever. There is no way he loves me…he can't. He doesn't even know me well enough. He's been a great friend, but it could never happen between us, I mean…even if Edward and I ever…"

"If you and Edward ever what?" I heard Mr. Velvet Voice ask from behind me. Shit.

I turned around in my bar stool and looked into his eyes,"Nothing, baby. Now quit eavesdropping," I said trying to recover.

Edward snatched a bottle of beer off the counter and tipped it toward me," Fine. You can tell me later. As you were ladies."

"Oh, fuck. Good looking out, Rose!" I said sarcastically when he walked away.

"What? I didn't see him. He's all stealthy and silent-like. It's almost creepy."

I rolled my eyes," Yeah, so anyway. That's where I am at the moment."

"Bella. I think it's best if you just give Jake some time. I mean, he thinks he loves you right now. Just leave him be for a bit and he'll have time to forget whatever it is he thinks he's feeling."

"You're right. I can't deal with it now, anyway. I have too much going on with college, packing, finding a place to live…"

"Live? Um, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Alice zipped her lips with her fingers.

"Secrets secrets are no fun, Alice. I gave it up, so you better tell me."

"Fine. He found you guys a place."

"What?! Oh my god, this is awesome! Shitty apartment in Seattle, here I come!" I squeaked.

"What do you mean shitty apartment, Bella?"

"Well, we agreed to find something cheap, take out a loan, work to help pay rent…you know…"

"You obviously don't know my brother."

"Well tell me what I don't know. Do not spare any details, you little secret keeping wench."

"Fine. You're living in a two bedroom two bathroom condo on the water. It's so cool. There's a huge kitchen with stainless steel appliances. It has cherry bookcases in the office, and a fireplace in the den. It has a two car garage, a really awesome patio, and a great view. Oh my god, you are going to love waking up and seeing that view, Bella. …"

"Ok, munchkin. Stop right there. I need to find Edward."

"Bella, you aren't mad, are you?" I shook my head no and scowled. Her face dropped.

"Shit, Rosalie, she's pissed!" I heard her whisper as I began to walk away.

"You're only two miles from me and three from Rose!" she called after me as I went out the double doors. I walked out onto the large deck where I knew the boys to be and stood there with my arms crossed. I cleared my throat when they didn't notice me.

"Em and Jas. Scram," I said and pointed to the door leading in. They put their hands up in mock surrender and ran inside.

"Good luck Ed!" Emmett yelled before I slammed the door.

"Hi baby," he said and looked down at me with a smile. "What's wrong?"

Fuck it, I couldn't keep up the façade any longer. Especially when he looked at me like that.

I smiled as I jumped into his arms and hugged him around his neck. He stumbled back a bit as I wrapped my legs around his waist and started planting kisses all over his face.

"Whoa, whoa! What's all this for!?"

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you! You are the best boyfriend in the world!" I squealed.

"I know I'm the best boyfriend in the world, but what are you thanking me for, exactly?"

"The place in Seattle!"

"Oh, fuck, so she told you?! I was going to surprise you."

"Fuck surprises!" I said as I jumped down and grabbed him around the waist.

"Well I'm glad you're reacting this way…I didn't know…"

"Eddie, really? I mean a condo on the water?! An office? A kitchen with luxury appliances?! The view? I am so excited!"

Then it hit me, "Hold on…fuck…wait. Wait, wait, wait. How the hell are we supposed to pay for this condo?" I asked and stuck my finger into his chest, "we never talked about a rent budget. And have you even seen it?"

"Well, no. My father's real estate agent took like a hundred pictures, though. And it's more of a townhouse, really. It has three floors."

"Edward, cut the shit. How are we paying every month?"

"Uh…um, it's not exactly rented."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean it's mine. Ours. Yours. Whatever. I just want us to live there together."

"How did you pay for it?"

"I got a small advance on my inheritance and half was an early graduation gift?"

"Fucker," I said and smacked him in the chest.

"What?" he laughed.

"You _bought_ a whole townhouse for us to live in while we're at school?"

"Yeah, but so did Alice. It's actually a sound investment, because five or so years down the road…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled against them , "Just don't think this gives you free reign when it comes to buying a house. We will earn _that_ money. And no more advances on your inheritance…"

"When _we_ buy a house, huh?"

"Yep. And we're both going to get jobs this summer to pay for utilities and food and stuff. Deal?"

"Deal, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I couldn't help but squeak and hug him again out of sheer excitement. I wasn't even out of high school yet and I had a whole townhouse to look forward to when I started school in the fall.

"Darling, you need to go talk to Alice. I think she still thinks you're mad at her."

I looked in the window and saw Alice talking to Rose with a morose look on her face.I walked back into the den and through to the kitchen and stood in front of Alice.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Alice, I was never upset. Thank you for telling me. " I said and gave her and Rosalie big hugs while we all laughed.

"Whew! Thank god! She was sweatin' it," Jasper said as he poured us all another shot. We all saluted to our final year of high school, and to our shitty prom, and to the future.

Another shot and a glass of champagne later, Edward was practically dragging me up the stairs, and I was feeling tired and emotionally exhausted.

"Get up here. I can't wait anymore. I want to show you something."

"Gosh, someone's impatient."

"Love, you have no idea."

He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me the rest of the way to the top. He opened the door to our bedroom and set me down and turned around and rummaged through his overnight bag that was sitting on the bed. I quickly unzipped my dress and slid it down my body before he found what he was looking for.

"Alright here it-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he turned around and saw me in my bra and panties.

"Never mind," he said and threw the thick folder onto the floor. He closed the gap between us in two steps and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

"Edward. I was just going to change into my jammies. What's the file all about?"

"Pictures of our place," he said as he kissed my neck and started pulling the pins out of my hair.

"I want to see."

Edward huffed as his mouth left my neck. He bent down and handed me the folder and pulled me toward the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the pictures while Edward undressed. The townhouse was gorgeous. There were probably two hundred pictures for me to look through, chronicling the entire place, from the light fixtures down to the floors in all the rooms. Paint colors were running through my head as I looked at each room.

Edward climbed into bed and pulled me to him from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder and started to flip through the pictures with me. It was the cutest thing ever. He pointed out "My closet" and "your closet", "my sink" and "your sink" and showed me the views from every window in the house.

"Edward, this is great, but what the hell am I going to tell Charlie and Renee? Oh, by the way, my boyfriend bought us a townhouse and we're going to live there together while we go to school?"

"'You're 18. Why not?"

"Uh, they're paying for it. They've been putting money in a college fund for me since I was born."

"Well, why don't you say you're rooming with Alice? They'll never know. Plus in a couple of years when we're twenty, it'll be 'more acceptable.'"

"Ok, we'll talk to Alice about it tomorrow."

"Good, no more talking."

He laid me down on the bed carefully and let his hands travel to my panties. He fingered the little bow just above my pelvic bone and looked into my eyes and smiled, "I love you baby."

* * *

**Uh oh…lemon cliffy!**

**Twihigh1475 plugs new fic:**

**A/N: To all my loyal readers, please go check out my new fic, _The Getaway_. I've been writing it for a short while, hence the pause in _Playing with Eddie_ updates. These kids are almost through, and I'm starting a new adventure. You guys know I love drama, and _The Getaway_ is going to have plenty of it! Go check it out and leave me some review love! Thank you all!**


	30. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the conclusion to Playing with Eddie. I laughed, I cried, I threw up from nerves. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, cause I sure did. Thank you all for being awesome!**

**xoxo twihigh.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Alice, fucking get over it, I'm not wearing that shade of pink!"

"Why do you always have to be so damn difficult? It'll look great!"

"I don't care. You know I hate pink lipstick."

"I don't know why anyone puts up with you!"

"You're just mad because you want to re-live this vicariously through me. Listen, I asked you to do this because you are my best friend, and I love you, but I get some say."

Alice threw her hands up in surrender as she smoothed the front of her dress. Rose walked back into the room, carrying a bottle of champagne and three flutes.

"Oh, thank you baby Jesus!" Alice exclaimed as she popped the bottle open and handed one to me.

"Bella's getting ornery, Rose."

"Shut up, Alice, you are only making it worse! I feel your pain Bella." Rosalie replied and rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Mom, can you help me with my necklace?" I asked my mother who was waiting patiently in the corner, smiling while my best friends and I bickered over the minute details of my makeup and hair.

"Sure, baby," she replied and slipped the round diamond I wore every day over my neckline and clasped it.

Esme flitted into the room while I was swiping on my deep red lipstick as Alice scowled at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"Stop scowling at me. I'm under enough pressure as it is."

Her scowl turned up into the biggest smile I had seen on her all day. "You're right. Red does look better."

"Lord, help us get through this day," Esme said under her breath.

I spun in the mirror once more, making sure everything was exactly how I wanted it. Hair in place makeup in place…gown fastened, Rose, Alice….

"Where's DAD!?" I asked and looked around the room.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he said and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Esme said and kissed my cheek.

My mother kissed me, too, with tears in her eyes," I'll see you down there my beautiful little girl."

"Ma, don't cry, you're going to make me cry!" I exclaimed as she gave me a small wave.

"I have tissues!" Alice exclaimed and held one in front of my face.

As I composed myself, I heard Claire de Lune on the piano being played downstairs.

"How could he play that at a moment like this? He knows I love it when he plays this song," Then the tears fell.

"Shit," I said and sniffled and reached for the tissue dangling in front of me. I quickly dabbed my tears and stood upright.

"Are you ok, honey?" My father asked and held out his arm for me to take.

"Yes, actually. I'm perfect…." I turned to face Alice and Rosalie who were swiping at tears as well. "Well don't just stand there, girls. It's go time!"

They laughed and each gave me hugs.

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper was singing Queen's "Another one bites the Dust" under his breath as I looked out onto Lake Washington from the windows of my new great room. It was a beautiful day. I looked down at the lawn. The back of everyone's heads looked like specks from up here.

Fucking hell, I loved this house. I laughed as I thought of Bella's face when she saw the final price of our new home on Mercer Island. I thought she was going to have a stroke. I had been doing really well at my job, like really, really well, and so was she. I told her we could afford the expensive price tag, and that I had to start spending my money somewhere. She wanted to stay in the townhouse we had grown to love for the past eight years, through college and after that, but I had had enough. Trying to convince her to even look at new homes was like pulling teeth. So I found this place and told her she had to see it for herself. When I finally drug her here kicking and screaming, her mouth dropped open and she squealed that high pitch excited Bella squeal.

She loved the view, the infinity pool overlooking the lake, the dock for our future boat, and the closets. It had her at hello, just as she had me. The FOR SALE sign was in the front of the townhouse the next day.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper," I nudged him.

"You really shouldn't cuss in front of all these fucking people," he said.

"I'm sorry Ed, I shouldn't have given him whiskey," Emmett said as he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Is my tie straight?" I asked and turned to the two of them.

"For the millionth time, yes, ya douchebag," Emmett smiled and punched me in the shoulder.

"Boys, calm down," my father said and chuckled.

I turned and sat at the piano bench, and began playing Claire de Lune. I knew Bella could hear it upstairs, and I was playing it for her.

Esme walked up to me and gave me a kiss, "Edward, it's time…"she said and grabbed my father's hand.

Rosalie and Alice came down the front staircase, both looking stunning in their matching champagne colored dresses clutching bouquets of flowers. Alice surprised me by busting out in tears and running into my arms.

"I love you, brother," she said and sobbed.

"I love you, too, Alice."

"Alice Cullen Whitlock, please don't cry on your brother's suit," my mother said as she began to cry, too.

"Sorry," She said and sniffled. She pulled out some tissues and dotted her eyes, as she handed one to my mother who did the same. "We love you son," my father said and patted me on the shoulder.

"Edward you look so handsome," Renee stated as she took Phil's arm.

We walked over to the pool area, which led down a double staircase, where we were to walk down to the back lawn that overlooked the lake.

My mother and father went out first, followed by Renee and Phil. Then, Rose and Em, and Alice and Jasper. I took a step outside and took a deep breath.

The violinists began to play the procession music, and I smiled as I thought about my bride.

* * *

**BPOV**

Don't trip, don't trip. Fuckity fuck**.**

"Bella, language."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, honey."

"Sorry, dad."

"I still can't believe you are marrying the boy."

"Dad, please."

"I'm teasing, Bella."

I was convinced my dad never got over the fact that we lied to him in college. He showed up unexpected at "Bella and Alice's' house when we were sophomore's and busted us living with our boyfriends. He forgave Alice, but somehow I don't think he wanted to forgive Edward. Since I was 20 at the time, he couldn't really do anything about it but tell my mother. Renee was fine with it, so he was defeated in the end.

I had made it down the staircase inside the house unscathed, and now we were walking down the steps that led to the yard. I heard the opening notes to the wedding march and took a few deep breaths. I squeezed the hell out of my father's hand and my bouquet as we walked down the stairs. I couldn't look at Edward. Not yet.

I thought back to the day when he proposed.

***

We just moved into this monstrosity, and Edward and I were drinking wine on our deck and watching the sun set over the lake. He held me close to him and kissed my cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked and kissed my hand.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I laughed.

I smiled at him, and didn't understand what was going on when he dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you all those years ago when I was a stupid kid in high school…."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I finally figured it out.

"You're beautiful, smart, stubborn as hell, and pretty much everything I could ever ask for in a woman. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held a ring out to me that he had clutched in his hand. Wait. Scratch that, not a ring, a sliver of platinum with a giant rock that sat on top of it.

"Yes Edward! Yes, baby!" I exclaimed as I blubbered. He slipped the ring on and smiled up at me. I dropped down to his level and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Edward. I can't wait to marry you." I heard him sniffle as I squeezed him tightly.

***

I watched as one hundred and sixty three guests stood up just for me. As soon as my feet hit the aisle on the grass, I allowed myself to look.

He was standing there, with a stoic look on his face, like he was thinking about something really hard.

When our eyes met, he smiled so wide. Then it was like I had tunnel vision. All I could see was him. When we made it to the end of the aisle, my father placed my hand in his.

"Hi." I said with tears in my eyes as I handed my bouquet to Alice. Fuckin A. He looked so delicious. I couldn't wait for later.

"Hi sweetheart," he said and smiled.

We both turned to the officiant and he began the ceremony…

_"We are gathered here today…"_

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked stunning, gorgeous, beautiful. There weren't enough adjectives in the English language to describe her. She nudged me and smiled as she turned to me. Shit, I hadn't been paying attention to the damn ceremony because I had been staring at her the whole time.

"_Edward, do you take Isabella for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

"Oh, yes. I do," I said and smiled at her. She had tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, and I had to stop myself from grabbing her into a hug.

"_Isabella, do you take Edward for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

"Hell yes I do."

I chuckled and turned to Jasper who had my ring for Bella, and Bella took my ring from Alice.

"_Repeat after me, Edward."_

"I , Edward, take you Isabella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

I slid the ring onto Bella's finger, making her mine forever. Her lip began to tremble as she repeated her vows to me.

"_You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."_

I grabbed both her hands, and threw them around my neck and kissed her hard, while everyone cheered.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"_

My tongue found it's way into her mouth as people continued to clap. Bella smiled against my lips, and kept kissing me until the officiant cleared his throat.

Oh, right. There are people here. I took Bella's hand and put it in mine, and we made our way down the aisle, smiling and laughing at one another as I led her back into the house.

I pulled her into a hug," I love you," I said and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

**BPOV**

The night was beginning to wind down, Edward and I were sitting at a little table outside after hours of dancing under the twinkling outdoor lights and paper lanterns. He held my hand as I sipped my champage. Alice and Rosalie were right when they told me my wedding day would be over so fast. They were both married last year, Alice at the beach, Rosalie in a chapel in Forks. Their wedding's were beautiful, but mine was the best. But maybe I was a little biased. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Black's," I said and gave Jake a hug.

"You guys did great up there," Jake said and gave Edward a pat on the shoulder.

"Hi Leah," I said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "and hello there little Adam," I said and scooped the baby Black into my arms.

"We still on for golf when I get back from my honeymoon?" Edward asked as he swung his arm around Jake's shoulders.

"You know it, bro. Tell Emmett to bring his A game, I have to beat him this time," Jake said and smiled.

I remembered back in high school when Jake thought he was in love with me. Edward ended up having a long talk with him about how I was his destiny and he was mine, so there was no possible way he could ever love me, because his own destiny was out there, too. I had to practically beat the conversation out of him because he just kept saying 'it's a guy thing, I don't want to talk about it.' So apparently Jake agreed maybe it was maybe more lust than love, and ended up being friends when they found they had a mutual love for automobiles. After we left for college, and after a few months of dating Leah, Jake was pretty much convinced that she was his happily ever after. Thank God for that...

"Guy's we're heading out, and just wanted to tell you bye and best wishes and all that mushy stuff. Have fun in Fiji!" Leah said as she took Adam from me. I kissed them goodbye as Jake snaked his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bells, Bells, Bells. You look so beautiful. Edward is still one lucky asshole," he chuckled and released me.

"I am one of the luckiest assholes alive," Edward said and put his arm around my waist. I don't think he ever forgot the kiss Jake gave me and was quick to put his arms around me when Jake was around. I rolled my eyes.

"And don't forget it," Jake said and put his arms around Leah and Adam and escorted them up the lawn.

I kissed Edward on the mouth, long and sweet.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he said and scooped me into his arms, bridal style.

"I love you, Eddie," I said and kissed him on the nose, "Now take me to bed, my handsome husband."

"You don't have to tell me twice, wifey," he said and began to carry me toward the house.

* * *

**Awwww…it's over. Whew!**


End file.
